The Awakening: The Gifted One Series
by CrazySpick95
Summary: A series I'm going to start, so this is the first story made  Book #1 . Must read Prologue for disclaimer and information. Please this is all imagination and I hope you enjoy reading. Review if you must. Thank you :
1. Prologue: The Creation

Long ago, the Gods from Greek Mythology wanted to create a world of a new race, a race that almost resembled the Gods. This race was called the Humans. The Humans, all flesh and bones, blood, water, normal creations of the Gods. The Gods wanted a world where they felt proud of the peaceful the world processed for many centuries. But not only did they created humans, they create many other different species to protect the humans. These species were known as the Children of the Gods, protectors of the humans, those they consider to live on Earth. The Gods wanted this world to be perfect, because they believed that life is the most precious thing anyone can process and it should be use for the greater good. Sadly, not everyone agreed of this. Hades, brother of Poseidon and Zeus, hated the face that the Gods banished him to the Underworld, the world beneath Earth. Hades had betrayed the Gods by beginning to spread dark magic and inflicting the humans to do bad deeds. Hades has always hated the decisions his brother's made. He felt like he had the right to do whatever they want as much as he did. So he created his own race, demons, spirits, and the walking devils to spread their misery on Earth for his own personal revenge on the Gods. Twas, this created the balance between Good and Evil. The gods knew that they couldn't stop Hades from spreading his creations, so they trained their children to guard themselves from these demons. So once then, begins the decades of struggle between good versus evil, also known as the First Great Nation War.

After time, the Gods grew restless of the never ending battles. To also add, the Humans were beginning to act on their own free will. The humans began their own personal wars against each other, trying to claim one another has their own property. Greed, lust, gluttony, envy, sloth, wrath, and pride were the original sins the humans have expressed daily. They have been corrupted by evil, and the perfect world the Gods created was no more. The Gods decided it was too risky to have the Humans destroying each other while Hades still tried to fight back, so they decided they were going to destroy the Earth. But unknown forces intervene, and gave the Gods hope. Hope, the remaining last weapon the world has against the Gods. Hope, one that is stronger than fear. Hope, it was everything you could ask for in a human. Once they heard of this upcoming hope, the Gods seized the destruction. People said that hope was coming, and that it would save everyone. They whispered into each other's ears, like the wind. Hope was in everyone's mouth. The one who foresaw this hope said it would be of a young girl, a girl destined to be Earth's last source of humanity. This girl would be gifted with many powers, some she may not be able to control. The girl would be beautiful, one who grabs people's attention the moment she walks into the room. This girl is the true creation of the goods, the best one of the all. She will be the greatest supernatural goddess the world will ever see. She will be the Gifted One.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters I used in this story. I decided to keep the name of the 4 main characters because to honest I liked their names. But everything of this story is made of my own imagination, my own version. Everything may not be so factual but I tried to make is sense as much as possible. Again, I don't own the characters face claims I used for this story. This story is just pure for fun and I really do hope you can read and it doesn't get taken down. This is almost like a TV ShowSeries full of all different characters in a way so that's why I think it fits in this category of story. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I'll try to make the next instalment of this series better than the first. Thank you.**

**Face claims (the person that best describes/looks the character in this story): **

**(AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IN MY MIND THIS IS WHO THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE FOR MY STORY)**

- _Victoria Justice_ as (Victoria Justice) - _Megan Fox_ as (Crystal Anthony)

- _Ariana Grande _as (Ariana Grande) - _Shay Mitchell_ as (Katherine Delacruz)

- _Elizabeth Gillies_ as (Elizabeth Gillies) - _Hayden Panettiere_ as (Abbey Underwood)

**-** _Avan Jogia_ as (Avan Jogia) - _Zac Efron_ as (Gabriel Fox)

- _Zayn Malik_ as (Stefan Anderson) - _Bow Wow_ as (Damien Carter)

- _David Henrie_ as (Chris Gardner) - _Jake Gyllenhaal_ as (Headmaster Alaric)

- _Holly Marie Combs_ as (Martha Justice) - _Ali Larter_ as (Karen Sanchez)


	2. The Birthday

Have you ever felt as if there was something missing in your life? Like there was a piece of your heart missing inside but you don't know exactly what it is? That is pretty much me at the moment. Today happens to be my 16th birthday and till this day I could feel as if part of me wants more for myself. My Grandmother, who died about 2 months ago had always told me to find myself is to be who I really am inside. Honestly, I don't really know who I am exactly. My whole life I've been told to express myself and "blah blah blah" the same thing everyone else tell you. But what if you are not even sure what you want? I'm just a girl; I got to school, occasionally gawk over boys, typical teenage girl stuff. Even with that, I felt like it wasn't completely… me.

My mom arranged some kind of fail attempt of a surprise party (since I found out the first day she decided to plan it). Any moment now, my mom would call downstairs to try to attempt to surprise me, so I would evidently needed to make a fake smile just to make it seem compelling. Nethertheless, if I was going I got one of my long light blue silk dresses; it was comfortable and had silver blue curls on the tip of the bottom. I put own also my new black stiletto high heels my dad bought me as a before birthday present. I walked up to my mirror that dangled behind my door and admire at my final outfit choice.

"I am Victoria Justice." I stared at myself in the mirror; reminding myself who I was thinking that maybe somehow I'll find what's missing. I felt like a total idiot talking to myself. Well you can't blame a girl for trying.

I look hard at myself in the mirror for a good 5 minutes trying to see what exactly I am looking at. I hated the fact that I would over think the littlest of things. I couldn't help it; it was just something that bothered me a lot for a while. I can't just let it go; life isn't just that simple. All I could really do is look at myself and realize the good things I needed to appreciate about myself.

'_I'm not a half bad looking chick'_ I thought to myself as I turned and twirl around like a total ballerina.

I had a long dark brown hair and it ran down my shoulders. It was straight but at the same time its tips were curled and really appealing. I luckily had a very slim body, which fit perfectly on my dress. My legs were long and my skin tone was tan. I looked at myself and people could even say I look like what every other girl wised they were. I always have been proud of myself and what I look like, not to sound too coincided or anything. From the window, the light from the moon shine all over my room and made me sparkle from the sight of the mirror. I really couldn't believe it was getting this late; the day seemed to slip by me so rapidly. It was a gorgeous Friday night to have a birthday party. My dress complimented my glistening bracelets, which color was aquamarine. To sum it up, I guess you could say I looked like a total princess. Yet looking at this very beautiful girl, there was something lost inside her, something she wished she knew what it was…

"Victoria, honey! Please can you come down and help mommy with something in the kitchen" I heard her voice bellowed from downstairs.

'_Oh god, really…?'_ my mom could not make it any obvious what she was doing I thought to myself. My mom has always been such a horrible liar. She has attempted many times to have a surprise birthday, all ends up failing because she can't keep her mouth shut. Like seriously if you are going to try to help it, at least come up with new tricks. Nevertheless, I still love the fact that she makes them. Whether they are a surprise or not, one is better than none.

I gradually open the door and strolled downstairs as (exactly how I expected in my head) were all my friends and family appeared shouting the typical birthday thing: _Surprise!_

"Oh my!" I acted startled, as if stunned to thrill my mom. Even though it was fake as possible, I beamed with exhilaration. Oh god, here comes the pathetic act of my smile.

"You were surprise, weren't you?" she said giving me a wink.

"Oh of course I was totally unexpecting this." I chuckled and grinned.

My dad came behind her they both gave me a hug, saying Happy Birthday and all that crap about how much they love me. I didn't really know how to react, I was finally 16. The age where I can drive, parties with friends, and all that great stuff. I should be cheerful, but I'm not. I could only extend my true feelings for so much. Right I really would just prefer to go take a warm nap on my bed.

As they finish, the crowd of friends and family yelled "Happy Birthday" to me. I gazed around to see all my friends and family members eating and drinking and laughing as they should at a party. My stomach is in knots, twisting and turning through each step I take. I think I'm getting sick, but it's probably all my stress getting into my head. Stress? On my birthday? Sounds pretty stupid, huh? Here I am, complaining over something I know nothing about? I swear I have serious problems with myself. Out of this group of people, I felt so alone and misplaced. I felt as if I didn't belong here and I didn't know exactly why? I felt as beautiful as a princess as everyone cheer and called my name for a picture. What exactly could be that is bothering me?

My mom walked back up and broke my train of thoughts, "So how do you feel my beautiful princess?"

"I feel… mature?" I replied, not really knowing what to say. Mature? Yeah, right.

She stared at me with her huge shady coffee eyes, "Of course honey! But it looks like something troubling you…?"

"No, no! It's fine mom, really! I'm happy and thank you for everything." I smiled and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Alright then… I leave you to it. I'm going to try to find your Aunt Leslie before she ends up devouring all the wine we have" she rolled her eyes, I giggled stridently has my mom walked away into the crowd of people.

I went back to gaze at all the guests. I perceive that out of all the kids I knew and called them '_friends_' not one of them do I consider "close" or "best friend." I felt pretty weird that I knew so many people yet not one of them have ever had to time to get to know me? I've always been such a loner girl in school I guess. I pretty much would just always not be so "open" and crazy like others. But the weird thing was that everyone liked me for some reason. People would always see me and say hi and what not. Many guys would ask me on dates (I'd turned them down though). I always have been this way, very apart and not so in the crowd type of girl. The whole popularity shit never really bothered me, even though it seems to benefit me. Throughout I have always just felt out of place like I do now. Now it's just like I finally recognize how out of place I really was. I would walk to class alone most of the time, and at lunch I would just with lots of different people even though I barely ever talked. I sound like a completely lunatic to be honest. I mean seriously, things could be so much worse if I thought about it. But even so, I felt like it's just not my world to live in. Like something inside was calling out to me and trying to get out. But do I really want to figure what it is?

As if I almost felt like I was shocked my electricity, I jumped out of over thinking. I didn't honestly realize what I was doing un till I just felt myself get poked. I kept myself just to stand in place while everyone around me passed by, as if they forgot who party this is for. I needed a staid break hastily before I get more infuriated and go insane. I began to walk away and decided to get some fresh air outside; hoping it would help clear my head and focus. I gradually closed the door behind me and sauntered slowly to the sidewalk of my house. I glanced up to see the moonlight of the sky brighten as if it was an oversize light bulb. It was striking scene and it made me feel so connected to everything. Ever since I was a kid, I love to always admire the moon and the way it looked like. I remember taking camping trips with my dad and he would always tell me funny stories while we looked up at the moon.

He would always tell me _'The moon is your friends; it guides you away from the darkness.'_ I never really understood what that meant; nevertheless I always loved the felling of freedom when I would stare up into the profound vivid sight of the moon.

All of a sudden there was a abrupt sharp throbbing in my head, as it out of nowhere someone stab my head with a piercing force. I staggered to the floor trying to withstand the unknown pain I felt in me. I looked again up to the moon and, as if the illumination of the moon, healed and brushed away all the pain in my head. For a moment, I felt dazed and confused.

'_What was that?'_ I thought to myself trying to gain my strength.

And there it was, an incredible light force shining intensely across the street. I lurked around to observe that the whole street was completely deserted and unaided. My focus came back to the light. It was so stunning sight to behold. Its presence mesmerized my whole body and the glow sinked into my skin, feeling warm and tingly. As if my legs had its mind of their own, I began to stride toward the bright light.

'_Come to me, my wonderful daughter_' a voice slowly whispered into my ear.

As commanded, I continued walking forward. I did not look back or even around my surroundings. I only kept my attention on the light. The sensation was something I never have felt before. It was drawing me near, almost impossible not to stop. I didn't really care whether the light was a good thing or a bad. But there was just something so familiar about it that made me want to see more.

'_My beautiful young daughter, how blessed am I to have you_ here' the voice sounded like a young charming woman, almost like my mother's voice.

"W-Who are you..?" my voice sounded very soft and frail.

'_Who I am right now is not important. What is important that you are safe and I give you my blessings_' the light was leisurely starting to vanish.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" was all I could call out. I got closer, hoping it would stick around for a couple more seconds.

'_I apologize, my young one. I must leave now, but remember keep safe! Have a blessed birthday, Victoria_' the light lifted in the air, and like on cue, it disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I stood there gazing upward; trying to figure out what the hell was that? For a moment I felt as if I just imagined it. I squinted my eyes and rubbed hoping this was all just part of illusion of all my stress.

"Victoria, what in the world are you doing out here? Come inside we are about to cut the cake!" I heard my mother voice shout behind me.

I stared back to see her at the door, "Sorry, I'm coming right now!"

Little by little, I regain my postured and sanity. I smiled to my mother, reassuring her that I'm fine. To honest, I don't even think I'm close to fine. Before I walked inside, I gazed at the moon for one last time. Even with the gorgeous sight I knew, deep inside, I knew something was terrible was going to go wrong after today…


	3. The Vision

The next day after my birthday, the day went on rapidly. I woke up to see a lot of presents from my birthday scattered all over the room. I also woke up with a major headache, followed by my eyes in soreness. I decided to recap yesterday events just to feel situated. Well I got my so-called surprise, felt pretty alone and bothered, encountered a strange light, and then after that I partied till who knows when? Wow… to tell you the truth now I feel like a total stereotypical teenager who parties the night away getting totally wasted, just without the whole "light" encountered in the middle of the streets. I stroked my head to notice it was around 5:30 pm.

"What the hell…" I groaned weakly still feeling pretty groggy.

I entered my shower hoping it would help me feel recovered. I felt so rejuvenated, content that a shower always worked after all. The tepid water felt like it was brushing off all my troubles away. Nothing made sense really after yesterday. So many years I knew I was different, but not to the point that I would start seeing random lights coming from wherever it did. Truthfully, I didn't felt like dealing with unnecessary conflict with my life. I'm already pretty much insane and conflicted as it is. I went to my dresser and wore anything I could find then ran hastily downstairs. My head was still crammed with loads of thoughts. I couldn't tell if I still felt a little hung-over or if I really just that conflicted with my life. I spotted my mom sitting in the dining room table, finally finishing cleaning up the house. 

"Mom…? Are you okay?" I frowned, looking completely apprehensive and baffled. She looks as if she should see a doctor. Her face was sweating, with each drop slowly shoveling down her skin. Her expression was grim, as if something inside her was upset.

She opened her eyes and glanced at my direction, grinning "Don't worry about it, honey! I'm just glad the night went successful," After that her eyes closed slowly and put her head down on the table. I'm guessing went to sleep after that.

I decided to leave my mom alone and walk out the door. The sun was still intense out in the sky. Though it almost began to drop down for sunset soon. I couldn't believe that I spent pretty much the whole day sleeping in my bed, talk about a major pain-in-the-ass crazy night I had. I started to take a swift jog through the park near my house just to get my mind fully awaken and trying to just forget the events from the night before. As I arrived at the park, it was like going through memory lane again…

I remembered when I was a baby, strolling through the parks with my grandmother. She would hold my hand and hum for the birds to come. The sun would always shine so brightly over and it made her look like she was an angel. Getting my thoughts back to reality, I decided to stop and sit in the bench to relax. Remembering my grandmother made me realize how much it hurts and how I miss her every day since she died. She died when a little bit after I turned 2, never actually finding out what happened. I felt like I never truly got to experience her, since she wasn't alive for much. My mom would always be so busy working, as I remembered, she barely was home. My dad was also a very busy man, as he traveled around the world all the time for stupid meaningless business trips I never understood. It almost felt like I was picking out pictures in a box, looking at them and remembering those times in your life where things were unusual. Here I go again, over thinking seriously is killing me inside…

Whatever, I decided I'm going to put her off my mind for now before I start getting crazier than what I already am. The sun began to settle down as I expected. I did not notice remembering my grandma would take up so much of my time. I stop to see the sun gradually drop, disappearing into the orange horizon like it went for a swim in the skies. I smiled and began my troop back home before it got dark. My life seems so calm and peaceful, who would expect anything exciting happening to me. Besides the whole "all night" party, my life was has exciting as a small little lady bug.

At last, got home and ran upstairs quickly. My mom was wide awake in the kitchen already cooking dinner so I decided to have a quick rest in my room. I drop dead on the bed and began to wander in my thoughts like I usually do.

I never anticipated anything great in my life honestly. Ever since my moment with the light yesterday, it made me think so much about my life for some reason. Practically I live a boring simple life doing nothing I could truly say I would be proud of, isn't that what like half the world does every day? Honestly I don't feel any unexpecting twist in my life anymore. I'm only 16 year old girl living her life, sounds familiar? Yeah tell that to like every other 16 year old girl in the world. I mean I don't something horribly dangerous that could like kill to me happen, just want something that I never expect from me. All my life, the thought of whatever is missing inside of my bothered me. I honestly don't even know what I really want, I just want something more. I want—

"Victoria! Dinner is ready, honey." I heard my mom scream from all the way down in the kitchen.

I blink my eyes just to try to get a grip on reality for a moment. I stood up and looked at the mirror, I was a mess. I quickly grab and brush and fix my hair, grab on a pair of flip flops and cute shorts and ran downstairs.

"Mom you just had to disturb me when I was in my thinking mode." I groaned with each step done. Once at the bottom walked and sat towards the kitchen table.

"Well honey, dinner time is dinner time, no exceptions, now take a seat your food will get cold" she glared at me and returned to the kitchen.

I swear, why am I complaining so much? I looked around to see the beautiful huge house I live in, and here I am bitching about it over and over again. If anyone could actually read the things that ran through my head constantly, they would probably get so annoyed and bored to death with me.

"Sweetie, can you go check on your father? He's out in the backyard at night, which is strange and unexpecting. I'm worried since he's been out all day so go check on him please?"

"Yeah sure." I lifted myself up and went outside to look for dad.

I went out to see the stunning full moon tonight. I glanced up to see the light illuminating the night sky. I felt some sort of energy bouncing on me, the feeling felt just like the light that came to me yesterday. I keep on walking on the wet grass and it seems weird that it was wet at this hour. The air around me began to feel dense and still. Everything was in deep silence, as if the world was put on mute or something. There was a feeling on the pit of my stomach was wrong. Then suddenly I heard something rumble in the bushes. I don't know whether if I imagine it or not, but it made my blood pressure to speed up as I looked around

"Hello? Dad is that you? If you're trying to scare it's not going to work, mom wants you inside." I said, but there was no answer.

I felt strange for some reason, my head began to hurt again. I felt dizzier than I was before, which is probably not a good sign. The noises from the bushes got louder and louder. I slowly drop to the ground trying to get my head straighten.

"What's happening…?" I said dimly while trying to get my vision together.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I hear my mom's voice in the background, but it's very faint.

She picked me up and wraps her arms around me. My eyes were closed shut because it felt painful when opening them. It was déjà vu all over again; it was the same sharp pain I felt yesterday before I saw the light. Though, this time the pain was much worse. This time the pain felt like a knife was piercing through my heart.

"What's going on!" I yelped and started crying.

Abruptly, I opened my eyes but I wasn't in my backyard anymore. I was in the garage and I saw my dad looking for something. The vision was a little blurry but it felt like I was seeing it from somewhere else? There was a man in a black coat; I felt a cold dark aura coming from inside the man. He slowly walked towards my dad.

"No! Please! You can't take out daughter away from us!" he screamed as he took out some sort of necklace in front of him.

"Pathetic. You think that little trinket can protect you? Foolish mortal." the man howled back.

The man in the black coat eyes began to glow and my dad screamed in terror. The sight was so petrifying I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I shrieked louder because it felt as if I was being attack myself.

"Honey please open your eyes!" my mother's soft angelic voice got my attention. Suddenly I was back and I saw the tears falling from her cheek.

"Mom…" I look at her for a few seconds trying to recollect what had just happen, "Dad!"

I stood up, almost like it was an immediate reflex. I ran towards the direction of the garage screaming and praying that my dad was okay. I didn't know why I was running to be honest. It was probably nothing really important or even true. Though my instincts kept telling me I had to go see my dad. I had to, or else it would have killed me inside not knowing what really happened.

"DAD! DADDY!" I stop at the horrifying sight. My mouth dropped wide open to the floor.

I arrived to the garage to see my dad's body on the floor. I felt like the whole world stop, all of this in one night, why?

"Victoria…" my Dad's voice was rigid but I could still hear his voice. Blood stream down his face like a river. This looks bad, really bad.

My mom arrived at the garage, screaming and yelling for help.

"DEAR GOD! I'M CALLING THE AMBULENCE!" she ran back home as fast as she could.

My whole body went numb and all I did was drop my knees to the floor. I began to cry, I couldn't even make any noise as a response. I drop my head to my dad's chest wanting to hear some sort of heartbeat…it was very weak and fatal, but I kept my hope on the fact that he was still alive. I don't understand, what's happening? Why is this happening to me? How did I see this before? I couldn't understand for what reason this was happening me. All I did is grab my dad's hands and cry in his pure warm chest. My dad's eyes were half closed as he struggle to move. He looked pretty damaged, yet I knew he will be okay. I really don't know how long I was in that position, but it felt like time completely stopped. It all went fine in till I scarcely heard the loud noises of the upcoming ambulance crowding our driveway.

Short after, the ambulance came to pick up my dad. I saw the ambulance drove off with my dad's body inside in stretchers. I stood in the middle of the road seeing the ambulance disappearing in the dark horizon up ahead. So many things ran through my head. What the hell is going on here? I continued crying, feeling weak and still dizzy from what just happen.

"Victoria." My mother broke the silence and was standing in the door. Her eyes were red and she looked pale.

"Mom…" I ran to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Mom please…. what's going on…" I looked up, eyes feeling heavier than ever.

"Sweetie…. We need to talk." Her eyes went serious; I knew that after this, nothing was going to be the same.


	4. The Fire

Everything went by so hasty and swiftly, I couldn't really absorb it all in. My mom brought me into the house and sat me down in the couch. She looked insipid and like the happiness in her face was completely shattered. Well I couldn't blame her, I felt pretty drained myself. Deep down inside I kept a little hope thinking that my dad was going to be okay. Though, knowing myself, I'm probably lying just to try to disguise the enormous anguish.

"Oh honey…" My mom couldn't even utter the words out of her mouth without stopping.

She didn't look at me for first. She walked around the house and turned off all the lights. She shut the windows and pulls down the blinds. She sat down, even crying and sad my mom still looks pretty. Her eyes could easily tell me all the guilt she has inside, but she is trying to kept strong for my sake.

"Mom you don't have to be strong with me." I broke the silence.

"Oh I know, sweetie. You always have been such a strong girl." She replied, her voice very broken and frail.

It's true, for as long as I can remember I always have been a girl of few words and little emotion. As a kid, if I ever got a bruise or anything, I didn't scream like crazy crying. That doesn't mean I never cry or feel sad, I have my breaking points just like everyone else. I always had been shy though; which was probably my greatest weakness. But my mother told me that even if I am timid, I am a girl with a strength and heart of a lion. I don't know if it was me shoving my emotions inside and bottling them up or if I actually was strong. But right now, I feel pretty wrecked and defeated.

"Mom please tell me what is going on here. I don't want to hear no bull or anything! I'm scared and I want the truth!" my mother looks at me, astounded. I also surprised myself with the tone of voice I was using towards her.

"I-I… understand, and you will hear the truth." My mother looked up and then focused her eyes on me.

"You see, Victoria, you are a Psychic." A what? The words shot at me like a bullet through the chest, and I thought I was crazy before…

"Wait…what?"

"Yes honey, you are a Psychic," she repeating trying to get my attention back, "understand that our family comes from a really long line of Psychics from years and years. Don't be confused though, we use our powers for good. I don't want you to feel as if it was a burden but understand there are so much special things about you, honey. I knew from the day your Grandmother died, that once you are old enough to understand, you will be coming into your powers. And when your 16 birthday arrived, I knew that any day from now it will appear to you. I didn't expect any of this to happen too. I feel so guilty for not telling you sooner sweetie. I am a psychic and so was your grandmother. Though my powers are not so powerful anymore since I don't use them but you, my child, you are the new powerful generation and I feel as if you are the most powerful generation of Psychics yet," she focus her eyes on my, throwing every word at me. I stood there feeling so frozen as if the world completely stopped.

"Don't be worried honey; please I beg of you. I don't want you to feel as if this is the end of your life, it will get better. Your father will get better and soon everything will be back to normal. So don't you start worrying about anything." My mom's warm smile made me feel comfortable and safe.

"Okay mom…." I didn't really know how to reply to this? It's not something you tend to find out every day. I still couldn't believe it, I was a Psychic?

I slowly turned my head during the moonlit night. My eyes were memorized by the brightness of the moon. I closed my eyes and prayed for things to get better. I didn't know what exactly to feel from this but I knew I couldn't avoid it.

Honestly after this I did not want to know anymore of this Psychic nonsense. Psychic? That cant possible exist, can't it? I mean seeing the future or whatever they do, mostly annoying things you find at a carnival. I don't expect myself you ever sit around a stupid crystal ball trying to see if any crap out of my mouth comes true. I felt as if I found what I was looking for just to wish I hadn't in the first place. I glanced at my mom and gave her the look. She understood what I meant. I stood up and told my mom I was going to bed. I ran upstairs; looked back to see my mother crying in the couch. I felt really bad but at the same time I really didn't want to deal with it right now. I closed the door hard and slowly drop to the floor with the door behind me. I didn't know if I should cry or scream or even show any emotion at all. It was all so confusing and stressed honestly couldn't handle it.

'_I'm tired and I seriously need some rest' _the thought in my head made me realize how worn-out I really was. My body felt really feeble and all I really wanted was to fall into a good sweet slumber. I slugged my legs and drop my body on my bed. Leisurely closing my eyes, seeing the bedroom image in my eyes slowly vanish in the dark horizon of my eye lids.

The next thing I knew, I'm most likely having a dream of some sort. Though this dream was unusual… it felt so real. I was in a beach somewhere. The cerulean water was so lucid I could see all the seashells and fishes swimming along. The breeze clash through my skin and I felt in lift my hair in the air. I lifted my hands and shut my eyes, drinking the sweet aroma of the ocean air inside. I felt so protected; I could seriously feel the sand sink in my feet. Whatever dream this was, it felt incredible. I began walking towards the water, wanting to get a better feeling of the stunning water that glowed before me. Out of nowhere, there he was, the man in the black coat. He looked at me; he almost appeared like a ghost or something.

"Who are you!" I shouted for his answer.

He did not answer; he just stood there in the middle of the ocean. I started walking towards him. Suddenly detected that I was walking over the water. This is defiantly a dream, I'm sure of it! I mean I'm not Jesus or anything, I can't make miracles happen.

I continued walking, ignoring the stupid comments and the thoughts that filled my head. My face was solemn and when I caught up to him, I looked up. He looked at me and smiled. His face was stern and jagged. He looks like as if he was in the middle of being young and old, so mid 30's? He was tall but with the coat and hat, I couldn't really tell what his body looked like.

"Well I see the apple does not fall from the tree, you are as beautiful as your mother." He grinned at me; his eyes were cold and sinister. His presence only made me quiver.

"Please tell me who are you?"

"I'm a lot of things." His tone of voice was very soft but still felt eccentric.

"I'm serious stop joking around!" I got irritated and clutch my fists.

"Whoa there girl! I'm not here to harm you… yet."

"Yet? Um excuse me but who says you can harm me? You are in my dream!"

He chuckled, looking at me like I was some foolish girl, "Who said this was a dream?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Well of course we are in a dream were else would we be?" I glared at him, honestly who is this freak?

"Cancun? The Bahamas? Jamaica? I don't know, Victoria. You brought us here." He grinned was wider; his eyes began to show a shadowy bitter feeling.

"I didn't bring us here…?" I started taking steps back; this dude was seriously making me feel uncomfortable and uneasy. I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin. The stunning image of the beach was beginning to fade away like a wind.

"Well I guess it really is time to go," he looked at his watch, "well it was nice having this little chat with you." He smirked and gave me a cocky wink.

"Wait? Who are you—" then the next thing I knew, he was gone. I felt the water above me start to shake, and then I drop to the sea floor. The water was deep and dark, I couldn't find the air to breathe or even swim at all. My whole body was paralyzed in fear, so I closed my eyes and tried to wake up.

"MOM!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed. My skin was dripping of sweat, the room was highly heated and I felt like I was going to vomit.

And there it was, a dark smoke cloud rising from under my door. The room felt hot and strange. I rubbed my eyes to get a better clear on what's going on. I looked at over the place to see a black fog hovering my room.

'_What the hell?_' I thought, getting out of bed and heading towards the door.

I tried opening the door but it was smoldering hot. I yelped pulling my hand away from the door knob. I stumbled backwards thinking what I should do. I screamed till my lungs ran out of air. I kept slamming the door over and over till I started hearing cracks breaking. I walked a few steps back and gave it my final push. I ran straight through the hard wooden door as it smash open from the impact and I was finally out. I stepped out the room and saw parts of the house engulfed in flames. There was fire in many small places and it began to grow bigger and bigger. I ran to my mom's room to check on her just to find out she wasn't in.

"Mom? Where are you!" I bellowed for her but there was so answer.

The smoke from the fire began to make it very hard to breathe. I slowly tried to pant for air, trying to get myself under control. My eyes got very hazy and the heat was stabbing my skin like daggers. I looked for an exit just to see the stairs to downstairs being devoured by the fire. I turn back just to see the fire was beginning to reach upstairs. It felt like I was on some kind of sauna in my hallway. The house looked liked was probably going to fall down if I don't do anything fast. But I couldn't take the heat and I needed air desperately. I drop on my knees trying to think and see what more I can do. My body felt weak and I could barely move my legs. I needed to get out of here now!

'_Oh god please someone help!_' I didn't have the energy or the air to scream so the words ran through my head.

_Thump!_

My head hit hard on the wooden floor. The high temperature of the fire was too much and I inhaled in way to much smoke. I saw my whole life flash and disappear. I was normal for what? God damn 16 years? I ask for an exciting life, not this bullshit. Lesson learned; be careful what you bitch for. My eyes slowly began to close as the tepid air around me attacked my helpless body.

'_No god dammit wake up!_' I screamed in my head trying to make my body respond; it didn't work.

So this is it? I ask for an exciting life and now I'm going to die. Was this some kind of punishment? I swear after so many years of trying to find myself, I'm going to end up burning up into a crisp? I still can't even half comprehend that I'm going to die a freak or whatever the fuck I am!

For the last seconds of my life I began to accept my faith in till the last image I manage to catch were big footsteps coming towards my direction, and then the rest just went black.


	5. The School

Everything was utterly engulfed in darkness. I was glanced straight ahead and saw nothing. No human being, no streets, or houses, or grass, nothing but myself and where I am standing on. Moving was not an option either; it felt as I was running to the middle of nowhere.

'_Am I dead?_' the first thing that came into my mind. Kind of a stupid question but what else I can ask after almost being burned alive.

I don't think I'm dead? I don't see a light or whatever they say it looks like in the movies? I didn't feel as if I were dead? Did I die a painless death? I'm pretty sure if I died from the fire I would have felt the horrific fiery heat eating and destroying my body. Maybe I was so unconscious and died? Did I really just that? Oh god, I really need a hold of myself. 

"Ahhh dammit" I yelled out loud, my voice echoes through the area like a cave.

Even though I contemplated that it was the end for me, she appeared. It was my Grandma coming out from some sort of white door. The door had a symbol in the middle that looked like wings of an angel. She looked at me with her great majestic stunning smile.

"My wonderful Victoria; Oh how I missed you so." She spread her arms out and gave the impression of being as glorifying as a miraculous goddess.

Somehow, I manage to walk to her and ran into her arms. She smelled as if you took a bath with one of the best shampoo money could buy. Her skin was delicate and soft. Being near her again felt like some part of my mess up life was normal again. I always have loved my grandmother, as I said before. She just a woman with such inspiration that I always looked up to her as toddler. I would always try to be just like her because I thought it would make me feel extraordinary like her. I could always remember the bed time stories she told me as a baby and every night Grandma would always remind me that being myself is the most special thing I could ever be.

"Grams! Oh how happy it is to see you again! It's been so long." I screamed as she hugged me tight; I felt the tears in my eyes started to fall and wet her dress.

"My beautiful child," she chuckled as she pulls me head to see her face, "why do you cry? There no need for it."

"I'm just so happy I get to see you!" I wiped the tears from my face.

"So am I. I could never be happier knowing that you are alive and well. You are so grown up its unbelievable. I remember when I could just hold you with just one arm, so precious" she cupped my checks and made me look straight at her. Her smile was still warm and inviting.

"Grandma… I'm scared." This was the first time in a long time that I actually admitted I was afraid. We you live a life where things usually was given to you, being afraid was never such a big factor. I tried my best to never let fear takeover because there can only be dreadful results. Right now, what else can I really react too? How? Nothing made sense anymore and all I could do is wish it wasn't real.

"Oh I know you are honey," she slowly stroked my hair, "I have to go soon but you must always remember to believe in yourself and to remember that you are one of the most powerful girl I have ever loved in my entire life."

"No please don't go yet!" I begged. So long I haven't seen her, so quickly she must leave.

"Oh I wish I could stay longer but she is calling me!" my grandmother let go of me and began to float away.

"Who calling you? Please I need you now!" I screamed trying to get her hold her, but my hands only passed through her now transparent body.

"Don't worry darling I'll be back! Stay strong and blessed be my child!" she vanished in a cloud of light that blinded me completely.

"Grandma!" I finally woke up, my head felt light headed. I woke up to find myself in some sort of Hospital room.

I looked around to see everything was vivid pallid. The counter on the other side of the room was filled with a few herbs and a lot of doctor type tools. My palms were sweating and hot, nothing like I ever felt before. My head hurted lot and I notice I had a few bruises and bandages over my legs and arms. I did not know exactly were I was but I was relieved I was safe and alive.

"Ahhh you have awakened!" a chubby pale woman came out from the door.

The "nurse" I assumed was a young pasty woman. She had a elongated white garb with cute floral panels on the bottom lace. Even though she was plus size, she made it look like she was a model. Her skin was pale but perfectly clean. She had red lip stick on and had the Red Cross assign to her chest.

"How do you feel?" she looked at me with her immense charismatic smile.

"I've… been better."

"Well don't push yourself too much; your wounds are still healing. I'm going to get some more healing herbs from the garden. I'll be back in a quickly." She started to walk towards the door.

"Wait…! Where am I…?" I bawled and got her attention.

Her smile was back and she answered, "Well honey, you're at the House of Athica."

'_The House of Athica?_' the question promptly popped in my head as the Nurse left the room. What the hell is the House of Athica? Sounds like some weird setting you see in like fantasy movie or something?

All I really wanted to do was to leave; I needed to find my mom. I was anxious and still paralyze with what happen at the house. Who knows how it started or what was it that triggered it. I didn't want to know anymore, I just wanted to go home and be out of harm's way. Hopefully I still had a home. I gradually dragged myself out of bed. I was wearing a silver cloth around my body. I looked around to see my pajamas folded neatly on the counter. Agonizingly, I tried to stride over to the counter. My body felt very feeble and every step was sore.

"Fucking shit! I need to get out of here!" I howled vociferously trying to focus my strength to not feel the pain. I needed to man-up before I get myself into worse crap than I already was in.

"Are you having fun there?" the voice echoed from the room and was coming from the doorway.

I lifted my head to find a tall figure stepping into the room. He was smiling at me as he slowly got closer to me. It was a guy; he had long dark hair that drop to his neck. He was skinny but yet built inside. He skin was tan and very well cared for. I totally did not want to hear his sarcasm bull or his jokes; I'm annoyed as it is. Though I had to admit, he had a gorgeous smile.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" I snapped at him as I pulled myself up.

"Well I'm the guy that saved your life." He looked at me, still smiling and whipping his long hair back.

"Oh… uh well thank you"

"Don't mention it." He snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" I scolded him.

"I'm laughing at seeing how stubborn you are. Also how you're attempting to get your stuff and leave while you are still badly injured. I'm not a doctor or anything but I don't really think that's such a good plan of yours"

"Oh really? Is that so? Well I honestly don't care cause I want to get out of here and find my mom!" I yelled at him giving him a sharp look.

"Whoa relax there I'm not your enemy, I'm just stating the facts. Plus your mom is safe from any danger. So you shouldn't even be worrying." He gave me one of those smirk that guy gives you when you know he won the argument. I didn't like given him that satisfaction, I barely even know him for god's sake.

"She's here? Where!"

"She's with the headmaster so she safe and sound. Though you should be getting some rest."

"Oh well…" I looked back to see my bed pretty much halfway across the room. I really didn't felt like talking a painful trip back to bed.

"Need some help there?" he looked at me with his murky chocolate eyes and him warm beautiful smile.

I smiled back politely, "Why sure that you be great."

The guy walked towards me and picks me up in his arms. He felt so warm and tender, I swear I was seriously about to fall sleep on him. He had such an incredible scenting colon that had my nose completely hook on. His eyes started to glisten much a lighter brown when appear of the lights above the room. I felt a heat connection with us right there. When he put me down I honestly didn't' want to let go.

"Comfortable?" he asked softly.

"Very." I replied smiling at him again.

"Good! By the way, my name is Avan."

"Hi, my name is Victoria."

"Why hello there Victoria." He picked up one of my hands and kissed it gently. I swear I could feel the butterflies running all over my stomach right about now.

"Are you really the Psychic everyone been talking about?" he asked, still holding my hand softly.

"Oh… well I guess I am" I said feeling still unsure and weird. I kind of have push that thought way back in my head. Just speaking about made my head and stomach twist.

"What do you mean you guess you are?" Avan chuckled, his smile made everything feel serene.

"Well… I mean I really just found out. I don't really know what I am really." My voice was very rough, I still felt very uncomfortable talking about it.

"Well if it makes you feel better, you're not the only one who everyone calls special?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for example, I'm a Werewolf."

I looked at him; I didn't really know what to answer to that. Awkward much?

"A Werewolf? Yeah right" I rolled my eyes already feeling like this kid was crazy. Hey I was crazy too but no matter how cute he is, there is no way he can be a werewolf. Those are the type of things you hear in dumb fairy tales like Little Red Riding hood or something.

"I am! You don't believe do you?"

"Not on bit!" I laughed, he followed behind laughing too.

He took a few steps back and stood still. He looked at me and his eyes began to glow. They were a dark yellow/gold type of eyes that sparkled in the ashen glow of the room. As if they were stars, the eyes burnished intensely and I could feel the scent of mud and grass filling the aroma of the room. Sharp claws grew out of his fingers and he looked so much more tan and muscular. All I did was look at him closely; my eyes and brain were not deceiving me. He really is a real life werewolf, I mean maybe not completely but from what he was showing me it gave me proof enough.

He laughed at me and gave me the cutest look that I swear you only see in movies, "You're at the House of Athica; you're surrounded with people just like you."

'_Just like me…_' the thought bounced around in my head for a while in till it finally sank through.

"So… a school of freaks?"

"Not freak, just kids with special gifts. Nothing from what you see in the movies but everyone here is different. I'm not in my full werewolf form but I'm pretty sure you get the idea. I've only been here for about a year; soon I will be starting my second year. In this school, it feels like you're not alone anymore in this wild unexplained world. You feel… at home you can say." His eyes were still on me, he had the heartfelt feeling inside. It was like everything he said was so charming and felt good inside.

"Yeah it really is crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that," he said leisurely letting go of my hand, "well I really should get going, it's getting late and I need to get back to preparing for the entire new freshman coming out this week to start school, which includes you. I really glad your okay and I hope to see you around." His finally words were left there as he walked backwards, holding his bright smile, and left the room.

"Yeah… see you around." I whispered.

My head quickly drop to the pillow. All I can tell you is, I went back to sleep with a smile on my face.


	6. The Decision

I felt like such an outcast among everyone that was around me. I marched down this elongated bright wide corridor of the school. There were long windows at the side while the lockers parallel it. Outside you see like we were in big hill. I saw the large forest surrounding the campus and tall mountains in the horizon. Some escort was bringing me to the main office to see the head master. I was very tense since I barely knew anything around here or what exactly was going on. As I kept following the escort, I notice the many people going up and down the hallway carrying books and equipment all around. As I remember from what Avan said, school will soon start in this school. I'm guessing these are last minutes arrangements before the new freshman arrive sometime this week. From what the look of things this is a very busy place. I saw a woman walk through walls finding stuff in rooms and bringing them to her cart of supplies. I saw a man carrying a wagon full of weapons and other sharp objects. This was all too much for me; I honestly couldn't believe it even if I was seeing it.

"Not much longer Ms. Justice." The tall escort said with his shady deep voice. I was guessing the guy was some kind of security guard because he wore a dark suit. He was lofty, tan, and very muscular. He wore a special sash around him that carried a sharp sword. He had a solemn face on and didn't even bother to look back at me.

I felt so strange and out of place here. Yeah you can say I'm special, but I still couldn't process anything. It was only of recently that I figured out I was some sort of a freak and now I'm around other freaks just like me? Am I supposed to feel better or worse? My head was roaring once more with questions that I needed answers from on till the escort made me snap out it.

"We have arrived to the headmaster office." He announced, gradually opening the tall pasty door.

Inside, there was a man sitting in a high crimson chair. He was not too old as you would think from movies and such. He was around his mid-30's, brawny, nice shaved beard, stylish clothing, all well represented for a Headmaster. He greeted me as I came in, smiling from my sight. He stood up from his desk, as if he was fascinated by me and stared for a minute.

"My, you are the spitting image of your mother." The man said from his desk welcoming me in.

"I have been told that a lot."

"I'm sure you have. Looking at you, I could also see your grandmother's will power growing inside of you."

"You knew my Grandma?" I replied, astonished.

"Why of course, she would always visit your mother from time to time when she studied here. You Grandmother was very powerful, she trained your mother mostly every weekend. She was such a thoughtful person, such a tragedy…" he voice turn quite after that as he stood from his desk. By the way I want to add, the room looks pretty damn amazing. It was tall and filled with books everywhere. There was some kind of potion table on one side of the room while trophies and certificates were located in the other. The man went over and grabs a picture from a shelf and brought it over to me.

"This is your mother and her, Sophia Gloria Justice, your grandmother." He smiled as he handed me the picture.

I looked at the picture for a really long time noticing all the little images and items placed all over the picture. They were in the front of the school, I'm guessing. My grandmother had her hand over my mother's back. Mom looked so stunning back then too, she had her nice long chocolate hair and gorgeous smile. They both looked so young and happy; it made me miss seeing her smile and words of comfort again. She would know what to tell me about my "gift"…

"Oh man, my apologizes, I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Alaric Forman by the way. Headmaster Alaric." He went over once more to his huge desk. He sat down and organized some papers.

"You mother was nice enough to save some documents for me for your transfer of schools."

"Transfer?"

"Yes. You are now a student of the House of Athica"

I was startled at the statement, I did he really say transfer? "Whoa whoa there! I never asked for me to stay here. Honestly, I don't' think I belong here with all of this... this… madness!" I couldn't think of good words to say, all I knew is that I just wanted to get out of here.

"Well you mother is safe and sound now. We couldn't save your house but your mother was smart enough to already secretly pack suitcases for you waiting at your dorm room. She informed me and gave me this to give you." Alaric grabs a letter from his drawer and handed it to me. It was a letter from Mom; I didn't want to open it in front of him but I might as well do so. I was curious and still needed some things to clear out. I open it slowly and out I pulled one of my mom's decorated card with the messeged inside:

_Dear my beautiful wonderful daughter Victoria,_

_I know things may seem horrible now, honey, but they will get better. Don't worry about me, your headmaster is keeping me in a safe place were they will help me find a new home. I still have no information of your father well being but I will sure gave you the latest as soon as we meet again. I informed your headmaster has your enrollment to the school. I know it seems crazy and all but I want you to stay in the school. I want you to learn all you can to protect yourself and found who you truly are, sweetie. This is an opportunity of a life time and I want you to stay in the school. Please do this for me I couldn't bear the thought of my only daughter being harmed. I wish you the best of luck for now and hope you can get well adjusted to your new home. I will try to visit you soon and try to write more letters for you. Behave yourself and show them all what you are truly made of._

_Love,_

_Your Mother._

The letter ended on that note. My mom wanted me to stay here, how I could disobey her? She knows what is right and I'm not planning to doubt her now. Every since I was little, my mother has always been there for me to make hard decision in my life. She was there for me whenever I needed it. I loved my mother to much too ever imagine disappointing her. I will stay, but only for my mom.

"Alright, I'll stay." I turned my attention back to Alaric.

"Delightful," was his reply with a smile that looked like he was younger than he looked, "Karen, please direct Ms. Justice to the Girl's dormitory?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere this strong smoke air appeared and tall slim woman. She had wavy blonde beautiful hair and was very a dark blue colored suit. She was very petite and pretty much looked like a total supermodel.

"Why certainly, Headmaster. Come, Victoria." She nodded and walked towards the door. Unwillingly, I followed right behind her.

Afterwards, we traveled through several vast hallways just for me to found out that this school is larger than I thought. Every detail and design of the school architecture was pretty well designed. It was sturdy and balanced, probably can withstand many different types of damage. Overall this school was perfect to hold super powered kids, as bizarre as it sounds.

"As you can see our school is very diverse and pretty well organized. There are many hallways that evidently connect too many different passages and classrooms so it might be confusing at first. Though to make it a little simple, the school is divided by 4 types of wings. The North Wing is made up of magic and its purposes, including potions, history class, any type of studies of magic. The North Wing is for studies and stuff like that and it has also the library. The West Wing is located near the Atlas Mountains. The Atlas Mountains are forbidden to be enter unless accompany by a teacher or group of Starlight Fifth Year Students who specialize in studies of the Ancient Greek Gods and Landmarks. By the way, just to mention that on the day of orientation, which I believe is tomorrow actually, you will be place in family. A family is what we call our sections or houses of the school. There are three different types of families, the Sunlight's, the Moonlight's, and the Starlight's. Once placed usually these are the type of people you will be around most of the time through your years at the school. Your family is very important and is a way to make things much more organized in the school."

She talked for so long; I haven't even notice that we finally made it outside the campus. She continued her explanation walking at a steady pace, "Anyways, the West Wing is pretty much physical training and classes that involve the practice or your powers. There are plenty of battle ground to work and train to enhance your abilities. The East Wing is near Poseidon's Sea. The East Wing is made for stealth classes and classes based of speed and training of flexibility. Most of our clubs and school events are located on the East Wing is and a great place to socialize since the Cafeteria is included in the East Wing. Including we have our auditorium for those in pursue of Poet Literature and Drama. Finally, the South Wing is based of the studies of the world. Pretty much what your local high school has. There are classes of science, math, computer lab, history of the mortals, and we have the Garden of Athena. We have all types of special herbs and everything else there. Pretty much the basics of the school and all its incredible wonders." She ended her long speech as we stop in a pink stoned building. It was pretty big but not as short. It had the emblem of Aphrodite on the top of the door.

"This is the girl's dorm building. You'll sleep and hang out if you have time. If not, the Dormitory is only truly used after school is over. Once then you can visit it at any time." She smiled smoothly and gave me a light push into the building.

To be sincere, the inside of the building was as great as the outside. It was a huge room containing several marble shiny tables and chairs everywhere. There was a little bar on one side that contained several beverages of soda, juices, and other sugar drinks with a fridge. On the opposite there was a snack area were several toasters and microwaves and cabinets filled with everyone's favorite treats. There was always a big flat screen TV for everyone can have a chance to watch in the lobby. At the end of the room where three stairs and on the top there was a moon, a sun and a star.

"Tomorrow on the day of your orientation for the first year of students you will be place, as I said before, in family. The family you belong with will be the stair case you heading to the rooms you will live in. You will have 2 other roommates to share it. I hope for now you don't mind I let you sleep here in the dining room of the dorm. Since you haven't been put in a family yet, your suitcases are over there and if you need anything just come and find me." She smiled once more and walked out of the room.

I walked around the huge room for a while, investigated what appears to be my new home. It was pretty empty besides the janitors cleaning the stairs and tables. I sat on a small red couch to get my head together. My body felt so much less tense as I cuddle down on the soft fabric of the couch.

"This is too much…" I said slowly under my breathe. I couldn't believe what decision for me to stay here did I just make? It was so much in for one day. I felt tired from head to toe. I laid in the couch, maybe for now a nap would help clear my mind. I slowly closed my eyes, unaware of the crazy day I'm about to have the next day…


	7. The First Day

My eyes opened from the sting of the sunlight that was glinting firm on my face. I was sweating and it felt like I was left in a heater. I peaked around to notice that people were beginning to enter the dormitory? I felt awkward having to make people see where I had fell asleep in the main lobby's couch. I look at myself, still wearing the same outfit since the day of the fire? I had to definitely get out of these clothes. I took a peak at my watch and notice it was about 7:30am. Some girls were talking to each other and dragging their many piles of suitcases up and down the stairs. I guessing school was starting to commence and the upperclassmen were already beginning to come. My body still felt a little queasiness and dizzy. My 2 suitcases were still placed on the main counter. I opened it to get out my purple blouse and my booty shorts. I don't have a room so I don't really know how I was going to get dress. I mean if all of this happened normally, I would have been dress already. With the whole burning of my house and almost dying, right now seems the closest I have got to 'normal'. Most of the girls were busy running around half cocked finding friends, blankets, pillow cases, towels, food, anything they could get their hands on to be prepared for the first day. It was like some kind of crazed zoo and the animals have finally been let out. The air was beginning to have a thick smell of eggs and bacon from the kitchen stove on my right. Girls' crowded around the mini kitchen reaching for food to obtain. With all this commotion, there had to be one girl that was generous enough to lend me their shower.

"Hey, excuse me? Can you let me borrow your bathroom to clean up?" I walked up to the nearest girl I could grab. I felt really diffident since I was asking a total stranger, but I might as well start making friends here if I am going to survive this nonsense. She was a dark haired girl and she absolutely looked stunning. She looks as if she was a mix of Filipino and Spanish. Her skin looked like a deep color of caramel and light brown. She had an amazing slim body and gorgeous long hair.

"Uh, sure I guess? Did you like sleep here or something?" she replied back, looking puzzled and astounded.

"Yeah, I arrived a day early because of… some issues I had to work out" I tried to say in the most kind way possible. Geez this is really awkward.

Her eyes looked up and down at me for a sec, "Uhh sure you can shower up, and you look like a mess anyways."

"Thank you so much, my name is Victoria by the way."

She opened and small yet humble smile was shown, "You can call me Katherine. My room is up the Starlight staircase, number 204. Be swift though, my roommates are coming their way soon." She demanded yet still kept her stunning smile, she handed me her keys.

Hastily, I ran up the Starlight staircases to find a stretched enormous hallway of rooms in each side. Some were being occupied and others were open and ready for the new students. I saw many girls going from door to door asking for hair products, shoes, make-up, etc. Slowly, I made my way down the corridor. Some girls looked at me with a suspicious and spiteful manner; others ignored me and just went into their rooms. I finally ended up in room 204. I open the door and it was pretty spotless and vacant. There were 3 beds set on the end of the room. There was a closet and many shelves and baskets. I entered the bathroom on the left, took my clothes off and entered the shower instantly.

15 minutes went by after that. The warm feeling of the water rushing down my back felt refreshing and relaxed me. The long moments in the shower felt like years have gone by. I guess with all the insanity that been going on, feeling enliven and new was just what I needed. I stop the water and grabbed a towel off the railing. I rapidly dried off, putting on my endearing purple blouse and shorts. I admired myself in the mirror and looked as if I was brand new and ready to face the day. At least now one thing's for sure, I was fresh enough to last through whatever crazy things come my way. As I got out of the bathroom, I notice that Katherine and who I guess were her roommates were entering their room.

"Who the hell is she?" asked the tall black haired girl sitting on the bed. She looks like an absolute model. She had an amazing figure, made me feel completely unattractive and self-conscious.

"She's just some girl that needed to use the bathroom, I'm sorry Crystal." Katherine looked timid yet she still kept it calm.

Crystal stood up and replied, "Well, Katherine, don't let it happen again. I don't want the stupid freshman ruining my first day back to this shit hole." She rolled her eyes and threw her 5 suitcases under the bed.

"You can get out now?" said the blonde girl walking towards me. She looked fierce and deadly. The seriousness of her voice surrounding me made the tension in the thick air. Note to self; don't get into a fight with these girls.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." I back away trying to seem humble though didn't really work.

"Well I honestly don't give a fuck, so bye-bye." Crystal demanded as she waves her hands away. I noted her eyes were dark and bitter. It's like there was but pure malevolence inside a girl who looked like she could have any man in the world with a snap of her fingers.

"Thank you Katherine..." I looked at her, smiling.

"No problem." Her eyes were a bit anxious, thought she manage to show a little smile as I swiftly left the room.

"_Attention: All first year students please report to the East Wing for your orientation." _

The noise of the loud speakers ran all through out the building. Some girls began to leave the dormitory, I followed closely. As I began walking out to the outside of the campus, the day was still young. I looked at my watch and it was 8:10am. The sun still has not risen fully though it was hot enough for people to wear shorts and sunglasses. The campus outside was actually really nice. There were flowers and tress located at multiple spots around and many different soda machines and benches. There were high and tiny buildings all around the place. Also, I notice a really extensive grey wall that surrounded the whole place, I'm guessing to not have intruders to come in. I felt really odd bounded by so many people that apparently are "just like me." I commenced to follow a few of them trying to figure out how to get around this big campus.

"Mom, can you just listen to me for one damn second?" I heard a girl shout from a giant oak tree near by.

"No I will not listen, Elizabeth. I'm so sick and tired of the same bullshit with you every time we discuss something important." A tall, kind of chubby, woman was beside the girl.

"I bitch because obviously I don't want to be here!" the girl howled with force.

"Well that's too bad. END OF DISCUSSION" angrily yelled the woman.

"Fine I'll fucking stay!" the girl rolled her eyes, still disappointed in the fact that her mother was completely ignoring her. She grabs her suitcases and stomp away from the mother.

She came closer to me when she looked at me and said, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Oh... Nothing I'm sorry!" I quickly apologize, not noticing I was staring at the girl and her mother's argument.

She gave me a dirty looked and simply just walked away. Man, girls in this school have so bitchy attitudes too! Geez and I thought I was going to have trouble fitting in now!

I began walking again, looking back at the girl stomping her way into the school when I suddenly bump into to someone. All of their books and papers fell on the floor.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was looking." I look up to see a red hair girl smiling at me replying, "Oh don't worry, and it's all cool." She had a warm smile as if her hair was creating the heat.

I picked up her books and then said, "I'm Victoria, by the way." Handing her books.

"My name is Ariana Grande." She had a sweet smile that you can tell this girl is happy a lot.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a first year student too?"

"Yes I am! I was just heading to the orientation to the east wing."

"Oh, same here. I got pretty lost since I barely know anything right now."

Ariana looked at me and just began giggling.

"What's so funny?" I started giggling myself.

"Because I love to giggle. And I know exactly where to go! If you want, you can join me?" her grinned made her look very young and ebullient.

"Yes, please. I'm totally lost in this damn school."

Once more again, her laugh was now very charming and humble, "It's cool. I know how you feel, trust me. Though the office in the main center gave me a map so I don't think you need to worry." 

"If that's the case, then let's get going." I said smiling with satisfaction that I meet her.

She smiled back and started sauntered towards the school, I followed behind. The place seemed pretty marvelous, though my question is, do I belong here? Yeah I made the decision to stay but is it worth it? I was scared and nervous but I can't stay like this forever. I just have to tough up and face it. I took a deep breath still walking behind Ariana once we got inside and began getting through the huge hallways crowded with incoming students. Some kids were getting their materials and books they need for the year while others we most likely heading towards orientation. Everything seems pretty normal, in a weird way of saying it. Ariana kept on walking with her head held high, I wonder how she is dealing with all of this. She seemed so calm; I mean I don't know her that well but no one can seem this enthusiastic about this situation. It was pretty late now as the hallways began to slowly disperse and students went off. Many freshmen were already in the orientation. As Ariana and I began to picked up our pace, we landed on a little road block up ahead.

"Well if it isn't out little friend from this morning." I heard a snarl voice coming from the entrance of the East Wing.

The voice came from Crystal who stood there blocking my way. Katherine and Abbey were right besides her, looking as if I was some kind of prey of theirs.

"H-Hello there." I walked towards them, feeling edgy and frightened.

"Look at you! Looking all pretty and what not?" Crystal unhurriedly walked around me.

Both Katherine and Abbey followed behind her. All three girls were surrounded me. Ariana was outside the circle, she looked concerned and scared too.

"Why so serious, hun? We won't bite." Crystal stopped and was right in front of me. Her eyes felt like daggers piercing through my skin. Her smile looked as devilish and evil.

Swiftly, Crystal's smiled twisted in quick seconds. She was swift and grabbed my hair with her bare hands and pulled it towards her.

"Look here missy, I'm the boss of this fucking school so I don't want your perky ass thinking as if you're going to changed things," I began to gulped as I was in pain. My eyes were shut tight has Crystal spoke into my ear. She had a strong clutch on my hair. "Don't ever think you have a better advantage just because your something special got it?" she pulled it harder as I gulped and shriek a little.

"Let her go!" Ariana spoke up and ran after us. Katherine and Abbey stopped her path. They blocked me and Crystal's sight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Abbey smirked at Ariana and pushed her hard. Ariana flew across the floor and smashed into the lockers aside us.

Both girls laughed at the scene. Crystal still had a great hold of my hair. I tried to break myself free but Crystal was much stronger than me and I still don't know how to activate my powers at will. I was completely hopeless and scared.

"See you stupid 'first year' bitches. We run this shit now you get your shit together and follow my rules." Crystal yelled with such confidence and power, the hairs on my body stood up.

Slowly, Ariana stood up. Her fists were clenched together and began to glow like fire.

"Let her go or else." Ariana's red bright hair glowed brighter than it was before. Her hands were literally on fire and pointed at the three girls.

"Oh well how interesting, look at this girls, we have a Fire Starter in the house." Crystal let go of my hair. I fell flat on the floor, my hair was a mess and the ache rushed all through my veins.

All three girls concentrated on Ariana. She stood motionless and had a fire ready to shot. She looked so much more different, such poise and strength. Maybe I judged her too early before I got to discover the real Ariana.

"Fine. Alright I'll let it go, for now. Well see next time you disobey me." Crystal smiled gently. She felt calmed and walk away from us. Elizabeth and Abbey followed right behind.

Ariana quickly ran to me. Her hands were back to normal and they came to help me up.

"Are you alright?" she helped me get up and started fixing my hair.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I still felt slight pain on my head. I saw the three devilish girls walked away from us. I knew this wasn't going to be the last time we dealt with them. Oh god, this is going to be an interesting year…


	8. The Roommates

Frankly, I'm not much of a fighter than it seems to look. My friends back home would always comment on how much of a good upper body strength I have because I was always pretty good in gym. I also was on my schools track team and I would go to the gym a lot. You'd think someone like me wouldn't be afraid to be in a fight; well I'm just not one of those people. After the confrontation with Crystal I've been pretty petrified. I mean she was really strong, and when I say strong, I mean it. She had like a tight grip on me that I've never felt before. I know I'm acting like such a baby but come on now. When you officially go to a school full of supernatural human power wielding teens, you tend to be much more careful than you already should be. It's literally a "dog eats dog" world at the House of Athica. Though I decided to put it out of the mind, even though it was hard to focus during the orientation because of it. I sat next to Ariana who pretty much acted her usual self. She was smiling and had that vivacious attitude even though she was the one who did most of the defending back there. I seriously need to get my stuff together if I am going to able to survive this damn school.

"Come on silly, let's go see!" she grabbed my sleeve and literally threw me off my seat. You can tell I was thinking a lot because I didn't even notice we were half way down with the assembly. I ran behind her all the way to the extended crowd of students looking for their name on the list. The list is for everyone to officially be introduced to their new founding family in the House. Also you could see pairs of name stuck together, which probably means who your roommates are going to be.

Ariana and I gazed for a while and couldn't find neither of our names anywhere. The crowd was gradually decreasing in size as many first year students giggled and scream on what family and roommates they were stuck with.

"Oh my fucking goshhhh!" Ariana jumped with cheerfulness. Her face glowed with such power it was like her whole body was on fire…

"Uh Ariana…" I questioned, noticing that she literally was on fire.

"What?" she looked at me perplexed in till it took her a few minutes to say "Oops? That happens sometimes when I get really excited." She giggled and was slowly turning back to normal.

"Excited for?"

"…We are in the same rooms together!" she shouted, she had a huge smiling all over her face.

"Are you serious?" I was pretty surprise on how coincident on the first friend I make at school ended up being my roommate?

"Yes! We are officially in the Moonlight family!" she yelled with such happiness that she hugged me tight.

'_Moonlight? I was place their..?_' I thought quietly, looking to see the lists of all the moonlight members and their assign rooms. I didn't know why they put me in moonlight but I guess it is what it is. Plus in a way in makes sense, since I always loved the moon and what not.

Afterwards, the orientation was over. They pretty much explained all the information I already knew before because of Karen so sleeping through it was not a big deal. Ariana and I rapidly ran back to the girls' dormitory to settle in our new room. The sun was gradually beginning to set, what a wild day has it been. It felt pretty eerie on so much that has happen in one measly day. The girls' dormitory was completely packed with all the new girls running around talking, finding their rooms, find where to place things, etc. Me and Ariana just stood there and watch the madness unfold. We both had 2 big suitcases on each hand and began to climb the Moonlight staircases. I was totally being push and shove to every direction trying to get up to the top of the stairs. Once we made it, we went down the extensive hallway. There were several passages in between leading to other rooms all around the enormous building. For a moment I thought we wouldn't make it in till there it was, Room 125.

"You ready?" I looked at Ariana who was following behind me the whole time.

"YES! Hurry up would ya!"

"Alright, alright!"

I open the door with such suspense, just to get on Ariana nerves. Then we just nonchalantly entered the room, noticing it was pretty much like any other normal size room. There were three beds, one bunk bed and one single. There were 2 closets in each side and some kind of coffee table in the middle of the room with carpet underneath. We also had a bathroom right next to the door, so it made the room look like some kind of hotel room but better. Though the greatest part of this room is that we got a huge window that has an amazing view of the rest of the school. To be honest, I kind of pretty much prized the room.

"Holy crap! This is so cool!" Ariana immediately threw her bags on the floor and began to explore the rest of the room.

"Yeah... it's pretty neat." I, looking like a total idiot, slowly walked in admiring every single piece of it all.

"Who do you think will be our other roommate," I heard Ariana ask as she jumps on the bed.

"Huh?" as if I was daydreaming, asked her.

"Our other roommate? There are 3 beds in this room."

"Oh yeah… um who knows?"

"Why don't you figure out yourself." I heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance of the room. I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"You!" I yelled; it was the rude girl I saw arguing with her mother, Elizabeth.

"Oh great. It's little Miss Sunshine." She snorted, making a face of disgust.

"You know this girl?" Ariana came behind me and whispered into my ear.

"Sadly, I met her earlier today."

Elizabeth moved her way into the room and swiftly took the single bed to herself. She threw her bags on the bed and unhurriedly started unpacking.

"I just want you both now this is my bed, got it? I don't want to deal with no fuckery or whining about cause I honestly don't give a crap. And don't expect me to be all goodie-goodie just because we are roommates and in the same family bull." Elizabeth exclaimed as she took out her night clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Whoa... this girl needs to calm her tits." Ariana looked at me, I began laughing.

"Tell me about!"I was pretty much laughing hard. Couldn't really help myself; good way to lighten up the moon.

Well, I guess I ended up bunking with Ariana, which wouldn't be so bad I guess. I took the bottom bed because I hate heights. I started unpacking and putting my clothes in the closet that I shared with Ariana, while Elizabeth took the other closet for herself. It was getting pretty late now as I looked out the window and the sky was already darkening. The school was on sight and looked like as if it was a city. Bright lights everywhere and people walking here and there. It was pretty miraculous to be honest. I fell completely in love with everyone so far, except for the people who already hate me and the fact that I still haven't dealt with the whole conception of my powers. I just don't know, it's weird how a place like this could be home to so many people that are "different." Not going to lie, the place started to grow on me. I kept my eyes looking out the clear window to the shady eerie dead horizon in the sky. My thoughts pretty much left on a train and began traveling all over the place. Sometimes I feel like my brain is just filling with so many different emotions. I wouldn't be surprised if I was diagnosed being bipolar. My mind says one thing but my heart says another. Though I would much rather if to be fake or actually really scared of it all. I needed to take a break right now or else my head would have overflowed with conflict.

"Victoria, you okay?" Ariana asked quietly, as she been already prepared and ready for bed.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts, "Yeah, I will be."

I knew it will be, at least over time. It might take a while, but it will all get resolved eventually. I went to the bathroom, brush my teeth fast. I put on a night gown and crawled into bed. Ariana was getting comfortable while Elizabeth was already into deep slumber (man, I miss a lot of things when I'm in deep thinking.)

"Goodnight Ariana." I whispered.

"Goodnight Victoria." She replied back with a soft and sleepy voice.

Then, I leisurely began to shift my eyes close. I felt comfortable but strange sleeping in a new bed. I would have to get use to it since I don't I'm going anywhere anytime soon. I was too tired to complain anyways. Though, with all of that said, my body went into deep sleep.

Right away, I knew I was already dreaming because now I was in some sort of burial cave somewhere. It was frosty and gloomy; there was pretty much dirt and rocks everywhere. Though there were some types of cravings or markings written on the wall. I took a few steps forward just to see what I was seeing. There was some kind of secret language in what I'm guessing is Latin: _Dea de Luna, servo vos filia._

I had no idea at all what it meant because I don't speak Latin, though there were more inscriptions underneath. Including the writing, there were drawings and pictures of what I'm guessing looked like monsters. Although in the middle there was an illustration of a beautiful girl. Her hair was brown and long with curled tips. She wore some crown on her head and had a stunning purple dress on. I observed the image for an instant, for a second the figure kind of looked like me.

"Wait a second…" I said quietly though the words echoed through the cave.

There was the lukewarm feeling again. It embraces and engulfs my body entirely. I felt tender and light running all throughout my body. I turned around to see, it was that light again from my birthday.

'_Nice to see you again, young one._' The light, though, was no light anymore. It was a dazzling figure, a tall glittering woman. Her skin was perfect and gold. Her hair was extended all the way to her chest. She also had a gorgeous dress that kind of resembled a kimono.

"It's you again… the light?" I stuttered to let out my words; I was too memorized by her beauty.

'_Yes it is me again. Though more of alive than ever, so to speak_' she replied and had the sort of extraordinary voice that you wish you had.

"Can I ask again… who are you?"

'_Well don't you see the resemblance?_' she chuckled and looked at me with a fastidious smile.

She was right, she did resemble someone. Despite the fact that for some weird reason I didn't know who. It was as if I met this person before but never actually seen them.

'_You give up?_' her laugh was wonderful and it filled my body with cheerfulness and tranquility.

"Yeah I guess so."

"_Well, I'm your great-great-great-great Grandmother, Melissa Saunders."_ Her eyes shined vivid as gold. I couldn't trust what I was hearing.

"I must be dreaming, this can't be—" I was utterly freaked out and didn't know what to reply.

'_Now relax! There is no reason to freak out over something so silly.'_

"Um… no offence, but your dead."

She chuckled piercingly but still had her attention on me, _'Why yes I am aware of that. Honey I'm dead but that doesn't mean I can't come and look over you once and a while.'_

"I guess not..."

Her smile was just impossible to resist, _'Well may I say you are the striking resembles of your Grandmother in her younger years. I remember always looking over her to see if she did not get into any trouble.'_

"Thank you," I smiled politely and finally manage to relax my muscles.

"If it's your Grandmother you are worrying about, she is fine with me." Her tone was very assuring and made me feel better.

"How did you—?"

"We are Psychics, my darling. We know everything." Her arms spread wide and she release a bright sparkles flying all around me. They felt warm and tingly as they race through my skin.

"My daughter, this is not what I was here for to say," she went from happy to a more somber tone, "there are evil forces lurking trying to bring back the dark ages of the supernatural world. They are forces from the Gods has created lost control over their children. They want your gift, my love. Only your gift is a key to world peace and show that the world has not plunge into darkness yet. You are powerful Victoria, don't you ever forget that. You are the Gifted One, the fore sought to save humanity from the forces of evil trying to corrupt it. Stay strong and remember you are the one that can bring prosperity to the magic world and the Gods." Her image began to fade away. I didn't want it to go, I was so confused and scared I panicked.

"Wait… I don't go yet. I need to ask you—" the whole dream went into a blank state. Everything was white and I didn't know if I was awake. I just stared into what all I can see was just colorless.


	9. The Man in the Black Coat

You know, I'm getting sick and tired of these bizarre dreams and encounters I have been having lately. Like a girl need her damn rest from all this supernatural crap that been brought to my life. I was having a horrible time trying to get up on the morning. My head felt as if thousands of needles were piercing through my skull and the whole room felt woozy. The sunlight was filling in the room; I could drink the aroma of the fresh flowers outside our window. The sky was crystal blue and the sun shined pretty high all over the school. I unhurriedly got off the bed, feeling just like crap. Ariana and Elizabeth were still sleeping. I walk over to the bathroom just to see the horrifying figured I looked like. I quickly brushed my hair and tried to fix the mess my hair was tangled in. Really, even after all of this, I seem so shallow caring more about my appearance than what's going to happen next. I sauntered out of the bathroom to see that there was an envelope on the footstep of our door. I picked it up and opened, not caring from whom it is for or where it came from. There were three sheets of papers that that each had our names. It had the name of out classes so I'm pretty sure this is our schedule for the day.

"Ariana, Elizabeth, wake up, our schedules are here." I groaned, walking sheepish back to my bed.

"Uhh…" Ariana small girly noise sounded out as she began awakening. She got up and was brushing off the crap on your eyes that always happens to be on after you wake up.

Elizabeth was still in her bed. I rolled my eyes and just placed her schedule on her bedside. Sincerely I really didn't feel like dealing with her attitude today. I got my things ready and took a warm shower first. The warm water sparkling on my body helps me let go of all my thoughts. Ever since I woke up I kept having the same word in my head repeating over and over: _'The Gifted One'_

"Come on, Victoria. Hurry up!" I heard Ariana strident voice coming from the door; I didn't even notice how long I was in the bathroom. I turn off the shower and put on all my clothes rapidly. I wore a tight black skirt, with a white top and my jean jacket on. I felt pretty fresh as I put on my heels and got ready for classes. If I was going to look good, might as well do it on your first official day of school? Though I notice I didn't even had any materials or things to bring to class. What do you bring to a supernatural school anyways?

"Well aren't you up and perky." I heard the annoyance of Elizabeth's voice coming from her bed.

"Good morning Sunshine." I said sarcastically.

She gave me repugnance look and got off her bed, "When do class start anyways?"

"Well its 7:00am, on the schedule it says class starts at 8:00am so we have time to eat breakfast downstairs." I answered. Ariana quickly got out of the shower and then Elizabeth got right in after.

Ariana gave one of those weird looks and said, "She looks like in a good mood."

"Oh totally, you can tell by the way she stomps and throws her shit all over the room." Elizabeth's stuff was pretty much all over her side of the room. I don't even remember her unpacking, was I really that tired to not notice? Though, nevertheless, she is still one cluttered girl. I told Ariana that I was going to explore the breakfast area that they had for all of the girls at the main lobby of the dormitory. The moment I got out of my room I saw girls going back and forth from room to room. Each giving each other hairbrushes and hair dryers, etc. Just like yesterday, the girls were scramble in every other room. Which I'm guessing were the upperclassmen.

'_Man is it always this busy?'_ the question surfaced my head as I walked down the hallway pacing through all the hectic girls. Once I got to the lobby, I pretty much just sat down and ate my cereal. I ended up seeing Crystal and her groupies walking down the stairs. Her eyes were in blaze, she looked fierce and in control with each step. She smirks at everyone as she passes by and leaves the dormitory. Seriously, I fucking hate her.

"Truthfully, she needs to get an attitude check." I heard Ariana as she walked towards my table and sat down with her cereal.

"Tell me about it…" I muttered.

"What's your first period class?"

"Ummm…" I looked down at my schedule, "Creative Art First Year Division."

"Really? I have that 3rd period. Man, can you believe we actually have to go to school here now?"

"Yeah… I'm still shocked at the fact that I decided to stay." I looked down at my cereal feeling as if I regretted the decision now.

"Yeah, well, it will get better," she had a warm smile that kind of made me feel better, "as long as we stay together; we can get through this insanity somehow."

"Yeah, you're right!" I said with a reassure smile. Eh, maybe it won't be that bad after all. Maybe if I stopped complaining for a few seconds and actually appreciate the fact that I'm alive, what's the worse that can happen?

We heard the announcements saying how the first bell with ring soon and people need to start getting ready for class. I picked up my bag and said my good-byes' to Ariana. I left the dormitory and headed for the school. The day was beautiful, frankly. The flowers were blooming intensely and their smell circled the campus. Students were walking here and back everywhere throughout the school's courtyard. It really just was a average beautiful day to me. I felt the rush of air filling me and giving me life. Sometimes I think so much of conflicts of life, I don't take time to just relax and see the world I have around us. And just like that, I swear I knew I wasn't looking in till I accidently bump into someone.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry—" I looked up and saw it was Avan.

"Hi there." He said with his startling charming smile, I swear I think I was about to blush.

"Uhh Hi… what's up?" I was so nervous, I felt stupid that I couldn't think of anything better to say.

He laughed, "Nothing really, just taking a breath of fresh air. It's a gorgeous day, you know?"

"Yeah.. It really is..." I swear someone seriously needs to smack the shit out of me before I look like an idiot one more time.

"Well… you look nice today." He said quickly to keep up the convo. Great, my stupid self was now making the conversation awkward.

I stared blankly into his eyes. He had these gorgeous chocolate eyes ever. I mean yes, most of the people in the world have brown eyes but his were especially good looking. I felt like I was diving into a sea of chocolate. It keeps me from realizing how stupid I looked staring at him. My mind went back to reality as I felt it ring in my head.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry. I feel so out of place right now. And thank you so do you!"

"It's okay, I know the feeling. And hey, got to look nice for your new classes." He laughed and took a turn for me to admire his clothes. Damn, he is so adorable.

"You perfectly have some swag there, my friend" I giggled, but seriously? Someone needed to make me shut the hell up. God, why am I so awkward around cute guys? Before I could think about it, he cut off my train of thought and got closer to me.

"Well, you look beautiful today may I add?" he said politely, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Oh, I think already said that." I chuckled

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Sorry. I-I'm kind of out place too I guess."

"I-I-It's fine. Its weird the first day, you know?" I kept my gaze right on him. A few minutes, which felt like forever, passed of us just chuckling and looking at each other. It didn't even come to mind that I was going to be late for class in till I looked at the center giant clock in the middle of the Courtyard. I needed to get my move on before I late to my first class ever, "Shit, class is about to start. See you later?"

"Definitely" he winked at me and walked towards an entrance into the main building. God, at least one good thing I can look forward to today.

As I was about to head into the school, I felt an icy shudder running through my shoulders. I didn't know the sensation at first but it was some strange stir running through my skin. I shrug it off and continue to head towards the door when it happened again. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

I glanced behind me to see the outside was getting drained as students were entering their classes or into the main building of the school. I started to walk more close to the center of the courtyard. I looked around and honestly everything looked fine to me. The birds were still in the sky and the day continued to look beautiful. But the picture of that reality was broken as I heard a horrible shriek coming from the alley near the girls' dormitory. I dropped all my stuff and ran towards the cry of the girl in peril.

"Oh god! Someone help me!" The cry was loud in clear it pierced my ears. I had to get there fast or else something really awful might happen.

As I got closer, I felt my blood pumped. What the hell am I doing? As I got closer and closer, I yelled out, "I'm here where are you—" but not one was there?

I gradually walked deeper into the alley. I could feel my heartbeat coming from my chest. My body was tingling with a feeling of danger. Someone was near me; I could feel the power closer and closer.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, I waved my hand a made a garbage can fly into the air. I need to control my powers or else I could get myself killed right now.

"Behind you!" I heard the scream of the girl.

I looked behind me to see it was Elizabeth and the Man in the Black Coat holding her headlock firmly.

I was about to step forward when my whole body flew mid air backwards. My body smashes into the concrete wall of the building firm. I gasp hard, spitting out all the air contain in my body as I drop to the floor. I looked up to see Elizabeth tears running down her eyes and the Man in the Black Coat still having a tight grip on her.

"Let her go now I said!" I picked myself up and waved my hands, hoping somehow my powers might be able to defend me and save Elizabeth. Nothing worked , it didn't even faze him.

I saw a little smirk coming from his mouth. He threw Elizabeth to wall with one rough throw. Her body collisions roughly and falls right on the floor. The Man in the Black Coat starts to march towards me now.

"Get away!" I raised one of my hands, hoping somehow my powers would shield me.

The Man in the Black Coat got closer and closer. His footsteps got louder and my heart ran quicker. I looked around, terrified, and used my powers to fly random objects at him. Nothing really hurt him, he just keep on marching. I ended up throwing a sharp metal broken spear from the ground near a trash can. It stops right in front of him, mid-air, and drops to the floor. I swear I could hear the blood pumping from my veins getting louder and louder. I couldn't stop repeating in my head, _'I am going to die.'_

I saw Elizabeth stand up from the floor and then lift up her hands. There was a sewer drain near the corner of the alley. Water began to rise from the drain leisurely. Once a good amount of water was in the air, Elizabeth flung the water at the Man in the Black Coat. It splatter all over him; suddenly turning into ice. Half of his body was completely was frozen like a popsicle. I looked at Elizabeth, shocked that she was able to do it.

"Come on, no time to explain now!" she waved at me to hurry up.

My legs felt frail from panic. I wasn't always good at reacting things hastily but I knew I had to do it fast or else. We both ran out of the alley as rapid as we could. We didn't stop running. We keep going and going even if we were out of breath. Our blood was pushing on full-drive and our chests were on fire. We didn't look back not once; we just keep running for help for shelter…


	10. The Vision II

My legs could not take it anymore, neither did Elizabeth's. We drop to the floor once we entered the school. I could feel the warm tensed air surrounding my sweaty skin. My body was hot and in a little bit of ache came over. The hallways were pretty much empty since most students were in their first period class. Seriously? Why is everything happening to me now?

"Victoria? Elizabeth?" I gazed out to see whose voice was coming close to us. It was the Headmaster of the school, Alaric. His assistant, Karen, followed hurriedly behind.

"Hello there headmaster…" I said, out of breathe and sarcastically.

"What happened? I sense some danger was coming but I didn't really know what was happening!" his face was fully concerned and look at us as we were in atrocious condition, which was a exaggeration since we barely got hurt.

"I heard Elizabeth scream… I ran to her as fast as I could… it was some Man in a Black Coat… it attacked her!" I felt breathless and as if my lungs were burning on fire. My words came out in parts, low but still comprehensible.

Elizabeth was quite, I looked over to see she was all right. Her back was against the walls and she was also trying to seize her breath. Her skin was pale and she had her eyes shut. I felt really awful for her; I mean I would also be petrified if anyone tried to attack me like that. Even when you have powers, that doesn't protect you from fear itself getting in the way.

"Elizabeth, my dear, what happened?" Alaric helped me to my feet then walked over to Elizabeth.

"I don't know anything." It was all she said. Little by little, she got her balance and picked herself up.

"All I remember was that I was getting out of the Dorm to head for class. I saw him standing out of nowhere. I ignored it in till he started following me. Then out of nowhere he grabbed me and then," she looked at me, her eyes filled with fear, "if it wasn't for Victoria coming for rescued, he probably might have killed me."

The words felt like daggers piercing through your skin. It was tough to adapt the feeling of almost dying. You never know how you will die, it could be anything really. Today you might be perfectly fine and then next some car could run by and hit you. BAM! You're dead. I'm pretty sure now being unordinary and having special powers increases the chances of dying. Wonderful feeling *sarcasm*

Alaric stared at us with his murky black eyes. He looked as if he seen a ghost or something. But for some reason knew what was going on. I didn't know how, but I knew it because I was listening into his thoughts. At first I thought I was just imagining it, but as if I felt his fear, I manage to tap into his mind somehow.

'_Could he really be back? What if we are in danger? I have to warn the Dominion!'_ His voice sounded frightened but it was strident and lucid in my head. I guess this whole telepathy thing comes with the perks of being Psychic. Cool, I guess?

Alaric stood up and began pacing in circles to settle his emotions. He looked over at Karen and gave her some kind of 'nod'. She clearly knew what he meant because her facial expression changed fast and she stepped towards the opposite direction.

"Both of you girls, head to class now. We will deal with this whole situation soon and it will all be fine. No need to worry." He gave us a reassuring grin as if it would make anything better. But I knew he was apprehensive, I could easily channel the feeling inside. Rapidly, he bowed and began to walk back to his office.

"That was really bizarre, don't you think?" I glanced at Elizabeth; she nodded with agreement.

"Yeah it was. Do you think something bad is happening?"

"I don't think so. I mean he did say not to worry. So I guess we should just leave it to the more experience for now. I don't feel like getting myself into trouble on the first week of school."

"Agreed." She looked at me with a half smile. She was as bothered as much as I was, that's for sure. I decided not to tell her of what I read off of Alaric's mind. Better off not worrying Elizabeth more than she already is.

As both of us decided to head to second period class since we ended up missing first period because of the attack, Elizabeth leisurely glanced at me and said, "Thank you. I couldn't show my gratitude more. You saved my life when I was a bitch to you since school started. That was no intention of mine. It's just frustrating, you know? I never asked to be here." The hallway around us was quite. I looked at Elizabeth and I felt her pain. I didn't want to be here either. I never asked for powers or to be special. All I wanted was to be normal, even if it was dreary and simple. I felt Elizabeth crying for help deep inside. I didn't know what to say really. Nothing would make anything easier.

"You're welcome! And yeah, I understand. Trust me I feel the same way. But I mean I guess we were given these powers for a reason, at least that what my Mom would say in these types of situation." I tried to lighten up the mood, you know? Elizabeth giggled, she looked at me and seems like a whole new person. Her eyes were much more clear now and her skin looked as if it were glowing.

"Your mom seemed like a good person."

"She's the best! I wished she was here…" I looked down at the floor. I really do wish she will come to see me soon. It's not even the first week and I already extreme dislike it all.

I tried to keep up the conversation without looking like some depressing little girl, cause I totally was not.

"So what are you... exactly?"

"Me? Oh! I'm a Mermaid!" her smiled was bright and pleasant.

"A Mermaid? Really?"

"Well yeah! Finns, tails, and all!" she acted as if this was practically normal to her? Geez.

"How long have you known?"

"Couple of years. I can turn to my full form once I touch water. When I was young I saved a man from drowning at the beach near my home. And when I came out I had a tail and looked almost liked Ariel from the Little Mermaid! Well, without the red her like Ariana and I don't live under the sea." She started laughing at her own joke. I pretty much sounded stupid laughing also.

"Didn't the guy you saved… you know… saw?"

"Nahh. After I brought him to shore, my mother saw what happen and dragged me back home before the guy was conscious enough to see." She kept her pace steady, simple steps. Before we knew it, we arrived in front of her class.

"Well here's my class," I looked to see she had Spanish 4 first. I kind of started laughing in my head knowing how strange it is to have a World Language Class in a strange fucked up school like this.

"Oh... well I guess I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." She replied and walked into class.

Once then I was completely alone in the hallways. It was such a deep stillness that you could probably have heard the cricket noise. I stood in place trying to regain my strength you can say. I felt so powerless all of the sudden. I don't know what it was but I just was having such a bad feeling. After everything that has happen, I couldn't really blame myself for anything.

'_Victoria, get a hold of yourself. Just get to class and forget._' I felt like total crap and really didn't want to go to class. But I had to do something, can't keep holding onto the past. I took a deep breath before I headed to my Magic Sociology class, which is my second period class. I know this is a lot to take in but I couldn't stop and act weak now. I can't. In these life and death situations I get myself into I really can't be weedy. I need to act strong no matter who broken I can feel inside. Gravely I don't understand why I have so much strength for this? I don't give myself enough credit for taking a lot of this shit anyways.

'_The Heart of a Saunders pumps loud and strong!_' the strange voice began to echo inside my head, giving me such a faint feeling.

I recognized the voice instantaneously, "Melissa? Are you there?"

'_I'm always here, dear. I never left your side and never will.'_ Her voice was very soothing to my ears and made me feel at peace.

Like a total idiot, I smiled lightly as I looked around, knowing she wasn't around and I was completely alone.

'_More love, the stronger the power. More hate, and it will corrupt you forever._' Melissa's voice was deafening and unambiguous. It went by hastily but I defiantly got the message.

"What do you mean by that?" I shouted out, but got no answer.

"Victoria Dawn Justice!" an irate voice of an old woman blew me out of my conversation with Melissa and brought me back to reality. I saw her marching down the hallway looking right at me, "You are supposed to be in my class right now, young lady. Come come! No time to waste I have a class to teach, you know?" her voice sliced through the air like a sword. Shit, I'm on bad terms with a teacher now. Great. *insert sarcasm here*

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly picked up my bag that I left earlier today near my locker. The old lady grabbed me by her hands to drag me to class. Once there, she threw me in a big room full of almost 20 desks. All of them were aligned in the middle of the room in perfect order. Students were all looking at me like I was some kind of freak. Hell, I was a freak but so are they! I hastily went to my desk that was in the middle row. The old lady stared at me with her immense swollen eyes. Seriously, she was scaring me and I don't even know who she is?

"So Ms. Justice? Aren't you going to sit down now?" she asked while she ambled to the front of her class.

I got really edgy as I become aware of everyone staring at me at this point. I took my bag and swiftly took the only empty seat in the middle row of the class. She gave me her last stern look and then began talking again.

"Well if some of you don't know, as I said before my name is Mrs. Stella. I'll be your Magic Sociology Class 101 First Year Division Instructor. Some of you are actually 1st year while others might have had to repeat the course. But no matter, I will prepare you in any way matter to have every one of you to pass and go to the next level!" her smile was with confident with authority; I swear I feel as if she was such a boss. After that she just began a lesson on the Significance of having our Powers. I really wanted to listen careful because maybe I can get some idea on what's going on with me. I felt something light hit my back; I turned around just to perceive some really cute kid was there. He smiled at me and holy crap I felt like blushing out. I saw that he threw me a note, I opened it and it said: _'You're Cute! –Gabe'. _

The cute guy in my class thinks I'm cute? Oh wow! I felt my face flush with embarrassment, not trying to let anyone notice. I felt my body getting lukewarm as I turn back to him and whispered, "Thank you!"

"Ms. Justice! Once again you want to disrupt my class from a proper learning experience with your chatting?" Mrs. Stella eyes were back on me. I really should stop pissing her off and hating me more than she already did.

"Oh no, Ma'am. I really sorry—" my voice broke off as she shouted back.

"Come to the front of the class, please." She demanded.

Leisurely, I got off my seat. As I was marched to the front of the room I felt my sweat dripping down from the face. Everyone was just watching me carefully without saying a word. She told me to stand right in front of her desk so everyone can see me.

"Well Mrs. Justice, I actually heard much about you and your _'special'_ abilities. I would like to see please." She looked at me like a little girl. Her face was much more gentle now and sweet.

"I don't really know how to control it…"

"I understand. But still the more you use it, the much stronger it gets because you practice more and more. You are a Psychic, aren't you?"

Everyone in the room murmured and huff as if they heard some kind of horrible disease. Geez, was I really that appalling? So far, I've been the only psychic in this whole school which I thought was strange. At first I didn't really wanted to answer back but in the end I had the face the music.

"Yes, I am." Every student began whispered, looking back and forth at each other as if they knew exactly what I am. For a moment, I wished I could have just dash out of here and break out. But I need to know that I can't runaway forever from this.

"Well then… we haven't had a Psychic in our school since you Mother! Psychics are very rare in this school. It's a pleasure on having you here." Mrs. Stella was a different person now; she gave me a soft pat on the back. But as if took out all the air in my body, I was gone. My eyes were intense pallid and I could barely hear people in my class scream, "What's wrong with her?"

I was having another vision and this time, it was really dreadful. I could see flames engulfing the whole school. It felt as if I could feel the fire burning deep in my skin. I screamed in pain knowing that I was feeling what I was seeing. I saw kid's running back and forth either helping take out the fire or running far away. There in the blaze, I saw my body smoldering into a crisp. I saw five bodies looking at me and amused as they walked away. The vision was so horrifying; I felt the agony and the pain of people everywhere. I saw Elizabeth and Ariana crying and trying to save me but couldn't. I was already dead.

Then, as if I was in a tornado, my eyes swirl and I was back in the class. My eyes were burning and I'm pretty sure they are bloodshot red.

"Call the healer! Now!" yelled Mrs. Stella.

I dropped to the floor fast, I saw Mrs. Stella holding me tight. Instantly she reminded me of my mother when she was holding in through my first vision.

"You'll be fine okay?" she kept repeating herself. But the look in her eyes told me a different story.

'_I don't think I'll ever be fine'_ I whispered quietly in my head.


	11. The Truth

All I remember seeing where lights. The lights sparkled vibrantly all over from what I could distinguish. My eyes felt as if they were taken out and smashed. The pain was excruciating but I held on tightly just to witness what was going on. I kept my mind focusing on the lights as they carried me to the Nurse's Office. I swear I can never get enough insanity in my life anymore.

"Everyone stand back please!" I spotted the same nurse from before, the chubby pale one. She had such a grim expression; I could channel the anxiety emotion inside of her. Even though I could hardly see, I felt the tension rise in the room.

The Nurse's hands covered my eyes. I heard her mumble of some eerie language or something that just kept my attention. Then all I could perceive was a vivid green light swirling in front of my eyes. My body was less tense and the pain was gradually fading away. Once the green light was done, my eyes were fine. My body felt such liveliness and warmth; it was like all the strain and soreness suddenly vanish.

"Is she okay now, Barbara?" I heard Mrs. Stella's voice vibrate the room.

"She will be fine now, the damage has been erased." I saw the Nurse look back and forth from my teacher and I. I stood up from the nurse's bed and saw Mrs. Stella and Gabe, the guy who gave me the note in class, standing near the doorway. He looked relieved to see me awake. Gabe walked slowly towards my bed with a little smirk on his face.

"You had us scared there?" Gabe was positioned right next to the bed. His smile was perfect, I swear. It had such a perfectness it almost made me melt.

"Oh…um n-nah it's okay. I-I mean I'm fine now!" I stuttered feeling very tense and panicky, which was stupid to act like in front of an attractive guy.

"Well that's good. What was that anyways?"

I didn't want to tell him. It was better that less people know the truth of the vision. I didn't want people to start worrying and crap, "Oh it was nothing important. It was just something that happens to me a lot, that's all."

"So your eyes turn completely white and you scream your lungs out happens a lot?" He questioned.

"Well… not that exactly. Look, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine now."

"You're right. Well I better get going, got to get to my next class. See you later?" he was walking out of the Nurse's office. Still had his million dollar smile on him. I couldn't resist so I said, "Yes. Of course. Bye!"

The butterflies in my stomach were ubiquitously fluttering inside. Why is it that I always have time to get almost killed and time to meet cute boys? Life makes absolutely no sense to me at all.

"Well maybe I can help you clear it up?" I heard a familiar woman's voice coming into the room.

"Mom!" I shouted and leaped out of bed. I ran into her arms, I missed her so much.

"Oh honey I missed you too, how are you?"

"Oh Mom. The weirdest things have been happening to me in this school!"

"Oh I know sweetie, I've seen it all!" she hugged so tight that I honestly wanted to cry in her arms. My life has become so overwhelming I don't know how to handle it. Having powers, yeah I could get over it. Almost getting killed, yeah kind of brings anxiety into your life.

"You've seen it?" I asked, I felt stupid since it was obvious answer. My mom was a psychic too but much more powerful, who knows what amazing abilities she has.

"It's a Psychic Connection, my dear. I'll explain more later. Come, let's walk"

I followed my mom out of the building and began pacing slowly around the courtyard. I was kind of anxious on what my mom is going to tell me but I knew it was bad. I felt it; I sensed it. The scent and feeling of sadness lingered around the air.

Once we found a quite area with a little bench under an oak tree, we both sat. Her eyes were filled with such anguish; I don't think she even knew how to start in till she said, "Oh Victoria. It breaks my heart so much to tell you this. Honey… your father passed away."

He...what? The words exploded on my face, like a tight grip into hell. I can't deal with this, not now, not here. The tears poured down as if it were on cue. I couldn't control my emotions. All I could do is drop on the floor and bawl. My dad, my one and only father, is dead. You those moments you could physically feel your heart drop down to your stomach? Yeah, this was that moment.

"No! Mom, please no! This can't be happening! This is my fault—" the words couldn't even begin to explain what I felt. Such agony and despair, all I could was cry on my mother's knees.

She stepped down and put her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't control it. All my emotions felt amplified from this. I felt rage, anger, sadness, pain, all of these emotions rose in me. My body was trembling as if it were freezing cold outside.

"Victoria, you need to get it together! Your powers are control by your emotions! You cannot give up! Do you hear me? Never ever give up!" my mother's words were jagged but understandable. My whole body just felt numb. I couldn't deal with another crisis, I just can't. The truth hurts, it stings through your skin like a dreadful burn. I gripped my fist securely and my mom helps me get up. I looked at her and felt she was breaking inside also. My dad was everything to me. He always has been there for me like any father to daughter relationship was to me. All I could remember as seeing the vision before he died. My dad has been a remarkable person who loved me for so long. We have been through thick and thin throughout the years. Like any daughter and father, we argue, yelled, and laugh a lot. But I was Daddy's Little Girl, his princess, his life. All I did now was clutch the necklace he died for in my hands and weep.

"We will get through this, you hear? Things will be okay. I need you to stay calm, okay?" my mother's voice sounded very distant. I was barely responsive of any of my surroundings. The pain was sharp wound in every part of my body. I felt like it was torturing me from within.

"It's my entire fault!" I shouted so loud in till my voice crack and I had nothing left to say. Nothing will ever make this better. My heart was broken and my soul was shattered.

"No it's not! Come now. I have to bring you to your father!" she begged and pulled hard on my arm. Honestly I didn't want to get up; I rather die and lie motionless on the floor then go anywhere else right now.

But then, my body lost its control. I stood up fast not knowing what going on. My mother's eyes were glowing intensely; they almost looked like gorgeous pearls that you would see in movies. Her face was steered, almost as if she was going to attack me. She grabbed my arm hard and sent a pulse all thorough my body that gave me chills.

"I didn't want to do this but I had no choice! Victoria, you WILL come with me and YOU will not leave my sight. You WILL listen to everything I say in till I lose control of you."

I nodded in agreement, like as if I had a choice. My mother began walking towards the East Wing of the school, which was located near Poseidon's Sea. Quickly, I picked up my pace trying to get a grip on myself. My body was traumatized and full in control of my Mom's will. Her powers were stronger and the more I tried to fight free the harder it got. My Mom was going in a steady pace; her eyes did not look back at me. We got closer to the Beach of Poseidon when I felt a bitter breeze brush the hairs on my back. It was such a familiar feeling, like the dream I had before. The air smelled salty fresh from the ocean the closer we got to the East Wing Side of the Campus. I saw little seas creatures running and walking all over the place. My feet then suddenly touched the warm soft feeling of sand. The aroma of the sea swirl around my body filling me with such energy I felt like I was going to burst. I saw my mom finally touch the cold water of the Sea. She stood there for a few minutes looking over the beautiful horizon of the beach. Slowly, she faced my direction and releases the control.

"Honey, as a psychic, you have the ability to see the ghost of people who have died, communicate with the dead. Your dad has been with you the whole time, you just haven't notice it. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate only on him."

I did what my mom commanded. Nothing made sense right now but I rather not question and just do what my mother asked. I shut my eyes and concentrated only on my dad. The sweet smell of the sea and the feeling of the warm relaxing sand helped me feel better. All I thought were the good memories I had with my dad. I remembered the one time in my 6th birthday, my dad dressed as a clown because the one he asked for couldn't make it. I never really liked clowns at all but I never had the heart to tell him I didn't. He tried to be funny and what not to my friends but I failed completely has they booed and threw food at him. Still, I loved the fact that my dad was still there for me. Then I remembered on my 8th birthday, my dad bought me my first bike. He would bring me every Tuesday to the park close to our house and taught me how to ride.

'_Hold me tight, daddy. I don't want to fall'_ I saw the memory play in my head like a mini movie. All I could see is a pigtail girl pedaling a pink tricycle through the thick grass of the park. A man was holding her from behind and helping her push the pedals.

'_Don't worry, princess. I'll never let go'_ said the man hugging the girl tight. The girls giggled as she returned the hug with a kiss on the man's nose. The feeling of the movie filled me with such joy I felt the warm gentle tears streaming down my cheek. I realized I was having a vision of the past somehow. I didn't know how it happened, all I knew was that the little girl was me and the man was my dad.

"Victoria…" I heard a man's voice from the corner of my ear. I recognized it right away and lifted opened my eyes.

"Daddy!" my voice was high and ecstatic. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. My dad was standing right in front of my with a big grin on his face. His body was sort of transparent but still it brought me joy to know he is here.

"My wonderful daughter, I'm so sorry I have failed you."

"You can never fail me, Dad. You are my hero." I smile wide that it brought tears in my eyes. They flushed down my cheek as I felt the warm feeling of both of my parents reunited.

"I have never been so proud of you. I knew since the day you were born that you were going to do great things. The Gifted One, the one destine to save humanity. You have so much power in you that you wouldn't believe it. If only I could be there to hug you one more time." My dad spread his arms out. I came closer to feel the essence of his spirit lingering on my skin. It felt like a lukewarm fire was building inside of me. I felt protected under his wing.

"Oh daddy, I don't know what to do with myself. I'm so scared. I don't know if I can."

He gazed down, "Victoria, you always have had an inner strength within you. Nothing has ever been a problem. You have your mother, you have friends, and many people here to shelter you. The necklace that was giving to you protects you, remember that. You are never alone because we are all here for you. Promise me this? Remember how powerful and special you really are," his hand slightly glided through my cheek, I felt a shiver through my body raise up, "We believe you can do it. Your mother is here to teach you and understand it. We will never leave your sight."

My dad's voice was sincere and calm. His presence just illuminated me with such strength and delight that I felt like I was going to lose control of my emotions again. But all I did was a commence of tears. But they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy. My dad looked at me and smile. He believed in me and I know I should not let him down.

"Your necklace is a symbol of the crescent moon; never let it out of your sight. The moon is an empowered creature. Its radiant light flows through one's body like an electric charge. Believe in the moon, as Psychic powers derive from it. You're destined for greatness. I love you, Victoria, and I'm here to the end."

My dad's spirit began to slowly fade away into the horizon of the Sea. The warm breeze rushed through my hair. My mother gradually strides back up to me and smiled.

"There is so much you don't know and I wish I could tell you. But when the time is right you will find out. Come, you have to finish your school. You already missed 3 periods and there still 4 more. I don't want any type of slack from you missy. I'll let you finish your school week, I'm going to drive back home, okay? During the weekend I'll come back and we will begin your training. Come now, before your teachers get mad."

My mother tugged my arm telling me to come back to school. I didn't want to go. For the first time in weeks, I finally felt free and relaxed. My body felt like it was leaving myself and flowing with the wind. I loved how the salty balmy wind prickled my body. I felt liberated and I felt normal.

"The Sea is traumatizing, isn't it?" I saw my mom walk back next to me and glanced out at the stunning horizon, "I remember my first time coming here, and it felt like it was such an amazing escape. I never wanted to leave; I would always come here to think my troubles through."

She looked at me and gave me a hug. I felt like crying but at the same time I didn't. The wind of the sea brushed all my worries and conflict aside. I felt one with the land, like a trance. I knew I had to do what's right. Even if it gets me into trouble, or loses those around me, or gets me killed. I fully now understood what was finally missing in my heart, what I have been looking for since my birthday, it was faith. 


	12. The Practice

"Now class, can anybody tell me what is the right thing to do when someone's in need." Mrs. Grace stood highly on her tip toes in from of the class as we all repeated, "Stop and help!"

I had a seat in the middle row gently just looking at my Human History Teacher cheerfully glow like a Christmas light. She had sparkly red tow heels and a long fluffy dark dress. Her hair was short cut but had that type of swag to it. Her lips were pluck and cute pink shade to it. Her cheerfulness filled the room like a gas, making me feel secure. I thought it was funny how people at this school consider those who are not like us to be mortals or humans. I mean it felt weird at first saying, but at the same time I kept reminding myself I wasn't alone. I wasn't the only "different" person in the world. Even though I will never get my life as a normal person back, I gradually began to realize that I just needed time. I felt like it was déjà vu all over again as I felt it this feeling before. Can't blame a girl for wanting something to stay the same. Besides that, the point is I needed to remind myself from now on, I know I can get through this. After my whole meeting my dad's spirit at the beach, my mom brought me back to class. The day was almost over as I had only 1 more class yet, which was Gym. Oh boy that's going to be interesting…

"Well class, I know most of you are first year students, which means learning about your 'past' might seem a little weird at first. But it is a way to always stay connected to your old life. You must always remember that being different doesn't make you anything less or more than anyone else," Mrs. Grace seem really sympathetic to the humans. She looked serious at first but quickly shifted back to being perky.

It wasn't such a big class really; I saw books of World U.S. History stalked on the shelf. I saw paper clips and staplers all over the place; I also noticed the art projects students have made throughout the years posted on the walls. The best part I forgot to mention, Avan is in my class! He sits in the desk right in front of me too. Score! So now I have an excuse to look at him for a whole class (not trying to sound like a stalker or anything).

"Now then I just want everyone to feel at home in this class. No one should ever feel like they don't belong because that is unquestionably not my intentions. Now I want you to pair up into groups of 4 where you will introduce yourself and where you come from, also I want all the Second and above students to try to also introduce and understand the requirements for this class, hm? Simple enough!" she smiled brightly at everyone and returned to her desk.

I stood up immediately just to see Avan turn around and face me. Awkward enough, my face blushes a dazzling pink. My skin starts to tingle, oh god I hope he doesn't notices…

"Well, well we meet again!" he smirks and looks at me. His smile is so perfect it is almost unbelievable.

"Oh well I guess shit happens, you know?"

"I feel like you're stalking me now?" he chuckles softly.

"Me? Stalking? Chill! I'm a good person!"

He looks at me and nods, and then a thought freely sinks into my head, _'Victoria is so beautiful, wow, she's so sweet too.'_

I managed to tap into his mind and read it, just like I did with the Headmaster earlier. I could feel a sort of peaceful and sweet feeling inside of him. He is very confident about himself and feels obligated to always help people, since he is a werewolf. For a moment I didn't realize I was staring too closely at him in till he said, "Trying to find something?"

"Ohhh! Uhh…" I panicked, trying to think of an excuse.

"I know you can read minds, you don't have to hide it." He starts to laugh hard. It pretty much made me feel embarrassed to be right in front of him.

"How did you—"

"You're a psychic, right? Everyone knows how powerful psychics can be. Especially from Saunders's line of psychics, your ancestors, right?"

"Yes, wow I didn't know people knew so much about it..."

"The Saunders's have always been Victorians of Good. They assisted tremendously win the Third Great Nation War in the 1950's. Your Grandmother, Sophia Saunders, before she got married and became Justice, was so powerful she took out over 100 of creatures and warriors out just by tapping into their minds. I learned that about Magic History last year!" he looked agitated, I never knew anything about my families past. Most of my life, stuff about my family have always been kept a secret. My Mother told me some things were always better off left unsaid. I never truly understood since I was so young but know I feel like I knew what she meant.

"That sounds incredible… I mean I doubt I can ever reach to her level"

"You can if you believe in yourself and try hard enough" he took my hand and squeezed it. It was pretty corny thing to say but I thought it was sweet. His hand was warm and tender. His eyes still had that sort of mysterious yet dangerous type of way.

"Oh well it's true, not trying to sound corny or stupid if that's what you're thinking?"

"Oh now you can read my mind?" I smirked looking up to his clearly blush face.

"Well…" his hand went around is head and left it there. He such a nice person, I don't understand why so nice to me. I mean yeah he saved my life from the fire but he still barely knows me? I couldn't really read his intentions; I think I'm exhausting myself out from my powers.

"You know Jogia, if you get any redder you face might look half bad then it already does?" I heard a deep voice coming towards us. It had a very thick sort of British accent to it that drew my attention. 2 guys appear to before us, one had tall wild hair and profound tan skin. His eyes looked small but it was all I could focus on. The guy behind him had his hands on his pocket. He was much paler than the guy in front of him. His hair jet black and looked pretty timid.

"You got jokes, huh? Yeah sure whatever," Avan gave both guys the stereotypical guy-hand shake everyone does now of days, "What's up guys? I didn't hear you leave the room this morning?"

"I had to rush and do this delivery for my brother again, he getting on my last nerves lately!"

"Doesn't he always do that? But hey, um this is Victoria. You know, the Psychic?"

The cocky tanned guy looked at me. He smile carelessly and gave me his hand, "Hello there," he winked as I gently look at his eyes, "I'm Stefan Anderson, I'm a Dragon Knight."

'_Dragon Knight? Oh wow that's something different'_the thought pop into my head spontaneously.

'_She's really cute, man. Avan one lucky bitch!'_ and I'm guessing now that was Stefan's thought? This whole telepathy thing is really going give me a headache by the end of the day.

I smiled as a respond. Once then my eyes wandered the guy behind Stefan.

Stefan saw what I was noticing and said, "Oh and this kid is out little Christopher," Stefan grabbed Chris from his neck and had him in a headlock. Chris struggle with Stefan's tough grasp but manage to break free. Once then he looked had me and displayed a generous smile.

"Hello..." he waved at me but still kept his silent face up.

"Don't mind him, he's the quiet roommate. Mostly since he's our gloomy little Vampire!"

Chris manage to look down but smile. A Vampire? Really? I mean I was expecting a little bit more different? I guess stereotypes truly don't define a person, whether they are real or not.

"So guys what's your next class?" Stefan continued talking, luckily keeping things from getting awkward or anything.

"I have Gym..." I frowned.

"Gym? Well looky here, so do me and Chrissy here! We will be manage to take her hands off of you after this class, huh Avan?" Stefan came and put his arm around me. He smelled really good actually, like lavender mix with vanilla. Avan chuckled frivolously, not trying to take anything seriously.

"Oh man Stefan, I wouldn't want to keep you from your amazing charm and hospitality." Avan lifted his arms up, sarcastically replying to Stefan.

"I knew you would understand Avan." He winked at him boastfully. Man this guy is full of himself, but I guess I could tolerate since he is Avan's friend and he still can be nice. After that the 4 of us continue to discuss our schedules. They all managed to inform me of all the secret hallways and shortcuts in the school. I was beginning to fit in at last. I didn't feel much of an outcast or alone. I had people that were nice to me, why should I keep complaining? Besides Crystal and her group, things began to feel just like a normal high school. My body began to settle, finally starting to feel more intact with my surroundings. Soon enough, with all the talking we had class ended. Desolately, I said my goodbye to Avan as he needed to go to his last class of the day. As I walk to the West Wing to the fields for Gym. Both Stefan and Chris took each side of me and looked at me bizarrely.

I looked at both of them, "What…?"

"This is your first Gym Class, right?" Stefan eyes locked eyes with me, examining my body like a machine.

"Yeah?"

"Well here some tips on trying to stay alive, k?"

'_Stay alive? That can't be good…'_ I thought to myself.

Chris continued Stefan's train of thought, "Well first off, try not to get badly beat up. Mr. Dwayne isn't the type of guy to just simply let you take a break during a battle."

"Yeah, the dude fucking psycho! His dad was killed in the Third Great Nation War. He's pretty… military type of guy. Well also he's a Golem, which means he is super strong and tough." Stefan continued walking as he held the door out for me and led us to the West Side Fields.

"A Golem?" I questioned, not really knowledgeable about my monsters and mythical beings.

"He can manipulate and control the Earth. His body is almost unbreakable, kind of like Stefan's Dragon Armor Skin." Chris stopped as he grabbed Stefan by the arm. He grabs his risk tight and smash him right on the face. Stefan didn't even flinch, his body stood still right on the spot. He smiled at me as I notice his skin almost looked like the scales seen on a dragon…

"See? Nothing! Mr. Dwayne can also transform into a Rock Golem Form! It's crazy and powerful! Better not get him mad." Stefan said as we got closer to the huge field ahead. The place was a large green pastured. I saw a couple of students already sitting on the grass waiting for the teacher.

"Are you surprised or scared?" Chris examined my face and looked worried

"To be honest, I'm surprised with this whole cool armor thing Stefan's got going on, terrified on the teacher part…"

"Don't be afraid, you got us! Hopefully you won't be paired up with someone hard."

"What do you mean when you said… battle?"

"From time to time, Mr. Dwayne likes to pair us up with a partner and train by battling each other. Obviously he tries to either pair you up with someone you can handle and won't hurt you too bad. Gym is a way to train and freely use your powers for anything. There lots of things we do here… but you'll have to wait and find out." He winked at me again as we finally arrived to the large arena sort of field. The day was still luminous so the sun shined high in the sky. The field seems to be spread pretty far from the school perimeter to the school's walls. My hair began brushing the side of my cheek as a small breeze went pass us.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked quickly.

"Yes, I really do wish they don't pick me though." just by knowing me and my experiences, just as expected I had the worst fucking luck ever and jinx myself completely!


	13. The Battle

My nerves begin tingle instantly when Stefan, Chris, and I sit on the cold flourishing grass. The sun was beaming down the sky resembling to a lamp you put to show light in your bedroom. I felt really anxious as I looked around at the classmates surrounding me. Most of them looked really hard-hitting, not knowing who they are or what their abilities can be. Then my eyes are in total shock to see Crystal and Gabe sitting together far away enough that they are not in the crowd of students. Gabe? Really? He was so nice to me before in my first period class when I got knocked out from the vision. He saw me and smirked at my direction. Crystal noticed what he was staring at and took a hard grip on Gabe's arm. She gave a devilish sly smile that sends shivers down my back. Finally there was an abrupt earthquake movement that shook the ground hard. A man came crashing out of the floor and directly appeared right in front of us. He was very muscular and had pretty broad shoulders. His arms were twice the thickness of my skinny legs. He made me look like a total toothpick.

"Well… aren't you going to greet your teacher?" he angrily asked us.

In unison, we all said, "Hello Mr. Dwayne!"

"LOUDER!" he howled as he told us to get up from the grass with his hands.

"HELLO Mr. Dwayne!" we all yelled, looking as if were in some army camp or something.

"Good! At least I know my students are alive and awake for today."

Mr. Dwayne then started talking about all these requirements and activities that's going to happen this year. There's Capture the Flag Tournament soon and Basketball tryouts. There so much going on I began to doze off since I care very little about sports and such. But I promise myself that I will try the best to my abilities to do well in this class, since it seems more dangerous and crazy than actually safe.

"As you guys know, I want to see everyone abilities be more used, you can say? I want some good ass-kicking kids! Now who's going up first for the battle? Come on, everyone eventually going to go up? No?" he stomped around waiting for an answered. No one dared said even the slightest noise to provoke him.

He stationed right on the central of the crowd. He glared at everyone in till he yelled out, "Well then I'll put it more interesting… 2 vs. 2?"

Everyone in the class started mumbling with each other acting as if this is a total bombshell. I'm so glad I can probably be with a partner, less trouble for me I hope. Still I rather not go at all, that would be even better.

"I know I don't normally do this team matches but we needed to get these battle done because I need to evaluate everyone's stats. Now let's see…" Mr. Dwayne took out piece of paper, which I'm guessing is the class list. His fingers run down the list really quickly in till something caught his eyes.

"Please let it not be me…" I clap my hands together and closed my eyes, scared to open them.

"Victoria Justice? Is she in this class?"

_'Oh god, kill me now dammit'_ I knew I should have jinx it, fuck this!

"Yes… I'm here." I stood up as everyone's eyes loomed over me. Some students began to murmur at each other, evaluating my appearance and what not.

"Well, well, how interesting. A psychic, huh? We haven't one in the school for a while. Well pick a partner, let's go your up." Mr. Dwayne smirks and pointed to the field. I groan loudly, fearing on whom I'm going up against and if I'm even going to survive.

"I volunteer to be her partner!" Chris immediately stood up. His dark eyes look at me and gave me a warm half smile. I whispered quietly, "Thank you, Chris."

"Ah, Mr. Gardner, oh I hope I get to see those fangs finally emerge this year! With actually damn fighting."

"I'll give it my best."

"Good! You both are against—"

Like lighting, Crystal damn voice spoke up in a flash, "Us! Me and Gabe we'll go against them!"

_'Seriously? As if I didn't have enough on her?'_ I rolled my eyes, already dreading this to the fullest extent.

"Well, Mr. Fox and Mrs. Anthony, go up on the field! Teams head up the field and take your places on opposite sides!"

I took a big gulped, already scared out of my mind. My hands began to shake and sweat as I took each step towards the field. Swiftly, Chris took his place next to me. I rapidly read the thought in his head like a book saying, _'Trust me, we'll be fine! I won't let them hurt you.'_

Chris's sweet smile sort of reassured me that he is going give it his all. I knew the same I had to do for him. I hastily analyzed all the abilities I have recently used in my head and tried to quickly think of a strategy. My brain began working 70 miles an hour before I noticed I was already had my feet right on the spot in the field.

"Alright rules are simple. This is just an introduction exercise. Each opponent is given a 2 flags that are place right on the ground in front of you. You may place the flag on any part of your body you want. Kind of like flag football in a way, but to the extreme!" Mr. Dwayne began to hysterically laugh. I didn't how was it funny to see my ass totally get kicked!

He continued talking, "Once both flags are removed or destroyed, you are out! You have the whole field and it's terrain to plan. Take your time and focus! Don't take it too far to the point where someone could get badly injured because I will immediately stop the fight. Close combat is acceptable of course. If you get roughly wounded or anything you can yell to stop and I will send you to the nurse's office to get you promptly healed. No cheating! I will be watching your every move."

Mr. Dwayne was finally finish, he took a long breathe and held is hand out. The class eagerly watches us as we place the flags on ourselves. I put one on my back and the other coming about of my shoe. I readied myself, concentrating on the terrain. There are fortunately couples of boulders nearby the place, good places to hide or dodge any severe attacks. I need to be brave, mostly in times like this. I inhaled profoundly and kept myself in total focus on my opponents. Crystal looked very arrogant, easily placing her flags on both side of her hips, thinking she could easily win. Gabe also did the same; his dark eyes kept on me and smiled. They both acted very strange and confident like they are going to win? Well I might not be much of a fighter but I refuse to end up satisfying Crystals needs on beating me up. This chance gave me a built of buoyancy I knew I must use during now or it's over for Chris and I.

Mr. Dwayne began the countdown, "5…4….3…2…..1….BEGIN!" immediately he took a big step as he shouted us to commence. In almost 2 seconds, Chris instantly disappeared from the spot he stood. The next moment he right in front of Gabe as he push him hard. Gabe flew hard on the ground and swiftly stood up. Whoa! Chris is super fast! I'm guessing because he's a vampire and what not.

"Hey pay attention won't you?" Crystal stood right at me and shoves me hard. My legs quickly drop as I hit the floor. Crystal snickers as her hands began to look strange.

"Oh man, this is going to be too easy!"

Sharp-like claws started to produce from her finger tips. I stood up as she lunged at me with full force. I rapidly dodge a few of her attacks from the sharp claws in till one scraps my arm. I loudly shriek in pain, but somehow like my powers acted from danger blew Crystal far away from me. She smashed hard on the ground and scraped her elbows. Telekinesis can surely come in handy in times of desires. I saw Chris still going on hand-to-hand combat with Gabe. With each blow both of them keep going at each other. Then suddenly I saw some weird shadow come out of Gabe from his back. It was huge and defiantly intimidated. The shadow almost looked like a monster as it left Gabe's body and began attacking Chris. Gabe's body dropped lifeless on the floor; this was my chance to get one of his flags!

I began running as fast as I could in till once again Crystal manages to lunge at me, "Oh no you don't!" she howled as she opened her mouth and a sort of large sonic wave came at me. The wave crash at me full-force and send me soaring far in till I landed hard on a boulder. My back screamed in pain as I slowly regained my strength and stood up.

Once again, Crystal opens her mouth and another sonic wave is unleashed. I rapidly focus my strength on my legs and ran away from the boulder. The sonic wave hit the boulder and completely destroyed it into pieces. The pieces of rock flew all over the place as I ran trying to evade the rubble and Crystal's attack. My body was haste but begun to feel weak. Really? It's hasn't even been 5 minutes and I'm already tired? I seriously need to start working out more!

"Excuse me? Did I ask you to run?" Crystal speedily once again appears in front of me. Her sharp claws lunged and ripped off the flag on my back. My back felt a surge of pain rush forward, leading me to drop to the ground. I hit face down on the dirt terrain feeling weaker and weaker.

"Aw what's wrong? Feeling a little tired? Poor baby." Crystal's laugh pierces my ears. I tried to stand up abut she puts her heel on my back and pushes me back down.

"Don't even think of trying to escape, bitch! This is not some little game, learn to stop being such a girl."

"Oh really… well you don't mind if I try to gain the advantage?" I manage to close my eyes and rapidly focus on Crystal. I feel her sudden gasp as her heel leaves my back and she starts to float in the air. I stood up and saw her sudden scream for Gabe's help, but he's still unconscious mentally battling with Chris. I take one flag from Crystal's hip and send her flying back to the destroyed boulder. My body felt totally drained now but I couldn't stop, not when I have a chance to steal one of Gabe's flags. I started to run towards him as fast as I could. I was determined not stop no matter how painful my legs began to feel. A little bit of blood started to fall from my arm but it wasn't so bad. What's important is getting that flag!

Gabe's shadow probably noticed me, speeding its way through Chris and targeting me. I was inches away from Gabe when the shadow entangled me in its deadly grasp. Its large arms grab me tight, making it hard to break free.

"Come on you guys you can do it!" I hear Stefan's voice far along the horizon.

Something immediately feels wrong to me. The shadow seemed as if it was stealing my energy or powers. I felt weaker and weaker by the seconds. Luckily, Chris ran swiftly and shoved the shadow off of me. I blew my hands at the face causing the shadow to fade back to Gabe. Gabe gradually starts to sit up from the ground when I took off one of his flags and mentally threw him on the floor. I felt his anger exploding from his body, knowing I got one of his flags. Chris grabbed me and runs to the nearest boulder to hide with me.

"One down, 2 more flags to go," he repeats looking at me closely. I notice that he is pretty bruised up, having sores and blood on his clothes.

"Chris…" I looked at him worried for his well-being.

He smiled, "I'll be fine, don't worry. As a Vampire, physical attacks aren't so affected because I rapidly heal in seconds. It's yourself you need to worry about." He patted his hand on my head for reassurance.

For a moment, I thought this was going to be a breeze, but once we are about to appear out of the boulder both of us begin to fell faint. A horrible smell surrounds the area making it difficult to breathe or even stand. Both of us drop fast to the floor, trying to control our inhalation. Crystal leisurely appears right in front of us.

A sort of steam or gas was being released from Crystal's mouth. Once she was close enough she closed her mouth.

"Poisons tend to be a pain of an ass, huh? The moment I release the venom and it enters your body, everything gradually stars to be destroyed."

I struggle to lift my legs from the solid floor but my sense slowly begins to fade away. I shut my eyes and concentrate on Crystals. I start to channel her emotions, hoping that I might be able to turn them against her. Everything inside of her runs through my body like a disease. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew anything was an advantage. If I can read her emotions, than I control them can't I? If I can easily feel her feelings, then maybe I can able to cause a little bit more emotions than necessary? I focus hard on the main emotion of pain, hatred and anger. I experienced the anger that fills her soul which such animosity it makes the hairs on my back stand up.

_'I can do this! I can!'_ I yelled out in my head, clearly aware at the fact no one can hear me.

For a moment, my body seems lightweight. Did I lose? Is it over? But I open my eyes to see Crystal grabbing her hair looking as if she was pulling it out. There was no noise for a split second till I hear Crystal sharp scream of anguish. It almost looks like as if she is going crazy? The poison smoke has subside and left both of our systems. Chris crawled over and helps me up to my feet.

"What happened to her?" Chris asked, both astonished and amazed.

"I manage to redirect her anger towards me on herself. She's taking on a little too much emotion than she can handle." I smirked, and without hesitation I rip off Crystal's final flag.

"Crystal Anthony, you're out!" yells Mr. Dwayne from the center of the field. The pain subsided from Crystal's body as she realized she lost. With such fury she forces her way out of the field, glaring at me and showing such hostility it kind of scared me. Stefan shouts with excitement and tell us to keep going, Gabe is the only one left. We perceive that he has entirely vanished from the spot we last saw him. I can't sense him in any place hiding, as if he disappeared until I felt black tentacles rising from the ground.

"No... No!" I start howling unable to move as one reaches for my flag. My mind is filled with fear and danger. My body shots up a sort of pain that could not be stopped. Chris also felt defenseless as the darkness rips off his first flag. I needed to concentrate fast or else I'll lose! The darkness begins to reach my head as it finally takes hold of the flag.

"It's over… I lost…" I desperately gasp as the darkness seems to reach into my head and I blank out. The field and everything around me evaporates as if I transferred to another world. I'm all alone in a gloomy room, just like the one where I saw my grandmother before. Though this time I saw Gabe at the opposite side of the room. We stared at each other for a couple seconds, until I felt fear rise inside of me like a firecracker.

"I'm sorry for this but… I hate to lose," he begins pleased as he leisurely paces towards me.

"Yeah well so do I…" I mumbled, now anger begins to rise up which overcame my fear.

A sudden flash manages to appear out of nowhere. It blinds Gabe as he staggers back into nowhere. Another flash fills the room and I begin to glow. The glow gets brighter and brighter until it completely devours the darkness.

"NO! HOW?" were the last words I heard yelling from Gabe's mouth.

Once more, I am back to the field. Gabe is on the ground ahead of me feeling dizzy and staggering. I gain full control of my body once more and ran to get Gabe's last flag. I shove him to the ground and rip off the final flag off. Me and Chris win!

"Victoria! We won!" Chris jumps up from the ground as the darkness fades away and releases him. He runs towards me, picks me up and gives me one of those tight bear hugs. The classroom begins to cheer on since it almost seemed impossible for first year students to beat Upperclassmen in the Battle Arena. Stefan jogs to our direction having an immense smile on his face.

"You guys kicked total ass! How the fuck did you survive that?"

"Uhhh… I don't know, I guess we just did…" my face was blush with embarrassment. Really? Embarrassed that I just kicked 2 upperclassmen's ass? God I really need to set my priorities.

After that, the whole class ran towards me congratulating me for my victory. The wounds on my body suddenly heal leaving me utterly confused?

Chris looked at me and was laughing because of my surprise, "The field is cast by a spell that when someone wins a battle, their wounds will automatically heal as a reward for your victory."

Really? Talk about convenient. The blood on my wound suddenly subsides and leaves my skin a little red. The pain instantly fades away and my body felt better than ever.

"Wow… that's amazing!" I shout enthusiastically.

"You're something, huh?" Mr. Dwayne comes up to me with a warm smile on his face. The class continue to surround and congrats on surviving my first battle. On the horizon, I see Gabe and Crystal walking away as if nothing happen. Gabe looks back and winks at me, while Crystal also looks back and snarls. The same shiver came right at me once more, making my body tremble as if it was freezing out. I didn't have to see the future to know something bad is going to happen soon.


	14. The Ritual

After the battle was over, since I won they let me and Chris leave early while Stefan and the other students had to stay to do their battles. I was honestly exhausted from today; it felt like the longest day of the day really. The attack of the mysterious man in black, going to the nurse office like twice (I think), having a vision of me burning to death, finding out my death of my dad then seeing him once more at the beach in spirit, then the damn battle. I feel like my bones are going to fall apart as Chris helps me walk all the way to the Girls' dormitory.

"Will you be okay from here?" he looked at me, his eyes were pretty tired. I wouldn't blame him since the battle took a lot out of us even though we were healed.

"No it's okay. Thank you for everything, Chris!"

"No probs. Just trying to be nice to the new girl." His warm smiled was gentle as he turned and began walking back to school. He is such a sweet guy; it's sad how much loneliness I was channeling from him inside. I really didn't want to get involve, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Maybe he'll find that special someone, who knows?

My body felt so weak, I was so glad that was my last period class. The courtyard was still pretty empty since most of the students were still in class. I manage to gradually lift up my pace and climb up the stairs into the dormitory. The humid temperature of the room swallowed my skin, making it feel relaxed and comfortable. Man, what a crazy first day of school. Well it wasn't my first day of school actually but it was my first day of classes. I couldn't even begin to explain how time consuming everything felt today. Small clouds still covered the sky, which made it clear it was still pretty nice out today. But to be honest my body longed for a good bath and nap. I entered the dormitory, consuming the radiant heat covering my body. Instantaneously I ran up the "Moonlight" staircase and entered the long corridor of dorm rooms. Once I arrived to my door, a sudden chill climb up on my back. It sended shivers crawling on my skin, lifting all the tiny hairs on my back. For a moment, I think I felt kind of faint. I shrugged it off and still continued into the room. Once inside the wind picked up and blew me to smash against the door. I manage to lock the door hastily for no intruders can enter. The wind once again began whirling around me, sending small whispers and subliminal messages all around. I grasp for air as the wind began to slowly disperse. My mind left in totally perplexed as everything settled down and the room was just as normal as before.

"Help me—…" a face of an old woman unexpectedly came out of the wall, through my body, and out the door. The face was transparent, almost ghost-like. Maybe it was the wind that appeared before? Why does it need my help?

No more, I can't anymore. My knees drop to the floor only because I truly didn't have the energy to react anymore. I honestly didn't know if I should just randomly start crying or just forget? How do you forget? My dad's dead, I'm a freak, evil people want to kill me, I'm supposed to be some kind of hope for the magical world? How can I even begin to protect the world if I can't even protect myself? I got up and slump into bed. I let my mind flow and finally took a deep breath. I just let my body go, like it was nothing but a costume. I felt myself get lightweight really fast. I didn't want to feel anymore, or even move. All I truly wanted was to unwind and let go of stress. My body quickly reacted to my response and my spirit was released. Once then I saw my body on the bed from the other side of the room.

"Whoa, wait… what?" My body or at least something of myself was set free. I think I was too literate when I said I wanted to let go. My spirit, I'm guessing, is out of my body. Wouldn't that mean I'm dead? NO! Can't be? Can it?

"Oh shit, I need to get—" I tried to return my soul but my body rejected the union. I stumble backward, looking completely transparent, like a ghost, even though I'm not dead… I hope.

"You know you could have stopped when she asked too?" I heard Ariana's voice coming into the room, Elizabeth followed behind.

"Hey! That bitch asked for it. She really didn't need to point out my weakness. Just because I'm not always near water doesn't mean I'm completely defenseless." Elizabeth responded confidently.

Both of them dropped their bags in the entrance of the room and walked in. Ariana grabbed her hairbrush form the desk and began brushing it leisurely while Elizabeth laid on her bed.

"I guess Little Ms. Sunshine over there knocked out pretty quickly, huh?" Elizabeth pointed at my direction as she saw my body lay motionless on the bed.

"Yeah… I'm sure she had a pretty rough day, you know? Since the whole thing that happen with you both in the morning."

"I know… that was still pretty damn weird. The guy is still a mystery."

"I talked to Headmaster Alaric at lunch; he still is a bit bewildered from it. He said he still trying to do further research."

"Research on what? The guy tried to kill me and Victoria. What they must take is action and hunt that bitch down!"

"Is violence really your first choice?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Both girls giggled on their response to each other. My spirit was still floating there, watching them converse as I once again tried to enter my body. Like a spring, my spirit was pulled into one direction then to another. Once then I was in a graveyard of some sort. Stone heads were all lined up ordinal around the grassed field. I looked down to see who's grave stone I was facing:

_Melissa Minerva Saunders, Beloved Wife and Nurse, Born Sept. 15, 1789; Died Oct. 31, 1816_

"No way… her grave? What am I doing here?" I lurked around the graveyard to find any answer. Nothing came to mind.

Once then I felt my soul clinging back to life when the Man in the Black Coat appeared from the shadows of a tree nearby. Following him came out 5 tall figures from behind. One of them was a woman, very stunning, barely had any clothes on, she frolic to the Man in the Black Coat's side. Then next one was a haired black man, bold and strong, came out without in flinching. The next one seemed like a gentle woman, mid-20's, extensive striking coffee hair, didn't look dangerous at all to me. Followed by a girl with blonde hair running to the black man's side and a guy with elongated hair, who truly looked like a god almost. The group huddled all around a lined of gravestones that lay before them. One of the gravestones does also belong to my Grandmother, Sophia grave was actually right next to Melissa's. I laid of the floor, closed my eyes, and recited a small Latin prayer that I use to always say when I was a kid: _Protege me a tenebris, mea splendor lunae._

I never knew why I always use to say it. My mother would always question me on how weird I truly was when I was little. But in times of needs, the words spill out like wild fire every time I sense danger coming its way.

"Are the preparations complete, Elijah?" said the brawny black man. So the Man in the Black Coat is named Elijah? Hmm…

"Almost, Andrew. Be patient. The girl will come around to uncover her true gift. Once then we will used her powers against those she love and obtain her."

"Why do we need a weak small skimpy pre-teen snob anyways? She doesn't look like she can harm a fucking fly." The blonde snarled with disgust.

"Don't underestimate her powers, Rachel. She might not know it but she is more powerful than you can even imagine."

"Why are we here anyways? What is the purpose of these?" asked the god-like man standing a little behind Elijah.

Elijah took a deep breath in order to response, "Well it's been 15 years, don't you like to visit our old friends?" he smirked, causing fear to creep upon my untouched soul.

Elijah sits down on the gravestone of my Grandmother, a feeling of revenge and pride filled him with such amusement, "Ah dear friend, because of you I lost the love of my life. And for that you life had to be taken off. Sucks how the world works these days, huh? Well beggars can't be choosers." He stood up adjusting the tie on his shirt.

"Now that the girl has finally been set on the right path of her powers, it's her weakest point. She new to the craft and is not well prepared to be used. Soon, our attacks will cause much pain to our fellow friends at the House of Athica. Very soon. For now our bets are on the children and if they can manage to abate the girl mentally. She's a young high school teenage girl, she is vulnerable. Patience is time's greatest gift, don't you think?"

Gradually, my soul began to shimmer. I believe my body was pulling me back again. I couldn't let go, I needed to know more about this group. Even though their presence frightens me, they had answers I needed to find out now.

"Oh, can we just go now? The gloomy weather of this cemetery is giving me a headache," The stunning female gave one more twirl around and began walking to the shadow again. The rest followed, leaving Elijah still standing in the line of gravestones.

"I'm sorry, Sophia. But what's done is done." With a wave of his hand, 13 flowers appear on each grave stone on the line. A bouquet of flowers was both placed on Melissa's and my grandmother's gravestone. My spirit was slowly was given in, not being able to control what is happening to me. Just like that, it felt almost like a rubber band snapping back to place. Like a scary dream, I woke up in my bed with sweat dripping off my face. I look at the clock; it was already 1:00am. I got out of bed to see Ariana sleeping tight on the bed above and Elizabeth snuggling on her pillow pet. My stomach felt like it was tightly hold on a knot. I walked to the bathroom and turn on the lights. As if I was still drowsy, the brightness of the lights caused me to cover my eyes. Once I adjusted, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like a completely mess, tangled with many spilt ends and knots. I was still in the same clothes I wore earlier today at school. Quickly, I went to the shelves and opened a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. I changed with top speed as I return to the bathroom to fix my mess of a body. Was I really gone for almost 8 hours? All I remember is coming into the room from the long day of school, which was around 5pm? After that I just wanted to take a small nap and BAM! I'm in the cemetery with Elijah and his followers I'm guessing? Was it a vision? No. When I get vision, it's almost like I'm losing air and the picture is never that clear. Plus in my vision I don't see myself like I did before. It was like my soul transported itself to wear it needed to be. What about the spirit that was following me? Was it helping me find something out? I needed more answers, about Elijah, about the Spirit, just everything that has been happening in general.

Once I was done, I quietly walked to my school bag I placed it on the floor near the door. I brought it to me and threw everything on the bed. There were couple of pencils, small pink erasers, sharpie markers, highlighters, 3 different colored Five-Star Notebooks, and 3 school books; Physiology of the Supernatural 1st edition, The History of Magic, and the Handbook of the House.

_'Maybe somewhere in these books there could be an answer that will help me…?'_ Without trying to make much noise, I began flipping through the pages of the books. As if time decided to go slow, it felt like it was forever skimming through the books. By the time I feel like I found something interesting in the Physiology book, it's about 2:30am.

"Séance and Rituals?" the words were soft but clear enough to sound like I found something good. Slowly I began to read the first paragraph, not trying to miss any important detail. Maybe if I could do this ritual, I can contact the spirit that has been haunting me, right? If I can communicate with the dead, that must include spirits? Aren't spirits and the dead somewhat the same? Who fucking knows? According to the book, I need to make a circle of 5 candles, each representing an element of the Supernatural; Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Spirit. Once then I must concentrate on pulling in the spirit that I want to speak too. I must have a body and mind filled with pure good intentions for it to work, or else the spirit will reject my call. Might as well take the risk and get this show on the road. I scatter the room trying to find whatever I can for candles. I end up using 2 of my candles, both my mother placed in my suitcase for my own purposes (she probably thought I was going to need them… she's so clever) and the rest in Ariana's bag, since she's a Fire Starter I'm not surprise at all she has them. Leisurely, I made my way to the bathroom because I didn't want to make any racket and wake up Ariana and Elizabeth. I lock the door tight and place the candles according to what the book said. Once then, I sat in the middle of the circle and try to imitate what the monks do with the whole "Ummm" thing. My eyes closed tight, the warm candles filter in the cold raspy air of the bathroom. From what I remember, the ghost that was following me looked like an old woman? I couldn't really tell who it was since it was so blurry, so who knows who it could have been.

_'Concentrate…. Concentrate…' _I allowed my mind to flow with my thoughts gently. I felt a sort of a safe feeling entering my body. The heat of the candles bounces off my skin like waves.

"Victoria…" a soft voice suddenly echoed in the bathroom. It felt weak but I knew I was beginning to get closer.

"Victoria… Victoria… Victoria!" it got louder and louder, the flames from the candle began to fly at all different directions as if there was a strong wind in the room. I felt the presence off a sprit enter my body like bitter icy air.

"Open your eyes…" said the voice once more, it sounded very familiar again. Bit by bit, my eyelids began to lift. After my eyes are fully open, I gasp in shock. A harsh wind blows in the bathroom, causing the fire on the candles to evaporate, leaving me in the pitch darkness.


	15. The Untold Story

The cold damp air of the bathroom swirled around me like a whirlpool. The candles were completely gone and I was sitting on the icy floor waiting for a response. Did I do the ritual correctly? Was I missing something?

"Who said you were missing anything? Can't you hear me?" the voice was much understandable now. From then I knew exactly who I was contacting with.

"Grandma?" my eyes twinkle as her transparent body appeared before me. She looked very young, her skin had less wrinkles. She was wearing a stretched bright silk robe with cute golden rims on the bottom. Her smile was totally relieved me from the much stress I felt deep inside.

"Hello there, honey? I'm sorry I couldn't reach you sooner. When we saw each other in the dream before, I didn't have enough power to talk to you in the Astral Plane. But now here, the gods have given me a chance to let me explain what's going on." Her voice was much stern, her face express all the concern emotions at once.

"…Is it about Elijah?"

There was a sudden pause in my Grandma's tone of voice, which then she continue to say, "Yes, it's about Elijah. About a terrible incident that happen 15 years ago with 6 students from the House of Athica. Such a terrible time to tell." Her voice sounded very soft and grim, almost as if she cringes with pain just thinking about it.

"Please grandma, tell what to do? I feel so lost and I don't even know why? I'm supposed to be some Gifted One? But how can I save others if I can't even save myself." I haven't really realized the pain I actually had hidden inside of me. All I need is to know what makes sense.

My grandmother took a long paused and began, "15 years ago… when your mother was a student at the House of Athica, she had a couple of classmates that fell into darkness. There were 6 of them, probably the ones you saw when you astral projected to the Hill of the Fallen. These six students became corrupted, you see? From a powerful organization of shadow demons, called The Hallow. The Hallow were created by the God of the Underworld, Hades, to spread havoc and death to those he wish to curse his revenge. The Hallow were the ones that created the Second and Third Great Nation War. They are mostly the strongest source of evil in the world, not even Hades could be able to control them. The Hallow likes to lure weak children, those corrupted by sin, to inflict them with the dusks and use them to create an army. For years, The Hallow has been in hiding since the end of the Third Great Nation War, which I happen to be in. I helped stop The Hallow at the time, barely at least. Some say The Hallow have created their own special territory called Hevectus, the Land of where the Shadow lies."

My grandmothers' speech completely hooked my attention, she took a deep breath before she continued explaining, "I wish I would have told you sooner, but I insisted your mother for me to tell you this. I, sadly, was killed in the Massacre of 1997. The 6 students who were corrupted by The Hallow were sentence to kill those they hold most to their hearts. 13 people died in the House of Athica 15 years ago, which made a ritual created by The Hallow to initiate the 6 students into the Followers, those who follow in the darkness. There is so much I wish I can tell you but soon you must find out slowly on your own. The Gods are displeased with the fact of corruption the world has been causing for many centuries. For a moment, the Gods in Olympus were close to destroying the world and recreating it for new and better beginning many centuries ago. Now in modern days, many have forget the contribution the gods have done to the world, which leaves many of the supernatural's unknown of their true destiny and how many of us are mere children of the Gods."

Children of the Gods? Is that even possible? Like I said before, I didn't know much about Mythology, so it was hard to say if it was true or not. But my Grandma would never lie to me, and she was one of the smartest women I knew. She has to me telling the truth.

Once again, my grandma continued more, "Centuries ago, it is said that the Oracle of Delphi prophesied of the arrival of a young woman, descendent of the moon goddess, Selene, will come and arrive to the world as hope, much more power than the Oracle itself. Why do you think you are so intact with the moon whenever it rises? The Saunders' were the original Psychic's in the world. Selene was the daughter of the Titans, Hyperion and Theia. Selene has always been a kind romantic young goddess, always doing her best as she circled the moon across the earth. She was the light, the passage way through the darkest times. This is why Psychics are mear children of her, because we are the ones who can see clearly through the shadows. Though as expected, she fell in love with a shepherd name Endymion. From time to time, Selene would slip down to earth to watch him sleep, which cause the moon to disappear from the sky. Zeus then made a deal with Selene and put Endymion into eternal sleep. Twas' came the theory of the moon phases were caused because of Selene coming to earth to see Endymion. When the gods wanted to obliterate the world from existent, Selene remember the prophecy the Oracle of Delphi had of her future child becoming the savior of humanity. Because she didn't want to see Endymion get killed from the destruction of the Earth, Selene birthed her first child from the power of the moon. Once then the original human psychic, conceived by the light of the moon; Katarina Saunders was born as the first daughter of the moon. The difference between the Oracle and Psychics is that Psychics are considered Goddesses or Gods, unlike the Oracle who only predicts prophecies and was mortal. Psychics are children of the moon, and just like the Oracle, Katarina fully foresaw the coming of the one they considered the Gifted One. Katarina showed this vision to the Gods and convinced them to wait for the arrival of the Gifted One. The hope to stop the Hallow and all of darkness from further corruption of Earth. That, my love, is you."

Motionless, like always, I sunk everything down with a gulp. Every word hit me like a smack on the face, leaving a harsh red mark. Elijah is the reason my grandmother died, this Hallow or whatever it is has caused misery for years. Daughter of the Moon? I couldn't believe even though I heard the truth right then and there. My eyes were wide open with my mouth completely drop to the floor. This was way too much than I expected, way too much.

"But… but… why? Why did Elijah killed you?" Was that really all I can say? After all I just find out, it literally left me breathless.

My grandmother eyes were began to leisurely close. I felt her sadness that almost made my heart drop to my stomach, "Elijah… he fell in love with your mother years ago, all the time they spent together at the school. But he wanted your mother to get corrupted by The Hallow. It happened the same day of the Massacre, when your mother had a vision and knew Elijah and his gang killed all those people. She escape him and hid in the Atlas Mountains for a week. Until Elijah found her and force her to be corrupted. This is where I came in. I knew the trouble your mother was going through so it took me a while to get into the supernatural world because the portals weren't as open as they are now. By the time I got there, Elijah knew my motives and summoned a demonic assassin to kill me. Sadly I underestimated his powers, with sought my fall. I died unable to reach your mother. This happen, after you were born of course so you were too young to fully understand. Your mother was stubborn because she wanted to finish school since she was pregnant with you in such a young age. She didn't want anyone in the magic world to know about you so she dropped out those 9 months of pregnancy. The day of your birth I saw Selene come to you from a guiding light in a dream. She told us about you, and how one day you will grow up to be the most powerful supernatural the world will ever see. She told us of your prophecy and we knew we had to keep you away from danger. Your mother insisted in finishing her school, so she came back while I stayed in the mortal world to take care of you before the whole Elijah situation."

My mother protected me? I knew she's always been so protective of me anyways. Ever since I was a kid I remember my mom always going over safety precautions over with me. I hated it as a kid, but in a way now I could truly understand why she had done it so much.

"I know this is a lot to handle at once, but sooner or later you needed to find out the truth." My grandmother voice was very soft. For an instant, I thought I lost my hearing. I snapped out of my trance and watch my grandmother carefully. If this is the truth, then I rather have not heard it. Yes, I know, I'm supposed to face my problems and what not. But really? After all of this? I grasp my necklace my father gave me in my hand and hope this was all a horrible dream.

My grandmother smiled wryly, "You know, Melissa created that necklace as a remembrance of our Goddess, Selene. Her symbol is the crescent moon, like on the necklace. It represents purity and good, what we use to fight against the evil."

Stiff, the air in the bathroom began to subside. I knew from there my grandma wouldn't be present for long. I looked at her, tears beginning to fill my eyes of just the thought of losing her again. Everything that she has told me, I needed to suck it in like a vacuum. I can't be weak and just complain, I tried my best to focus on the energy to keep my safe.

"Victoria, my lovely granddaughter, how I wish I could have been there for you when you grew up. You look as beautiful as your mom was in High School." A small chuckle left her mouth, leaving her back in positioning. I saw her transparent body starting to disappear.

"Grandma… I'm so tired of everyone leaving me. I'm tired of hearing people's words on how I will be fine. I don't ever feel happy inside anymore." I look down at the white checkered floor. The tears were just bursting out, after holding it for so long.

"Oh sweetheart, you need to start to learn to see more with your feelings than your eyes," her cold hand brush through my skin, "Psychics don't always see from our eyes, we can also see clearly from our pure hearts. Power those not come from your abilities, it comes from who you are inside your soul. I, your father, your new friends, and many people will always be there for you." She lightly touches the necklace that dangled from my neck. Sparks flew inside of me, giving me a sort of a relief emotion. Everyone is there for me? Why is it so easy to say yet so hard to believe? Deep inside it always has been hard for me to believe in the truth. I hate lairs, and mostly those don't bother respecting you to tell you the truth. But why should I doubt my grandma? She's always been there for me and told me the truth like I wanted. With her word, I stood up from the cold crisp floor of the bathroom, smiling towards her way.

"I'm glad I told you the truth. I'm glad you finally understand your destiny, I hope?" she wrapped her arms around herself.

I nodded lightly, "Yes, Grandmother. I understand my destiny. It's hard to believe but ignoring it won't make it go away." I knew I was telling the truth, I had to face it whether I like it or not. I inhaled just to feel my body is functioning properly.

My grandmother smiled; her face filled with faith and most importantly, it had hope. Her glowing lucid hand reached out for the last time, "Whenever you need me, remember, believe in yourself, the moon, and in hope. Blessed be, Victoria. I love you." Her words echoed out in the bathroom, almost sounded like a gentle wind. Her spirit finally lifted away into the light. I gripped my necklace and the words spit out again: _Protege me a tenebris, mea splendor lunae._

My eyes fluttered and I knew what was happening the moment I touched the necklace again. As always, I grasp for air, trying to catch my breath. I'm not in the bathroom anymore but in a tall broad castle. I saw a gorgeous girl; she looked exactly like me, in a stunning green dress with many small designs around the veil. Her face almost glittered the moment she stood in front of the window. The necklace, the one I have right now, was tied around her neck too. It's a vision, I knew too well the feeling it had bring. A man came rushing forth from a room and came to see the girl standing by a tall glass window looking out the castle.

"My lady, the soldiers they—" He was interrupted by her brawny voice.

"Yes, Max, I am aware of the coming of the soldiers. You must escort me promptly to the corridor under in the basement. Once there I will take a carriage and go to the nearest village to hide. And will you calm yourself, once you entered war, there is no turning back." She gently put her hand on his shoulder as she stare at him, her eyes began to glow as she repeated, "You will protect me from any harm, you hear? Thy soldiers may not be able to capture me. I am no damsel in distress. Tell my father I love him and that I will return soon once the soldiers are done destroying the town."

"Yes, my lady." His eyes looked carefully and closely into the girls'. She released the gripped and began to pace towards a door way leading to the basement. Leisurely, the vision took me to the carriage ride. I saw the girl grabbing onto the cabin when I heard the soldiers rapidly entered the castle above in roars and screams. The carriage began to move fast out of the castle and down the tall hill the castle stood on. The castle looked so familiar as the long horizon of the ocean was clear in sight. The sky was dark grey, almost as if it was going to rain.

"Fire!" From not far long, the soldiers stood tall in the roofs of the castle building. From far away, I saw bright shiny objects all lined up as if they were going to shoot up. Once then I realized what it was; they were arrows lit on fire and they are aimed at the girl. I tried to yell for the girl to turn back but nothing came out of my mouth. Though, as if I actually said it, the girl turned around and notices the attack that was approaching. Over a dozen of arrows soared through the air, all falling down like missiles almost. With a flick of her hand, the girl stood from her carriage and stopped all the arrows. Almost like a shockwave, the girl flung and destroyed the broken arrows to the floor as she sped off into the woods, leaving the soldiers in the dust. The castle was finally then lit on fire. The flames swallowed the whole castle like a monster, decimating it into pieces. With a sharp jab on the side, I shriek in pain.

"Arggg! No!" I jumped out of bed. I was sweating as if I just came out of a swimming pool. The warm sweat race down my body making me feel stuffy and dizzy. I wiped the sweat off with a nearby towel. But first off, how the hell did I get into my bed? I know for sure when I had my vision, I was still in the bathroom? Maybe I was sleepwalking during the vision sort of? It was possible I guess. I looked at the digital watch: 4:50am.

'_Ugh I can't believe I barely slept the whole night! School going to be a pain.'_ I groaned at the thought. Man, you'd think I wouldn't be surprised. I shrugged it off, and drop my head on the bed. What a long damn night.


	16. The First Sight

The morning sun strikes my face like a laser, causing me to abruptly wake up. My face felt hot; the sweat along with the restless energy from last night has buzzed off. I heard the shower in motion, meaning my two slumpy roommates woke up before me. Ariana slowly got out of the bathroom while Elizabeth was taking the shower. She beamed her famous white teeth smile that got me to fully open my eyes now.

"Finally you're awake. We thought you'd never open your eyes." She quickly sat on her desk beside the bed, clipping a hairpin on the side of her red silky hair. She put on and wore a pink tank top with cut up booty shorts that fit perfectly on her body.

"Yeah, well you can stay I'm a pretty deep sleepy," I replied, still feeling pretty groggy. I had to tell Ariana and Elizabeth the truth, but not now. I'll tell them during breakfast. I jumped out of bed and began to fix up my clothes left motionless on the floor. Once Elizabeth got out of the shower, I got ready rather fast. I smothered a small amount of make up on myself to keep it fresh and wore my favorite black low cut top. It was also wrapped around dark jean shorts with my necklace once more flopping around my neck. The three of us walked out the room together down the stairs to the lobby to see what's for breakfast. I was starving, mostly at the fact that I barely had ANYTHING to eat yesterday since of all the craziness. Once we got our food and cereal, we sat near the table nearest towards the door.

"Did you guys any weird noises last night, or was it just me?" Ariana asked after she swallowed the spoonful of Lucky Charms in her mouth.

"Not really. I slept like a fucking baby." Elizabeth talked with her mouth filled with delicious dark chocolate Cocoa Puffs. I shuffled on my chair thinking of a way to tell them what happen.

"How about you, Victoria?"

"Uhh… well…" I had to tell them. With everything that has happen I needed someone real to talk too. Plus, it felt like it was the right thing. I began leisurely starting off with everything that has actually happen since the day of my birthday to pretty much now. Both of them observed me, having a couple of gaps and shock faces while they listened. It felt so right to tell someone the truth, I felt like I've been holding it in too much. Now that they know the truth, it seems so much easier to be open to my new friends. Once I was done, it took them a while to actually get out of their state of shock.

"Oh my…" Ariana grasp her chest, almost feeling the bad stuff that has happen.

Elizabeth whipped her mouth from milk and then said, "I guess now it makes sense. Elijah was after you yesterday when he attacked us. But why? Why kill you? What is his purpose to use you?"

I shrugged, "To be honest, I wished I had the answer to that. All I know is that Elijah has something big plan up, which could possibly mean my death in a fire from the vision I had yesterday. For now, I really just want to get through my day of school. Elijah and his group aren't arranging anything just yet, I hope. It's better if we don't go around messing with things weshouldn't be."

I felt like I was lying, because I knew damn well I wanted to find out what's Elijah up too. But at the moment, I had nothing to go by. I finished my breakfast, immediately walking out the dorm room. Many students still were wandering in the courtyard, enjoying the sunny day we are having today. It's ironic how stunning this school is yet very perilous. If my vision goes correct, the school is going to be set on fire. I clutch my school bag tightly, trying not to show my fear to everyone else. Then I heard a voice calling my name, even though it felt as if it were coming from far away. Avan, Stefan, and Chris were walking up to us.

"Hey girls." Avan came up, grinning and sending me a wink. Stefan and Chris followed behind showing the same gesture.

"Hey guys! I almost forgot, you guys never met my awesome roommates!" I did some stupid dramatic slide as Ariana and Elizabeth both smiled generously.

"Hi..." Ariana was extremely shy, and I didn't need my powers to channel it. Her palms were sweating hot and her cheeks almost looked as velvet as her hair.

"Hey." Unlike Ariana, Elizabeth was confident and shot a flirtatious smile to the boys.

"Hey… I'm Stefan…" he stuttered to get the words out of his mouth as he stood closer to Ariana. He blushed and rubbed his arms behind trying to hide it.

Chris beamed completely at Elizabeth and wave at all of us. Though I could feel his butterfly feelings for Elizabeth the moment he saw her. I couldn't believe my roommates straight away are taking advantage to all my new friends? Oh geez…

"How about' you? Don't think we have met?" Avan extended his arm towards me, obviously being sarcastic. I couldn't help but smile, his corny lines and cute gesture tends to get me on hook.

"Oh yeah? Well hi, your name is?"

"Avan Jogia, the one and only." His smiled was just perfect. And yes, I have butterflies in my stomach too.

"Well hi, I'm Victoria Justice." I couldn't help but laugh.

'_Her laugh is just perfect…'_ the thought penetrated my mind, knowing it was from Avan. The feeling was amazing, just being near him made everything vanish.

"What do you have now?"

"Uh…" I took my schedule out of the small pocket from my bag, "Potions and Spells?"

"Really? Me too! I got stuck with 1st division this year cause last year I failed it." He chuckled lightly, rubbing his neck and looking charming. I didn't even notice how also Ariana and Elizabeth were getting to know Stefan and Chris.

"Then I guess you should walk me to class?" I asked, having my hand out for him to grab. He wraps his hand around mine and said, "Gladly."

My stomach went wild. I felt the tingling feeling rushing through my blood. My face got really warm as I felt his soft skin contact mine. Before we left I looked back and said, "Ariana and Elizabeth! I'll meet you guys at lunch, okay?"

I swear they didn't even acknowledge the fact I was even there. The 2 of them were in deep conversation with Stefan and Chris. All they manage to show was a quick nod of the head. Eh, I took it and left!

"You friends seem to be getting along with mine?"

"I guess so," I laughed at the fact that things seem actually normal. The aromas of the flowers near the fountain were intoxicating. The soft sound of the birds chirping on the early morning lightens up the mood. The memory that has happen this week is completely gone from my mind for now. Being with Avan just made things much easier for me.

"You have been through a lot these couple of days, haven't you?" he broke the silence, gripping the hold on me tighter.

"I guess you can say that…" It was all I could really say.

"Heard about you father, I'm deeply sorry." Our hands entwined, gripping like hooks. I knew he's trying to mollify the pain, even though it couldn't be that simple. My Dad's death was still devastating to me. All I really did was ignore it as much as possible because I knew my dad wouldn't want me to be miserable about. Like he said at the beach, I was stronger than what I believe I can do.

"Well, I'm here if you want to vent or anything?"

His generosity touched me, "Thank you, Avan. I'm fine, really! I'm glad my dad did what he did to protect me. The pain will never fully leave, but it's not going to control my life. He wants me to keep going, and that's what I'm going to do for him." The confidence burst out like a firework. I didn't even notice how tight I gripped Avan's hand until we were inside the school. Luckily, he didn't mind. Avan smiled at me, only making things much crazier in my stomach.

"Well, good for you. You're pretty damn strong, Victoria."

Me? Strong? I mean I didn't want to agree. I don't consider myself nowhere near strong, just a survivor, "Thank you, I don't think I'm that strong, just lucky."

"Lucky? Beating up two upperclassmen in the Dual doesn't really seem lucky?"

A laugh managed to escape, "Word gets around fast in this school, huh?"

"Only when you beat Crystal and Gabe at their own game, that's for sure."

"I mean I guess…" I looked down at my shoes, trying to hide my blushed face.

At last, we finally got to the Potion and Spell room. It was located in the North wing of the school near the gate entrance. All the talking made the trip to the class bearable and fast. Once inside the class, it was very gloomy and sinister. The damp husky smell of the concoctions made everything reek repulsively. Both of us sat on the back desk near the door. Once we settled in, Avan gave me a sly smile before a fuzzed old woman came out of the back room.

"It's such a pleasure to meet the new generation come and rise against us, huh?" she stood high in the middle of the class. Her skin was wrinkle and rugged, still she looked very tough for her age.

"My name is Ms. Argon. I'm a Shapeshifter, yet I specialized in Potions for many years as a Medic in the Supernatural and Human Community. I'm not a Witch but I can tell you that passing my class will be a breeze if you can pay attention to directions very well." She winked and bowed around back to her desk as she began the lesson.

The first lesson was pretty simple, mixing the right ingredients. To be honest, I barely paid any attention to the lesson. My eyes just keep drawing back to Avan. Yes, I know I'm such a creeper but who gives a fuck? I felt my face blush from the feelings I felt fluttering in my stomach again. I really did like Avan, and thinking about him made things much less complicated. I didn't feel useless around him, I didn't felt scared. I felt safe and sound.

"You know, paying attention in class does actually help you pass?" Avan softly said under his breath. I giggled, feeling like some retarded little girl but again, who cares?

"I'm sorry, am I distracting you?"

He crooked his head to my direction, "Well having you stare at me can be a little weird, don't you think?"

"I guess, but who says I was normal in the first place? I can see the future and past, move things with my mind, and read people's thoughts. Normal comes nowhere near my vicinity."

He chuckled tenderly, not try to get the attention of Ms. Argon, "You right, and a half-human, half-wolf, superfast, claw retracting, moon howling dog doesn't mix with normal, right?"

"Well I mean I guess. If you want to put it that way." I giggled.

I swear, if my older version of myself saw what I was doing, she would kick my ass. I never have been the flirty endearing girl that giggles over a guys smile. I've been pretty tom-boyish with relationships, making myself seem more of the attention attracter. Guys come to me, not that other way around. I try not to be stupid, but for some reason Avan was making it seem so easy and safe. I just couldn't resist.

He handed me a piece of paper, saying _'Want to go on a date tonight?'_

I mouthed out, "Of course."

A smile rose from his face; after that we continue to listen the lesson. I could really tell you the rest of my day was pretty average. I went to all my classes, got couple of books, new friends, did it just like an ordinary school really. After my protracted school day was over, I ran back to my dormitory to get ready for my date with Avan. Ariana and Elizabeth weren't back from classes yet so I was able to take a quick shower and put on a short sapphire shirt and black tank top. I put on glitter on the side of my cheeks to make myself shine in the light. I placed a thin layer of black mascara on my eyelashes and my favorite lavender perfume. Before leaving, I kept my necklace tight on my neck. I looked at the moon out the window, it wasn't a full moon but its beautiful radiant light shined everywhere as it began to settle in the sky.

"_Protege me a tenebris, mea splendor lunae.__"_ The prayer came without warning. I felt the surge on energy rush inside, protecting me like a fortress. There was just one problem, the only times I ever said the prayer were the times when a great evil was near and coming my way…


	17. The Cave

The air felt very silent tonight. The stars were beginning to appear across the moonlit sky. The courtyard was filled students walking all around, going from dormitory to dormitory. The girls giggled and laugh as they ran across the fountain. The guys started playing a night game of football near the big oak tree next to the boys' dorm. Small lanterns stood high in the sky lighting everything for the students. Fireflies flew past me like lighting, beaming their powerful illumination through the night. Even when I had the bad feeling deep inside, I couldn't possible believe that anything awful can actually happen on this beautiful evening. I sat on the nearest bench in the middle of the courtyard. I felt joy and excitement rush into my like a wave. Everyone was happy they got through their first 2 days of school, I don't blame them. I was so astonish I manage not to run home crying already. But it all didn't matter anymore as I saw Avan striding towards me. He was wearing an elongated auburn coat with ripped jeans. His hair almost seemed extra fluffy today as the light of the moon shined down on his tan-skinned face.

"Hello, my lady." He bowed letting his hand grab mine. For a moment, it reminded me of the vision I had of the girl in the castle. But I promised myself I wouldn't worry about anything tonight. No visions, no powers, nothing but my date with Avan.

"Well aren't you trying to be such a gentlemen?" I gleamed with happiness.

"I guess you can say that. Should we get going?"

"Of course," I wrapped my arm around his, "where are we off?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Avan made me feel protected, so I gladly let him take me. We hiked pretty far since we had to sneak past the guards and out of the school's gates. I felt very treacherous as we entered the forest in the nighttime without permission. I saw the sign on the road saying, "The Forest of Nymphs." The tranquil air began to feel husky and odd once we gulfed ourselves into the darkness of the forest. Avan's hand held a strong grip on mine as we walked through the giant bushes and branches. After a couple of annoying bushes and crackling of leaves, we got right to the middle of the forest. A huge boulder stood there, reflecting the light of the moon. A petite blanket was left there with a basket. I felt my face lit up tomato red, feeling the susceptible feelings kicking in.

"A picnic under the moonlight? Oh how clever of you." I smirked towards his direction. He also looked cocky as if everything went as plan.

"Guess you can say I'm the type of guy that likes to put some effort."

"Hmm... I'm impressed!" I walked up to the blanket, noticing the red roses bouquet left there in the middle, "Roses too? You know how to amaze a girl, huh?"

He chuckled, "Werewolves might be brutal, but we are very kind-hearted species."

Giggling, I replied, "I can tell! Thank you so much."

Avan got closer, and then wrapped his arms around my waist. My face looked as if it was going to explode. Luckily, it was nighttime so you can't really see much of the nervousness on my face. His fingers slid on my skin, sending the cold shivers to lift my hairs.

"Want to dance?" his eyes looked excited.

"But there is no mus—" He stopped my lips and point to the small radio next to the picnic. Man he really has thought of everything.

"You pick the song…" Avan looked up to the moon, almost what I tend to do sometimes. I smiled, and face the direction of the radio. With a wink of an eye, I was able to control the little radio to find a good station with charming songs.

Avan's ears picked on the music tone, holding me closer. Face to face, skin to skin, the attraction is infinite. Hugging him closer, I felt so blissful. My body almost felt like a powerful electric magnet. Sparks flew in my head, feeling our connection. I didn't want this to end, not now or ever.

"You know? You never really told me why you saved me?" Frankly, I've wanted to ask him this question since day one.

He smiled, looking up into the moon. His eyes beam with pride and joy as we continued dancing to the song, "Well it was my job. The headmaster told me I had to save you, no questions. I didn't know why he picked me? I was pretty surprised myself. But I was glad to be able to save you from the fire; I would've never gotten to meet you."

For a moment, I wasn't sure if he was joking or trying to act all corny. But out of control, I began channeling his emotions. A feeling of sincere and care rush through me. I felt that he really did like me, I was sure of it. We danced to a couple of more minutes close together. Once the song was over, I turned off the radio and sat on the blanket, both gawking at the moon

"Guess I can say the same. You know, the moon is so beautiful tonight, even though it's not full."

"Well unless you want me to turn into a crazy hairy werewolf, be happy it's not full." He laughed at his own joke.

Like an idiot, I laughed along, "What? Is you turning into a werewolf that bad?"

"Ehhh… it pretty much depends how much I control myself while I'm in that form. I've gotten somewhat manage the abilities. Fortunate, I manage to taps into its powers while in human form. So turning into a werewolf now wouldn't be a big deal. It's definitely a pain in the ass to transform into it."

"How so?"

"Well… how painful would you think it feels while your bones bend and crack through your skin?"

I shuddered, "Pretty agonizing, I see?"

"At first it was, I got pretty use to it now. Shit happens." He continues to gaze at the moon. The feeling of calm was surrounding us within the forest. I wasn't scared, or worried, or anything really. I was glad just to get to know Avan. It was… nice!

I began to remind myself what my grandmother told me, and how the Goddess Selene is always protecting me when the moon is up. I felt reassured, knowing that she is looking down at me. The Hallow can't hurt me when the moon is up. I didn't need to be a psychic to feel out of harm's way. The feeling of the moonlight was like sinking into a pool, refreshing and empowering. I wondered what my mother was doing? Is she also safe? My mind once again began to drown in my own thoughts. I need to start working more on how to control my brain.

"Victoria?" Avan looked at me, worried.

I think I just looked pretty stupid gazing into nothingness, "Oh! Sorry, I tend to over think and get distracted a lot." I smiled, pushing my long hair behind my shoulder.

"Seems like it's something important? Want to talk about it?" Avan grabbed a small sandwich from the picnic basket and took a bite out of it.

"I don't know. Couple of days ago, I wanted something new in my life. I'm 16 years old yet I felt so lost with everything. At my old school, I was pretty much predictable and noticeable by everyone. I had friends, that's pretty much it. Nothing more. For my birthday I asked to find whatever made me feel lost. For years I felt like a piece of my heart was missing. When I finally found it, my dad turned up dead, I lost my old life styles and friends. I'm a psychic and also the Gifted One, the most powerful supernatural being destine to be humanities last hope and save the world. I was pretty much almost killed like thousands fuckin times the past couple of days. I'm the Daughter of the Moon, destined from Selene. I feel the pressure of the world fill with such pain it's too much. I can't deal. I'm supposed to stop some big evil thing, and I don't have the slightest idea on how to approach it. I-I just can't deal I—." my voice was stopped as Avan placed his fingers on my lips.

"You talk too much." He smiled and lean forward. Everything happened so fast, I was utterly starsturck. Avan's lips brush on mines first, lightly feeling the heat rise between the open spaces around his. Clashing like swords, he kissed me right on the spot. His hand moved up from my waist, pulling me closer. His arms felt warm and secure, and I let him hold me tight. I didn't want to let go. The feelings, the trust, all was swirling around this one kiss. He started to dig his tongue inside me, making me yelp with surprise. I never had such a good luck on boyfriends really. I mean many guys thought I was pretty but, I always been so shy around them. The butterflies were more like having World War 3 inside my stomach, making it twist and turn in every direction. The wind was beginning to pick up, flowing through out hairs. The bitter breeze was smacking right on our lips. He didn't let go, not even for air. It was almost intoxicating, until my nerves freaked when I heard something whistle in the bushes.

"Yikes!" I gasp, accidently pushing Avan off.

He looked shock and apprehensive, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I-I just thought I heard something." I scanned the area, trying pinpointing what I foolishly freaked out about.

Avan began to sniff the area, almost canine like, "You're right, someone is near."

We both stood, trying to use our powers to see who it is. I tried to maybe channel the person, but it completely empty all around. Avan began to swiftly inspect the tress around us. In quick seconds, he climbed the trees like a total boss. I was pretty impressed on his reflexes, which is not a surprise since werewolves are pretty athletic, I assume.

The sound once more scurried through the leaves. Like he was suspecting it, Avan went fast to the location. I followed behind as we both re-entered the forest of trees. The noise of the night made everything hard to see, so I kept bashing and smacking myself into branches and trees. Avan had no problems jumping from tree to tree, not once taking a breather of air. The thickness of the trees scrape along my skin, but I didn't want to stop. I couldn't. Whoever this is was spying us for a reason.

From what felt like forever, Avan and I came to a dead end as we reached the Atlas Mountains. The high mountains stood soaring to the night sky. The chilling icy wind began to get colder the closer we got to the mountains.

"Where did it go?" I yelled for Avan, he still stood high on the tree trying to find the mysterious spy.

He then jump down, giving up on the search, "I don't know, but it definitely got away."

Once more, I looked around for more clues. At the peak of my eye, a notice a small hole being covered by two wide okay trees. I grabbed Avan's hand and pulled him towards the direction of the trees. I knew I wasn't going crazy seeing things because once I got close enough I found it was actually a cave.

"A cave?" he questioned.

I pushed a couple of braches out of the way, managing to slid through and get to the entrance of the cave, "Maybe the spy went through here?"

"You think?"

"Possibly." For a moment, I began to question if I would honestly take the risk and explore the cave. Whoever the spy was couldn't be that dangerous, could he? I mean if he was sure he could defend himself from us he wouldn't have ran away, right? I couldn't really end up deciding anyway because Avan nonchalantly entered.

"Avan! Do you really think it's a good idea to enter?" I pleaded for his attention, acting more worried than I intended.

"Yeah, why not? You aren't scared, are you?" he smirked, still taking slow paces into the cave.

"N-no! N-N-ot at all!" I started stuttering like an idiot. Great, Victoria, you afraid of something you have no idea what it is.

"Then we're going in!" Smiling, Avan trudged down the long corridor of the cave.

Undecided, I stood at the entranced debating whether it's a good idea to go in. Though, the sudden noise of the bushes quickly made me change my mind running down yelling, "Wait for me!"

The cave was pretty much as creepy as it looked outside. The deeper we seemed to walk inside, the colder and thicker the air got. From what seemed like forever, were simply a few minutes of walking in till we got to the end of the tunnel. Coincidentally, Avan had a flashlight that he brought along from his picnic in the forest. He turned it on, gasping at what he saw.

"What? What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this…"

As a walked closer to Avan's side, I instantaneously noticed the extensive white markings left of the walls. Soon, the markings turned into pictures. The pictures each represent different types of origins of magic from what I'm guessing. Not going to lie, the hieroglyphics looked amazing but looked vaguely familiar…

"Victoria! Look!" Avan pointed at the girl, the girl with the purple dress. It was definitely me, and this is the same cave I was in from my vision the night before.

Fortunately, now I could visibly see what the images looked like. The girl (me) had an extended purple dress tangled around her body. The drawing of the moon shined above her head. Also, she wore a crown that made her body sparkle.

"The Gifted One…" the words echoed in my head as I ran my fingers on the image. I couldn't really retail the other images; just that image of me was in the middle of everything.

"Dea de Luna, servo vos filia? The hell does that mean?" Avan's palms press upon the cold icy wall of the cave.

For a moment, I stood there motionless. I closed my eyes tight, trying to forget everything. I know I said I accepted the fact that I was the Gifted One, but it didn't make things easier just like that. I kept my eyes close, hoping that when I open them I would wake up on my bed back home, waking up from my Birthday party. Slowly, my eyes lids lifted. Unfortunately, I was still in the cave.

I inhaled a deep breath, "You are a Goddess, Daughter of the Moon."

As if on cue, the voice echoed behind us, "Well isn't that something, huh?"

I recognized the voice promptly, "Gabe what the hell are you doing here?"

He had a tight smirked on as he leaned on the cave's wall. He had a sort of destructive, seductive stare that pierce on both Avan and I. He stood up and began to come towards us, "If you think I was stalking both of you, I think you're crazy. I wouldn't consider it spying, either. More like an observation. I couldn't help but to see what you both stumbled upon."

"As if it's any of your business." Avan snarled, he face was utterly stern.

"And is it any of yours?" Gabe asks, seeming to be intrigued with his response.

"Yes, it does actually." I stood firm on my place as Gabe walked up to my face. His smile was mischievous, channeling pure darkness inside of him. Truthfully, I never really knew why I thought he was cute in the first place. Yeah, he has a hot body and face but his personality screams out malevolence and sinister beyond belief.

"You want to take a step back?" Avan places his hand on Gabe's chest as he got closer to me. I blush on the fact of how protective he can be.

"Back off, dog boy. Let the big girl fight her own battles." He shoved Avan to the wall, crackling noises started to erupt. Tiny pebbles fell from the ceiling.

"I think I'll pass." With one great shove, Avan pushed Gabe into the wall. Gabe flew and hit hard on the icy pavement.

"Come on, hold me tight." Avan wrapped his arms around me. He closed his eyes tight, seconds later almost feeling weightless. We were completely invisible, which astounded me because I never knew werewolves can actually do that. Our frivolous bodies flew with the breeze that rushed into the cave. At last, we made it outside the cave. I began to feel visible again when Avan got a firm grip on my hand and ran forward. We ran fast into the dark forest, almost like déjà vu from running towards the mountains earlier. It was like a never ending darkness in till we reached the middle of the forest were we originally had settled.

"I need…to…catch…my breath." I straddled and drop to the floor. My breath was heavy, trying to grasp what little air floated around. In an instant, I thought imaging it to be honest. The floor began to abruptly vibrate beneath us.

Avan ran towards me, covering me from any danger. The sudden rush of air past by us as the explosion took its place. It was loud, sending a sonic wave that dropped us to the floor. I saw the smoke rising from the direction of the school. My vision, it was beginning to come true…


	18. The Fire II

Hope is all we had left in the world. Hope was the clinging sensation that gets you up in the morning. Hope is what pokes you to move on in life. Hope is the last weapon of defense the humans have from the Gods. Hope is strongest to use against fear. Hope is the light that will guide everyone through the darkness. And that one hope I'm talking about, is me.

The explosion was dominant enough that it knocked Avan and I to the ground. Hope, the word that kept popping up in my head. I tried to stand up, but a sharp sting reached me. It was Gabe.

"Oh come on, do you think it was going to be that easy?" Gabe snickered with his concentration on me. He clasp was strong and I felt his shadow wrapping itself on me.

"Well… I'm not stupid enough to stick around and fine out..." I struggle to stand up but the shadow was prevailing. Avan was slowly standing up from the ground. The smoke from the direction of the school got thicker and higher. I began to hear screams of students all the way here.

"You here that?" Gabe mockingly places his hand over his ear, "It's the sound of triumph!"

_'You have hope…no… you are hope!'_The words were like thunder in my head. The surges of energy race around my body, slowly helping me get up.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away with this…" Honestly, I felt total bad ass. The adrenaline was kicking in, giving me a flow of power. I clutch my fists together as I finally got up. Like a ninja, I quickly turned around and face my hands to Gabe's direction. With one snap of a finger, Gabe's body flung through a tree.

"Victoria…" Avan gradually regained his strength as he was on his feet again.

"I'm okay. Don't struggle too much! We have to get to the school now." I helped Avan stay balance as I placed his arm over my shoulder. Once again, we walked back into the forest. After minutes of struggle through the thick vines and leaves, we were both out. My vision was right, it's a fire.

"On no…" Avan saw the rush of smoke fill the area. Students were escaping, jumping off of the wall or crawling into holes to go under it so they can escape. I felt the agony and frightened faces on these kids was harsh. I read the tears of girls crying out for help. Everyone's emotion was corrupting me to the point where I drop to the knees feeling weak and faint. It was like time stood still, sensing the danger all around me. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared.

With now better strength, Avan helped me up, "Are you okay..?"

"Yes, I am fine. We need to find the others though!"

Both of us held each other's hand without letting go. We ran as fast as we could back into the secret entrance and inside the school's main source. An immense fire was planted right on the school, while many smaller fires surrounded its perimeter. The heat, it almost felt like when my house was burnt down. The lack of air was rising before me, causing me to continuously cough.

"Victoria!" Their voices were at perfect moment when I needed them both. Both Ariana and Elizabeth ran as swift as they could. They were out of breathe when they finally caught up.

"I've been trying to suppress the fire, but I'm not a powerful enough Fire Starter to keep up." Ariana looked pale and exhausted, her face didn't have the sort of sparkly girl skin she usually has on.

Elizabeth pulled me closer, "Someone planted mini-bombs all around the place. Everyone is evacuating to one of the secret hide outs in the Atlas Mountains. Come on!"

"No! We have to stop the fire! Gabe somehow was part of this. I'll explain why later but right now we need to help!" I grabbed Elizabeth's arm. She stood there, motionless. For a moment she thought about it, and then nodded in agreement.

Me, Avan, Ariana, and Elizabeth entered pass the walls into the school's courtyard. Some things began to fall of the roofs of buildings.. Avan kept me close, shielding from any fallen debris. Ariana began concentrating and absorbing all the fire into her hands. The heat did not affect her at all; she gladly made a couple of small fires disperse. Elizabeth got near a firehigrant and burst it open. She ran to the fountain before the drops of water fell on her and jumped in. It took only a few minutes in till I saw a tail burst out of her. She immediately tuned into a mermaid, facing her hands towards the water and controlling it to put out the fires. With what all I can do, I started helping some of the students get out safely. Some were injured, so Avan took them on his back and brought them out. With my telekinesis, I started deflecting and moving wreckage away from the running students. The adrenaline was in me like a wild animal, jumping around giving me a boost.

"_Protege me a tenebris, mea splendor lunae.__"_ Once more, the words sent an icy chill down my back. I drop to the floors, praying because I felt like it was right. I didn't care if the school was burning, I needed this now. The moon light was shinning down, even if it wasn't a full moon. Oh please goddess of the moon; protect your daughter!

"Awe! How cute! She's calling out for her little goddess for help." The voice was sharp, like piecing down a chalkboard. I opened my eyes to see Crystals curled smile facing me.

"You're pathetic, you know? Are you just going to stand there while the place burns to the ground?" Anger was now my primary reaction. Crystal is an infuriating bully who thinks she can boss anyone around, well she's wrong.

Katherine and Abbey both stood behind her as well. Their wicked smiles were giving me a completely bad feeling so I back off a little.

"Don't be scared… I don't bite… much." Crystal was quick, in seconds reaching me and grabbing me from the neck. I struggled for air as she easily picked my off the ground.

She laughed like a maniac, evil and cold as a winter's night. I tried to use my powers but my adrenaline was fading away, making me feel very feeble.

I thought I was a goner, in till someone quickly shoved Crystal out. I stumbled down and hit hard on the ground. Chris stood there, holding out a hand saying, "Need help?"

I whispered, "Thank you."

Crystal got up from her spot. I, not wanting her to surprise attack, flung my hand causing Crystal to fly and hit the tree behind her

Katherine suddenly acts, as if hesitated, mumbled some words in another language. Suddenly, electricity sprouts out of her hands and shoot right at Chris and I. Chris picks me up and successfully dodges the attack.

Once more I waved my hands, causing Katherine to fly backwards and hit the concrete wall of a building. She gasps as she tumbles to the floor. Abbey takes out her bow and arrow, ready to aim. The arrow flew really fast, almost to the point where I couldn't even see it hit Chris's leg. He trips as we both staggered to the floor. The hit scraps my knee causing me to shriek in pain. Chris was on the floor, blood slowly seeping out of the wound. Abbey once more fixed up for the next shot, until I heard a strident howl coming from the sky. It was Stefan on a dragon!

"Yeah Woo!" he screamed, a long lance griped on tight on him right arm, "Yeah buddy! Don't start the party without me." His dragon was pretty gigantic. It was glistening polished as it reflected the moon's light. Though I was sure it wasn't fully grown, as it scales were very little seen. It had a long neck and tail the stretched pretty wide. Once it got close enough, its tail swung forward causing Abbey to fly and crash into a burning building. Once fully landed, Stefan waved for my attention.

"Bring him over here!" Stefan yelled.

Little by little, both Chris and I staggered towards Stefan and his dragon. The fire was oozing dark smog that covered the night sky. The fire was still pretty intense on the school, but some buildings were beginning to somehow repair themselves? Ariana, Elizabeth, and a few other helpful students managed to put most of the flames. Avan and many others still inside continued to evacuate all the injured and stranded people that needed help. Using my powers once more, I deflected the flaming fragments that kept on falling down. Once close enough, the dragon's tail wrapped around Chris, hoisting him up on the back next to Stefan.

"I'll get him out to safety and health. I'll be back! Protect the others!" It was all Stefan managed to say as he whips his dragon to fly out to the sky to the direction of the secret base. Still standing, I needed to think of a plan fast. I didn't care who or what started it, if I don't help now things can get much worse. Not even taking two steps, a felt a tight grip on my shoulder.

"I don't think so," It was Crystal again, as her grip turned dangerous and shoved me. I hit the ground hard, scarping once more my knees causing them to bleed.

"Now, where were we?" Crystal smirked; claws were retracting from her hands.

Before she could even strike, Ariana came to my rescue, "Leave her alone, Crystal!"

Fire came out of her hands as it flew towards Crystal's direction. Crystal used her claws to block the fire ball. Ariana once more tried and flicked her fingers. Wild fire sprouted from the ground, surrounding Crystal. For a moment, Ariana was winning until Katherine butted into the dual. With an unknown mumble of words, electricity was shoot. Ariana stumbled sideways, trying to block the attack. Only missing by a few seconds, Ariana regain her stature. Abbey joined Katherine, both girls stood proudly with cocky smiles. Abbey twirls her hands around, causing the air to pick up velocity. The air was getting tense, Ariana cried for help.

I felt Ariana's panic augment; "Ariana!" Was all I manage to shout.

Abbey's attack launched, causing Ariana to be swiped off her feet. The wind was powerful, causing the trees to stumble in its place. Ariana drops down to a back breaking fall, she gasps in pain.

Elizabeth, back to her normal body, came to assist. Her face was in rage, "Don't hurt my friends!" She howled ferociously.

Water was right by her side as it twirled viciously towards Katherine and Abbey. It was fast, the water whip past and smacks Abbey in the face. It left a strong red mark and also cut off a piece of her blonde hair.

Abbey growled, "You stupid bitch! Do you know how hard it is to work this hair?"

Abbey grabs a mini ball from her back pocket. It was a bomb, she threw it Elizabeth. The explosion was minor, but it shot Elizabeth back a couple steps. But I was done playing around now; I'm not going to let them hurt my friends.

"Stop this now!" I shot up, glaring like a maniac. Crystal, Katherine, and Abbey all looked at my direction. I felt the power rise in me, like a battery charge. I started to glow bright white, almost resembling… the moon.

Strange tattoo markings began to spread everywhere on my skin. Dark swirls tangled around my arms and feet. Weird symbols began to crave themselves onto my palms. I glance to see if somehow I can see myself. Fortunately, I found a broken piece of mirror inches away. I looked in and saw a black filled-in crescent moon craving on my forehead.

All three girls hesitated for a moment as they saw my new shimmering appearance. I grinned in delight, "So, do you want to fight me now, Crystals?" I wanted to push her buttons, throw her off the edge. I was heated, but felt in control.

Crystal took a few steps frontward, "I'm not afraid of you little stupid cunt!" Her eyes flared with anger, as loud sonic wave left her voice. The wave hit, only causing me to stumble backwards a little. It barely did any damage. I continue to stand tall with satisfaction.

Katherine began to glow electrifying, as she teleported swiftly from her spot to mine in seconds. I saw the look in her eyes, full of regret and agony. She tried to electrocute me but fail as her body was shot backwards with a wave of my hand. Elizabeth finally managed to get up, grab on Katherine and threw her into the fountain. With a flick of Elizabeth finger's, the water in the fountain froze leaving Katherine in solid ice form. Abbey, feeling the need to be back up, grabbed another bomb but it quickly exploded in her hand. Ariana stood, two fingers were pointed on the position the bomb was. She caused the bomb to explode, leaving Abbey unconsciously on the ground. Then it was Crystals turn, as she pathetically tried to exhale a fog of poison gas. But with a wave of my hand, it caused her to trip and fall flat on her face.

Crystal once more stood up, he elbows and nose was bleeding, "NO YOU FUCKIN STUPID BITCH! I AM THE BOSS! I RUN THIS! I—" Crystal's body dropped as the rock hit her hard. Ariana laughed as Elizabeth dropped the remaining rocks on the floor.

Elizabeth looked and me and grinned, "What? The dumb bitch wouldn't shut up! Like seriously, she needs a big reality check if she thinks she's the 'boss'. And trying to kill us? Girl got some issues."

I smiled, thanking both Ariana and Elizabeth. Both of them shot a smile also, "Okay, now that's settle. We need to finish of the fire!" Both nodded in agreement.

The other students that were around continued to struggle through the chaos, even the teachers. Without conscious, I saw Avan struggle behind the arms of some dark skinned guy. He looks tough, his muscle rippled hard. I had to help him, even though guys hate it when girls rescue them. But hey, no fucks were given!

As I got closer, I focused my powers on the guy. I augmented his rage, causing him to feel piercing shot in his head. The guy stumbled backward, yelping in the torture. After that, he knocked himself out from the pain. I ran to Avan as fast as I could.

"Are you okay!" I sounded worried. Fuck, of course I was!

He slowly brought himself up, "Yeah, I'll be fine. How about you?"

"Considering the fact that I almost died, again. I feel great." I said sarcastically, smiling down upon his face.

"What are those?"

I saw what he was pointing at; it was the tattoos that were now covered my body. Though bit by bit, I felt the illumination fade away. I didn't have much of a glow anymore and it seemed like the tattoos were also disappearing slowly.

"I don't know. It just happens."

He smiled, making me feel warm inside, "You are something special, aren't ya?"

My face was blushed but I flatly said, "I'm not special, I'm just me. I'm just Victoria Justice."


	19. The Proposal

Each and every breath felt like a battle to stay alive. Every step was agonizing, but everyone knew we had to get through this. Avan was flatly positioned on my lap until a young girl, around my age probably, came rushing for our assistance.

"Don't worry, I got him! Head to safety now." She had a British-accent. Her face was very well sparkling in the light. She body also seemed well-featured and built.

I still stood still, she glanced back, "Don't worry, I'm a fairy and I can heal him. Just get out now before you get hurt!"

I snapped out of my trace, swiftly nodding in agreement. I turn to see Ariana and Elizabeth also coming toward my path.

"Victoria, hurry up. We stopped most of the fires! The teachers said they will take care of the rest. Come on!" Ariana waved her hands frantically, grabbing my attention towards hers. I picked myself up hastily and ran for the gates.

The heat felt suffocating on my skin. Even though most of the fires were out, the air still felt chard and stiff. Thick smog lingered in the air as the remaining students struggle their way out towards the gate. Elizabeth and Ariana kept their pace steady but fast. I turned around to see the British girl and Avan not far behind. I grabbed tightly on my necklace, hoping that we will all be safe.

"Watch out!" one of the girls yelled not far behind to a cute couple, girl and boy, holding hands and running. The couple didn't notice a broken ledge from a roof was falling right beneath them. Recklessly, I yelled, "NO!" waved my hands like crazy. The couple looked up, not having time to dodge it so they grabbed each other tightly. I was close, fortunately, as I manage to move the broken branch towards another direction. I saved them.

The guy slowly let go of the girl and looked at me, "Thank you so much…"

I smiled friendly, accepting my gratitude. Both of them nodded as they continued to escape out of the gates with the other students. I felt miraculous from the feeling of saving someone's life. Almost like a pretend pat on the back, I smiled and safely escaped the school.

After many of the remaining students staggered into the forest, I noticed that the moon was still young. I looked at my watch; it was only 10:30pm. In a teenager's life, that's pretty early to me. It didn't' take long until we finally reached the safe spot. Hundreds of students all sprawled out in the grass, gasping for air and help. Many fairies, from what I can tell, ran around healing and assisting the ill and injured. I saw Stefan and Chris, both waved as they ran up to me.

"You guys are okay!" Stefan pulled me into a tight hug, his embrace was comforting. Ariana and Elizabeth followed behind me. Chris smiled, seeing now that he is better.

"Nobody could keep you down, eh?" I smirked as Stefan slowly let go, focusing my sight on Chris. Elizabeth ran to him, scared for her life as she feels into his arms. Ariana was next to hug Stefan, as he pulled her close to her. The four of them held each other tight; in times of needs those we care about are the only ones that can easily make us feel safe. With that note, I felt warm arms wrapped from behind. It was Avan; his tight embrace shot warm waves into my body. I turned around to face him, seeing how he looked exhausted but better than before. I didn't even notice the tears that ran down my face until I gripped him tight. I felt shattered, exhausted, and most of all, scared. The vision was merely a taste of what the real feelings are. All I needed is someone there to hold me tight and never let me go.

After our hugging sequence, the 6 of us sat down in a circle near an empty fire place. Several of the students also built fires and tents around us, knowing that everyone would have to spend the night in the safe spot. I saw 5 women stand from direction as they all chanted and place a large barrier on the area, keeping any danger from intruding. We looked at each other, feeding off comfort and safety knowing that friends are by each other side.

Ariana broke the silence, "I guess your vision didn't come true after all!" She wanted to sound happy, but still I could sense the fear lingering from her mouth.

Stefan, Chris, and Avan looked at me questionably, so I explained, "I had a vision I was going to die in a fire. From what I assume, tonight was the night I was going to die. And also from the five figures, I was going to be killed by Crystal, Katherine, Abbey, Gabe, and—" I stopped, not knowing the fifth person.

Avan continued, "Damien. Damien Carter. He's the guy I was fighting before, who is also a werewolf. He spoke to me, asking where you were and how much danger you are to the world he lived in. He is such a cocky asshole I swear."

"I doesn't matter. The point is that I guess I stopped the vision, probably when I went all crazy tattoo girl on them."

"Yeah, what was that anyways?" Elizabeth looked at me, worried but curious.

I shrugged, "I have no clue. It just happen, like a sudden rush of power and light.

"You had a crescent shape marking on your forehead." Ariana pointed out.

I gently touched my forehead, still feeling the stung pain of the markings, "It was a moon because I am the Daughter of the Moon. Daughter of the Goddess, Selene."

Ariana and Elizabeth already knew about that, but the guys were overwhelming in shock. I shrugged, crawling next to Avan. I snuggled close to his chest, loving the sensation of him being next to me. His scent, his lips, face, everything was just right. It was just one of those things you automatically love, and I didn't even care how hard I fell. After a while, I just went into deep slumber. For once in days, there was no dream, no vision, nothing but a peaceful sensation. For once, I didn't feel tired anymore so I was happy. When I was awakening, I noticed everyone was sleeping tightly around. I guess the guys built a tent while I slept because one stood right in front of me. Inside Elizabeth, Ariana, Stefan, and Chris snuggled with each other for warmth of the cold night air. Avan slept outside with me, probably not wanting to move me or else it would have woken me up. I smiled, snuggling close into hers arms. I glanced up to the sky, gazing at the stars that shined above. It was a beautiful night; it felt funny how only a couple of hours ago Avan and I were out in our date, then the cave and fire, and now this. I looked down at my watch; it was a quarter after 12. I stood up and noticed most of the kids were fast asleep in their tents. Several teachers and bodyguards still walked around and guarded the area. The smoke from the school finally subsided. I hope the school was finally safe and no horrible damage was truly caused to it. I rubbed my head, still feeling a little groggy and weary.

_'Tired, aren't ya? How pity.'_ The voice echoed on in head, it was rigid and dark. The hairs on my body stood, frightened at the voice.

The voice snickered, _'Are you scared? Why so serious, beautiful? Come out and play.'_

I stood, frozen like a sculpture. I tried to focus my powers on what was trying to contact me. There was nothing but the motionless air of the silent night.

_'Tsk tsk tsk, little girl. Time is running out. Catch me if you can…'_ The voice sounded almost like a whisper in wind. Instantaneously I knew the feeling of the person's presence was in the forest. I began moving, not wanting to find out what it was just by sitting around.

'_Protege me a tenebris, mea splendor lunae.'_ My protection prayer was once more blurted out before I took another step. I swear saying this line has begun to sound almost like a fucking catch phrase. But it was a warning; a warning that danger can be around the corner. I took the risk and stepped into the forest that was near the safe spot. I heard owls and other animals howl at the sound. I rustle myself, following the feeling I kept getting from the voice. Almost like my mind was a GPS, I knew exactly where the voice was coming from. The closer I got, I heard the snapping noise of a branch.

I gasp in terror asking, "Anyone there…?"

'_Oh god I'm making myself sound stupid. Cause totally the voice is going to come out and say hello! Stupid Victoria'_I scolded myself in my mind.

"Y-y-you can't hurt me." I stuttered, feeling nervous.

"Is that so?" it was voice of a woman.

"Well let's see." Now a voice of a man.

The wind began to pick up as I saw the shadow of the woman standing high on a tree. The man was also on a branch, he pressed his hand down. Pressure began to fill around me, and like my I went out of control, I drooped to the floor. The sensation was like a ton of bricks falling on the top of my back. My body laid flatly on the ground.

"Someone! H-h-help me!" I shrieked but the sound of the wind drowned it out. I should've just stayed were I was before.

"Enough!" The voice was very similar, it was Elijah.

"Oh come on, can't you see we are trying to have a little fun here?" Another man's shadow appears from a tree branch on the left. It was too dark to recall their faces. Elijah was the only one on the ground.

"We did not come to kill her!" Elijah's voice was stern and solid.

"You such a softy, how cute!" The wickedness of the woman's voice shot shivers down my spine.

"More like a party pooper to me…" One of the men's sounded disappointed and irritated.

"Victoria, you are as beautiful as your mother…" Elijah came closer. Slowly I stumbled backward, fear rose like a thorn.

"G-g-get away from me!" I stuttered again.

"I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to offer a proposal." Elijah's voice was very sincere.

I stood there, trying to decide whether I should believe him or not. Did I have much of a choice? I was completely surrounded in the forest at night, no point but to hear what he has to say.

"What kind of proposal?"

Elijah smiled, "Sort of a… how you say… suggestion?"

I looked at him, still completely confused on his comprehension.

"I'm listening." I stood there with confidence, I couldn't dare show fear in front of these people.

"Let's say, your soul for your friends and family's freedom. Trust me, I'm a reasonable person. I have absorbs soul many times before. But yours, yours is too precious. You don't want this life, do you? Endangering your family, friends, those you care so much about. Do you want something bad like tonight happen again? What about your father? Do you risk your own selfish acts of life for others." His voice was sturdy and to the point.

_'Did I really need to question this?'_ I thought to myself. It sounded like a strange offer but how can I be sure he's telling the truth.

His hands still shot apart, his glace was very strong, "I'll give you time, how about that? No need to rush anything. Sundown tomorrow, meet me at the very top of the Atlas Mountains. And to give you my word—" he stopped and waved his hands, all 5 members of his group disappeared in a shadow portal, "I've sent back all my followers back to Hevectus. No interruptions, no disappointment.

I still stood there, feeling the heat of his charisma slowly vanish, "The choice is up to you, Victoria." He bowed his head and also disappeared into the shadow.

He left me there, in the dark cold of the forest. He left to decided one of the most difficult decisions of my life…


	20. The Meeting

You'd think that if someone offers you the decision of your life for others, some might even risk it and choose their life. Me? I really didn't know what to say. I never really been suicidal; I always manage to live my life better than the next. There were times where I hated myself, because some girls at school would have the nerve to call me 'too skinny' or 'ugly'. I remember crying going home, because the more girls said it, the more I believed it. It took me a while until I can finally actually be more comfortable in my own body. I don't drink, smoke and I'm still a virgin. To be honest I consider myself one lucky ass teenager. I always had a conscious telling me what's right from wrong. I am grateful for my parents for being so supportive. I have been through struggles, but always manage to get out of them. This one, this one problem right now, this is in a whole different playing field.

_'Come on Victoria. You don't have time to stress out. You know what to do.' _For a moment, the thought haunted my mind. I shivered from the bitter air scratching my skin. Slowly, I returned back to the camp.

Once back, everyone was still asleep. I notice that Avan was still on the floor sleeping, "Avan, wake up!" I kept shaking him trying to grab his attention.

He shrugged me off, this bitch, "Avan, you're going to get sick out here. Let's go inside the tent."

"…O-okay…" Was all he manages to whisper, good enough for me.

I picked him up from the icy ground and walked him inside the tent. The fire kept on going, though its light was gradually degrading. Inside, I placed Avan on the open spot for us to sleep in. The others continued to snore and sleep soundly without interruption of our noises.

I kept on hearing the crickets and owls ring around this chilly night. It was now almost 2 in the morning, I sigh in desperation. My body was tired; all that really matter was a goodnight sleep.

I had finally awaken in the morning to the sound of kids running around on this bright sunny day. Avan was nowhere near site, probably woke up before me. I'm really starting to get a habit to always be the last one to wake up. *sigh*

"Good morning beautiful." Avan peeked in the tent; a huge smile was plastered on his face as he winked at me.

"Good day to you too, dog boy." I grinned; it really was nice to know he's on my side.

I came out of the tent, the sunshine beamed down on my face. The heat reflected off of my face, feeling the warmth enter my body. It was an amazing day; great for deciding the faith of your own life, huh?

"Victoria, come help us with breakfast!" Ariana was hopping up and down like child. Her face was filled with joy that it made me smile.

As I got closer, Elizabeth and Chris were trying to open the canned food into the saucer. Ariana obviously kept the flame going. Avan rested peacefully on a log while many other kids ran around asking for toothbrushes, canned food, and other necessities. It felt like everyone is in one big camp out.

"You know, camping is for people who need a seriously reality check from technology," Elizabeth stumbled on her words as she tried to claw open the can.

"You'd think for being a mermaid, you would be more peaceful and serene." Stefan chuckled at his own comment.

Elizabeth glared, "This is not Disney; I'm not the fuckin Little Mermaid."

"Oh come on Elizabeth, camping is not that bad." I added.

She rolled her eyes and threw the can at Stefan, "Here, Mr. Strong and Arrogant. Be the man; grow some balls, and the open the stupid can."

Stefan grinned, "Someone's woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Elizabeth went back into the tent. Stefan finally opened the can of baked beans and corn onto the frying pan. It wasn't eggs and bacon, but I'll eat anything because I am starving.

"Hey guys!" We all looked up; it was Karen, the headmaster's assistant.

"Hey Karen," Stefan winked at her.

"Hello," I waved and smiled politely.

"I just wanted to check-in and see if you guys are alright?" she asked concern. We all added and said we felt fine.

"What a relief. The headmaster has been so busy trying to help repair the damage of the school. He asked me to check off all the students that are in the camp hoping no one was missing."

"Well we are all pretty fine," Ariana said

"Good. I guess I'll see you around." She waved and made her way to the next camp of students.

"You think in different circumstances, she would say yes if I ask her out?" Stefan said.

"If she were drunk, possessed, control, or just stupid, it would give you a possible chance." Avan chuckled.

"Shut up, Jogia!" he sneered, hiding the grin on his face.

Right now, I feel safe when I'm around my friends. Looking at them, smiling, laughing, joking around, why should I get in between that? All I caused is pain and misery, for god sakes, I was the reason the fire almost burned down the school. As long as the Gifted One is alive, evil will keep coming after me. I felt like a big rock was stuck in my throat causing me to stop breathing.

'_Time is ticking… hurry up…'_ Echoed the voice in my head; Elijah's voice to be exact.

Maybe I should tell someone? But then again it would become worse because Elijah and his followers might attack the safe spot. I can't let anyone know of this meeting, not unless I want to keep everyone safe. I looked at my watch; it was a quarter past 12. I had a couple hours more before sundown.

"Hmmm these bake beans are actually really good!" reclaimed Stefan.

"Yeah, they have that sort of, outdoor flavor." Ariana sat beside Stefan, both getting very comfy with each other.

"Outdoor flavor?"

"You know! Something fresh but old." Ariana explained.

"Uhhh… sure?"

We all chatted, giggled and laugh for the next hour. I felt the tension rise up in my body, filling me with terrible fear. Avan kept pulling me tighter into his embrace, as if I was going to leave him. It made it harder for me to leave him…ugh what to fucking do?

'_Maybe I could fight them?'_ I reminded myself, I'm the Gifted One. I have the power to stop them, don't I?

I think out of my exhausting pain and stress, once more I feel asleep in Avan's grasp. It's weird because I didn't really feel tired, just more worried. But this dream was different, almost weird. Three shining figure stood before me. It felt like I was in a cloud, the air was cold yet refreshing.

"Victoria, the Gifted One, you have arrive." Walked up the woman in the middle. Her figure seems flawless, almost as if she were…a goddess.

"It is I, Katarina Saunders, the original Psychic." Her smile was memorizing. The other 2 woman also walked up behind her. Once closer I figured out they were my Grandmother and Melissa.

"Hello dear, sweetie." My grandmother was in her loose robe again smiling at me.

"Blessed the Daughter of the Moon." Melissa stood tall and wise, her voice like a chorus.

"We have come to guide you. Protect you from evil." Katarina's arms stood out.

"I-I-I don't know what to do…"

All three women smiled at each other, "It's not what you do; it's what you feel, darling." My grandmother said.

"It is a very powerful decision, only you can decide." Melissa elucidated.

"My wonderful child, you are so special to us. To all of us up here. Like you said, you have the power to stop them. You are amazing, beautiful, just like our Goddess. No one can ever take your hope and spirit away. We will always be by your side, for now and ever…" Katarina's voice slowly disappeared, along the scenery. Everything was coming apart; I was drifting back to reality.

"Blessed be, the Gifted One, Victoria Saunders." The three women all repeated in harmony as the image finally disappeared.

I awaken in a fright, feeling like I was going to go freefalling down the black hole of the image. I was inside the tent, still barely hearing the birds chirp around the camp. Students still straddled around the site as I peak out of the tent, doing their own fun activities to keep pre-occupied. I looked once more at my watch; it was almost 5:00pm. The sun will be setting soon; I need to get a move on to the mountain. Once outside the tent, our camp fire was gone. I whipped my head around to see my friends playing football with a couple others students near an open field. I watch as they smiled and laughed with joy.

'_They are better off this way without me…'_ The words felt like a knife, sharp and deadly.

I slipped out, tip toeing near the forest. Once near it, nobody really noticed me walk off. I turned around and said my last goodbye. Tears slowly were beginning to build in my eyes, but I had to stay strong. I ran as fast I could into the thicket of the trees. All my memories, pain, happiness, leaving it all behind because I couldn't leave without any regrets. It took me a while as I sneaked around the camp in the forest until I reached the mountain. The mountain felt even higher today, the sunshine still barely shining the peak. There was a small path for walking up the mountain; leisurely I took it at ease. I still had the same clothes from yesterday, so I kind of smelt like charcoal of fire. What did it matter anyways? I kept going up and up the mountain, my fear also got higher with it. My body felt like in was tingling honestly. I started to think back for the past couple of days what I have gone through. It's definitely has been wild, full of surprises and disappointments. Just a few days, all I worried about was what I felt missing inside, what am I going to wear for prom, what was I going to do with my birthday presents? Now, I literally had to decide for my life or death. A wave of panic shot from head to toe.

The path started to become kind of steep and thin. I took easy baby steps through any hard paths up the mountain. The sun was drifting into the deep sea of the horizon. The memories of my life flash before me, like a movie. I saw myself as a little girl, running towards the ice cream truck before it rode off. I saw myself at the age of 9, having a mini concert for my family singing and dancing all throughout the house as if I was Beyonce. I saw myself at the age of 11, happily coming home with report card in my hand knowing I got the best grades I could get. Then I saw myself at my birthday a few days ago, I could feel the emptiness of in my soul. To be honest I don't understand why I would have to feel that way. I was given many amazing things in my life, why would I have to keep complaining? Is this what I'm giving up? A chance to live? Was it worth it? Can I truly say I am going to die happy with how things turn out? Before I could even answer, in a flash I made it up to the top. The wind was brushing past me like water. Elijah stood right on the center, alone and unarmed.

"You made it?" his voice sounded both relived and satisfied.

"Didn't really have a choice, did I?"

He chucked in delight, "Well, it was just about a choice. Did you make it?"

I stood there for a long moment, letting the wind crush beneath our skin. I took a deep breath before I finally responded, "Yes, yes I have."


	21. The Awakening

I stood at the edge of the mountain top, clutching my fists tight into a ball. Mentally, I prepared myself and choose my words careful. I didn't want his satisfaction that he won; no way in hell is he going to get that.

"I choose… my life for my friends." My expression was unmoved, like a brick wall.

A half smile appears on his face. I saw his hand glow a sort of dark aura, creating the wind to almost pick up speed. I felt my heart beat pick up almost in harmony with the wind. I was so scared, but there is no turning back now. The sun was almost at its peak of the horizon.

"I like your spunk. Your attitude. Obvious choice for those serving the greater good." He snickered.

"Yeah… I guess so."

His hand lifted slowly, the dark aura crawled up my skin into my neck. It was almost like I was being choked as the pressure on my body got tense and rigid. I crash to the floor, immediately being affected by the power. My life, my energy, it was being absorb away with a wave of a hand.

"You feel it, don't you? The suffering, the agony, the feelings, the pressure, all consuming you like a virus," He got closer with small steps, "it is heartbreaking your mother could see this happening."

_'My mom! How could I forget her! Oh no!' _I scolded myself inside my mind.

"Hmm, maybe I'll pay a little visit after this, wouldn't that be lovely?" I felt the sharp jab in his words, how stupid I am to let him do this. Why in the hell did I even agree to this? He is evil for god sakes? I'm so stupid!

"N-n-no…" I couldn't even spill the words, I felt too fragile.

"Don't bother…" he smiled, devilish and mischievous.

I gripped the ground, my hands focusing on whatever power I had left. I wasn't going to give up, not that easily, "I-I-I don't t-think so…"

I felt the surge of static flow inside of me, like I was charging myself. The glow was even more bright and powerful than before. I was like a light bulb, besides the whole tattoo markings appearing though. I broke the grasp with a yell, causing Elijah to stumble backwards.

"Heheh… should've have not underestimated the hidden powers you hold, huh?" Out of breathe, he gradually walked forward.

"Yeah… well next time won't be much of a problem, eh?" I snapped back, feeling self-assured.

"Next time?" He laughed at his own words like a joke, "…Nah, I don't think there will be a next time." He stood still for a moment. I couldn't hear, but I knew he whispered some words in Latin, almost like a spell. He placed both hands together focusing. I could sense and see the dark aura once again rise from his body like an odor. The sky snapped like an explosion, the clouds turning grey. A steam of lighting fell upon us. I backed away into a boulder nearby trying to protect myself. The ray strikes in the middle, sending a shockwave the almost blew me off the mountain. Once I regain my postured, I looked over to see and wide gap smack right in the middle of the peak.

Elijah laughed in delight, "Well, little girl. You have just won a one way ticket down the perilous lands of Hevectus, Land of the Shadows. No turning back now, you see? Don't worry; the hole isn't that deep, just try not to die so quickly?"

He opened a gate to Hevectus, which I guess is inside the Earth? Almost like the Underworld, but I don't really want to stick around and find out. Before I tried to make my little escape, the entrance of Hevectus began to suck in everything in its surrounding. I felt myself stagger back as I fell and was dragged towards the hole. I shrieked deafeningly until I felt the tight seize of something warm and familiar on my hand. I opened my eyes to see Avan standing behind the boulder, pulling me back in.

"H-how—" Before I could even ask, he answered.

"You know, your fail attempt to sneak off in the middle of the night was a fail. Also, trying to sneak off today? You would make a horrible spy." He smiled.

I tried to responded back with a smile, but I'm a little bit busy having my body dragged into the depths of hell itself. Elijah must've notice Avan as I heard a snarled from his voice. A shadow figure, similar but stronger than the one Gabe had, suddenly appeared from his body. The shadow smirked as it slithered towards Avan's direction. Before it could attack, the shadow figure was shot backwards by a flare of fire. I saw Ariana, Elizabeth, and Chris all holding hands. Ariana put out the hand she shot fire with towards Elijah's path and kept it in flames.

"Victoria!" I could barely hear Ariana's voice as they got closer to me, though afraid of being sucked into Hevectus, the closest they got was behind the boulder with Avan.

"H-hey..." My voice was weak, I felt myself slowly losing grasp of his hand.

"No! Don't let go!" I heard Avan's voice sound strong.

"But—"

"No buts! I promised I would never let go!" He struggled, trying his best to pull me up. Ariana, Chris, and Elizabeth all pulling behind on Avan's waist.

"I said no interruption!" Elijah's voice was bitter, feeling anger rise him like blaze. His dark aura appeared again, suddenly taking another form. I saw a second body appear beside him, then another. 4 tough clones stood beside Elijah, all smiling with delight as they got closer to my friends. They barely fazed by the consumption of Hevectus.

"Dammit!" Ariana cursed, letting go. She stood nearby as she blew out fire from her mouth to the nearest clone. The clone dodge the attack, got caught off guard as Elizabeth came right behind Ariana with a frozen ice spear. Strung like an arrow, it pierced the clone's chest causing it to vanish.

Chris also had to let go to Avan, with his quick speed he puncture another clone's chest with his bare hands. The clone also vanishes into a small shadow like the other. That left two more.

"Don't leave me out of the party!" Stefan's voice ricocheted in the air. He appeared high above us, diving with a spear on his hand on his dragon. With rapid reflexes, he sliced one of the remaining clones neck, causing in till in vanish like the others. The last clone was left, and it seemed like Elijah was making it to be stronger. My friends couldn't do much to get closer to Elijah because of the hole of Hevectus continued to suck everything in. I had to think of something before Elijah does something worse.

"Let go!" I shouted in panic.

"What?" Avan was startled by my words.

I had to have faith. I was hope. I was the protector. If there is anyone that can get out of this, it had to be me. I had faith in my ancestor, just like I had faith in my friends.

"Just do it! Trust me!"

His eyes, I felt the sadness burn inside. He didn't want to let go, I could channel his emotions even in time of despair. It broke my heart, but he had to do it.

"Either you let go or I will!"

He gripped my hand tighter, "I-I can't! I-I'm afraid!"

"Don't be, you have me. You won't lose me. You have to have hope."

Avan hesitated for a moment; I saw my friends clashed the last clone. I needed to do this, for once in the past couple of days; I needed to start thinking more confident that I can do this. I am the Gifted One!

At last finally reassure, Avan released my hand. I scream, as my body tumble forward into Hevectus.

"YES! YES! Feel the darkness! It is the most prevailing!" Elijah voice sounded almost like a demon, his veins popped out from his hands and face. I feel into Hevectus, leaving Elijah and my friends behind.

* * *

><p>There I go, like I was Alice falling into Wonderland. My body plunged into the murky hole. I could hear the faint voice's of my friends scream my name. I saw the opening get smaller and smaller as I free fall inside. In quick seconds, I was completely engulfed in darkness. I could feel and hear the cries of lost souls shriek the deeper I dropped. It was like a never ending fall, plummeting in darkness and nothing more. But then I felt the pain of the souls fly by my frail body, it was horrifying. I closed my eyes and prayed softly to my Goddess, to my friends, to my family.<p>

'_Protege me a tenebris, mea splendor lunae.' _The prayer has saved me many times before; it almost became a reflex for every time I was in grave danger. My body felt lightweight, almost as if I was slowing down. It was an instant hit, but I think I finally hit the bottom into Hevectus. I opened my eyes to notice I was still glowing with my tattoos visible. With the little light that illuminated from my body, I saw black dirt stubble underneath. I felt like eyes were staring right at me, like sharp knives glaring right through. I looked up, nothing but the darkness and thick revolting air lingered above me. It was cold air, but it smelled like gasoline mixed with dead bodies. All I can hear were loud moans and echoes, it reminded me of the sound a train makes in a subway when it is about to stop at a station.

_'So this is Land of the Shadows, huh?'_ The thought sounded like I was whispering out loud. Slowly, I took a few step forwards, finding somehow a way out. Just like right now, how my powers protected me splattering on the floor, I could definitely get out of this.

"It's the girl…" The whisper of what sounded like an old woman brushed by.

"She's the one…" said another voice.

"She's the light, she can save us!" Another voice said loudly.

"Save… save who?" I called out; I didn't really expect getting a response back.

I started to glow even brighter, almost like a sun. My tattoos also started glowing a little. I could feel the rush of energy rise, like how I feel under the full moon. I heard some screams and panic of the voices around.

"My Daughter, come closer to the light…" a voice, different from the others, called out this time. It was a beautiful voice, intoxicating just by listening. A woman, looking stunning in light blue dress, stood at the end of the light. She had very long black hair, it looked like a river. Her face was spotless, clearest skin I have ever seen. She was very tall too; almost 6 to 7 foot maybe. Her light blue dress had very little but beautiful designs that circled around it. But the most elegant thing on this woman was her necklace; it was silver with a craving of a crescent moon in the middle. For that spilt second, it hit me like a target. It all made sense, everything added up like some kind of math problem. The women that stood before me, it was Selene the Great Goddess of the Moon

"I can guide you back to the surface; I'm here to save you!" Selene exclaimed as she wave me to come closer.

Little by little, I made my way closer to Selene. I wasn't scared, I felt calm and serene around her. I felt like that whole inside of me that I kept picking at was completed. The feeling was truly amazing and it brought my feet to the edge of the light.

Selene smiled as she finally saw my face in the light, "Look at you, you're as beautiful as I, the Oracle of Delphi, and Katarina envisioned you it centuries ago. I am so blessed to have been the creator of such a strong powerful woman. A creation out of love, centuries of Psychics, daughters like you, waiting for your arrival. And here you are," Her hand reached out to tenderly touch my cheek, "so many remarkable things will await for you, my daughter. Even bad things, but I know you will get through this. This is only the beginning to a new era we all have longed for centuries. An era were peace will finally come forth to our world. It may take work, but if anyone can do it, it's you."

I stumbled because just by being near her, it felt nervous, "B-but what if I can't do it…?"

Selene smiled, her face looking pure like an angel, "You were born to be you. You are not just the Gifted One, you are Victoria. As much as anyone in the world, you would want peace and love, wouldn't you?"

I didn't hesitate, "Yes, very much I would."

"I am happy for that. I know you will win it, Victoria. I believe in you, like I have believed in your ancestor. Like how you believe in your friends and family. This has only just begun the new story, a story of a young girl bringing hope. It may take a while and it might be hard, but as long as you have those you love close, nothing is impossible."

She was right, whether I wanted to believe her or not. I have my friends; I have many things I should be grateful for. Even when times get rough, I know I will be able to have the strength to keep on going because that's just who I am. I am a fighter in the inside; it took me a while to have the confidence to say it. I'm the only hope for humanity, can't really escape that fate.

Selene quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the light, "I love you so much, Victoria. I will always have faith in you and will always guide you through every time. Never forget that." Her voice, it was strong but almost like a whisper.

For a second, everything was white, I thought I was going to go blind. But once the brightness wore off, I was back in the peak of Atlas Mountain. My friends gradually appeared out of the boulder, they looked dirty from the fight but unharmed. Elijah picked himself from the ground, brushing off the dust from his clothes. I stood there, right smack in the middle where the entrance to Hevectus once was open. Everything seemed fine, as the sun slowly started to sneak out from behind the clouds from the sea. It was still almost end of sunset, but I think we were lucky enough to enjoy the last of it.

Elijah snarled, "Until we meet again, Victoria." He vanish into a pool of shadow, only leaving behind a small scent of death that was quickly disperse.

"Victoria! Victoria!" My friends all ran up to me. I was tacked in a big group hug as we stumbled to the floor. Ariana wouldn't let go of my legs, almost like she was afraid of letting go. Elizabeth laughed as we hit the ground, feeling as happy as I ever seen her. Stefan fell on top of me, laughing and apologizing for the fall. Chris tugged my right arm, smiling. And Avan? He had me wrapped around my waste, clutching me tight.

"Don't ever to something like that again. I beg of you…" Avan whispered into my ear, sounding scared but relieved that I'm alive.

"I promise." We all lifted ourselves off the floor, I hugged Avan properly.

Everyone jumped and cheer for having me back before they attacked me with questions on how I was save? Before I could even tell them, I heard the voice of a man from the path. It was the headmaster, followed by Karen.

The headmaster looked very concern, but not angry from what I thought he was going to be, "I am so glad you guys are okay? When I saw the thunder and the clouds, I honestly couldn't believe it. Hevectus hasn't been open for years. Oh the fears…" the headmaster stalked around, not knowing what words to express.

"Don't worry, headmaster. We are all fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

His response back? Another smile. Karen broke in and said, "Well we can't just sit around here. Come on kids; let's get you all clean up. The school isn't finish fix, but magic did help get back our pluming. In no time we will have the school running in tip top shape." Karen waved and all my friends followed, even the headmaster.

As I also started to follow, I could finally see the sun settle in the horizon of the sea. And there it was my beautiful moon. It wasn't full of course, but its presence still gave me strength. I smiled before I took another step. I knew I was going to be fine, no matter what happen from now on. It's a long journey ahead for me, and all I can really say to myself is to keep my head held high, because people are killing to bring me down…


End file.
